In Pursuit of Changes
by Iane Casey
Summary: In pursuit of changes and happiness, House takes a step forward after having been released from the institution. Will his pursuits be successful? Or will it all be in vain? No spoilers here. Huddy! Enjoy! COMPLETE! :D
1. Step Up

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. **_

_**A/N:**_ NEW STORY!

_**Hey guys! This is my fourth story! I just wasn't able to help myself!**_

**_Please forgive grammatical errors, if any, English is not my first language._**

_**This is post HUDDY IN THE KITCHEN at 6x03… Luddy will not happen in this fic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 1: STEP UP

.

"House I need to talk to you about your leaving the hospital." Cuddy started, not knowing how to actually push forward with what she really wanted to say since there was another person in the kitchen.

"I do love a good groveling, but my decision's final." House answered quickly.

"That's fine, as long as I'm not the reason for it. I know it sounds completely narcissistic but—" Cuddy was practically rambling as she took a few steps closer to House.

"Yeah," House cut her off and she looked at him shocked,"No it's not. We flirted, we kissed, I fondled. I hallucinated the night I yelled at the hospital balcony... You're not a narcissist." House reasoned for her which caused her gaze to soften.

"So what am I?" she asked him softly her eyes never leaving him. She was hoping that he would step up to the plate after that question. But if he didn't, she was okay with it since he just got out of the institution and still had to get comfortable being back. She understood.

"Not the reason I'm leaving," House answered as he looked her in the eyes only to quickly lead his gaze back to what he was doing. If he hadn't, he would have seen the disappointment in her face.

Cuddy was a little sad that he didn't use that chance to tell her anything at all.

She took a deep breath and looked at him even if his attention was focused on something else.

"House..." she started after a while. House met her eyes and was stunned at her next words.

"I'm gonna miss you," Cuddy said as she locked her gaze with his. She noticed that his eyes widened in surprise. His eyes always revealed so much about what he was feeling.

"Lady, either kiss him or leave, we got work to do," Cecile interceded as she smiled at Cuddy then continued on her stirring duty.

Cuddy smiled as she leaned forward a bit on the table.

"You just couldn't keep your trap shut!" House said incredulously and looked at Cecile who just smiled back at him.

"Goodbye," Cuddy said as she turned around and went to retrieve her bag from where she left it.

When the door closed, Cecile looked at House incredulously, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"Just keep mixing, woman," House said as he continued rolling the balls.

"You know she wanted you to kiss her just as much as you do," Cecile said in sing song which annoyed House.

"How would you know your back was facing us," House smirked.

"It's obvious, you reek of unresolved sexual tension," Cecile said on a shrug.

"Wow, that's enlightening," House scoffed sarcastically.

When silence wafted in the kitchen House thought. Maybe he could actually try this time. He could at least do something for Cuddy. It could be a date or... not a date. Maybe he could just do a simple friendly gesture for her.

_Yeah right, 'friendly',_ House scowled mentally. He sighed. Keeping himself clammed up like this won't do him any good.

"I'll be right back, phone call to make," House excused himself and limped to his bedroom. Cecile just smiled knowingly as she continued to stir the pot.

House nervously held his cellphone and stared for a whole five minutes at Cuddy's contact number. Was he really ready to do this? _It's just dinner, _he thought. It could be nothing more or nothing less. He sighed and pressed the call button and waited. His heart started pounding as he heard the first ring.

It took three rings before Cuddy finally answered.

"Hello?" Cuddy greeted, not able to look at the caller since she was driving.

"Cuddy…" House started in a low voice. He didn't know exactly how he was to ask her.

"House, why? Is anything wrong?" Cuddy immediately asked as she pulled over near a sidewalk so as not to be caught.

"No, nothing's wrong." House said in the same tone that had Cuddy worrying.

"Then why'd you call?" Cuddy asked, now confused and not knowing what to think.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to come over here tonight for dinner," House said almost shyly that it made Cuddy bite her lower lip as she smiled and relaxed against her comfortable Lexus car seat.

"Tonight?" she asked, unaware of how stupid a question it was.

"Tonight," House repeated in confirmation.

Cuddy smiled widely, looking like an idiot inside her car.

"I'd love to, House." She answered almost too sweetly that she wondered whether House was smirking on the other end of the line or not.

"Okay," House answered simply, "Drive safely." He added uncharacteristically and hung up.

Cuddy's mouth hung open but she recovered with that full-blown smile that rarely graced her lips unless she was with House.

House sighed in relief when Cuddy said okay. He walked back to the kitchen and found Cecile with a hand on her hip as she smiled smugly at House. "So you called her, I presume?" she asked.

"Yeah," House said simply.

"You gonna try out her _missionary _skills?" Cecile teased.

House scoffed playfully, "Well played sir!" he answered as he rolled yet another ball in his palms after having washed his hands.

"You got work to do," Cecile said and she resumed cooking.

"Yes I do," House whispered with a small grin as he stared at his creations unbelievably inspired.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue.

_ASH finale, BW 21, and Absence will be posted tomorrow…_

_AND that's a promise…_

_We have no classes for an entire week due to the typhoon that hit our country..._


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

_**A/N:**_ Update!

_Thank you for the feedback on the first chapter!_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 2: PICKING UP THE PIECES

_**.**_

"Any plans tonight?" House asked Wilson over the phone after finishing up with Cecile. He was alone at the apartment at around one thirty in the afternoon.

"Dinner with a friend," Wilson answered, curious why House was even asking.

"Good. Make sure you sleep with her---"

"How did you know I was having dinner with a woman?" Wilson cut him off.

"You were wearing that tie you think looks good on you," House answered in a 'duh' tone. Wilson swore he could see his best friend smirking on the other line.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Any reason why you asked me?" he asked House, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I asked Cuddy over for dinner," House answered in a low voice that instantly made Wilson realize that House wasn't lying. House heard Wilson spew his drink and smiled victoriously after hearing his best friend trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Seriously?" Wilson asked in shock. It was good but he wasn't sure if House was ready to commit to a relationship. He thought House should first get his life back on track. But it was a little harder to get it back on track since House, himself sidetracked by quitting.

At least cooking was keeping him busy. God, House's cooking was out of this world. He loved the Gnocchi House made. Well, in actuality, he loved everything House made. The man was good at anything he was interested in.

"Yes, seriously, and that's why I need you out of the apartment for the night—"

Once again, Wilson cut him off, "So, you want me out so you can sleep with her?"

"Of course—"

"House!!!" Wilson incredulously shouted causing House to distance the phone from his ear.

"Idiot, I want you out because you're not invited to dinner!" House smirked like a petulant child not wanting a playmate to touch his toys.

Wilson smiled at the other end and shook his head. "Dinner as friends or what?" he asked.

"Your feminine side is showing… That's my cue to hang up," House said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," his friend replied dryly, "Sure, I'll call and ask for permission before going home. And you owe me for this. You're throwing me out of my own apartment over dinner with Cuddy, I'm hurt!" Wilson dramatically but exaggeratedly spoke.

"Sissy," House answered but grinned a little.

"Bye House, good luck with dinner. And leave some for me!" Wilson said before House hung up.

House shook his head and looked at the time. He had a few more hours to prepare dinner and he had no idea what to prepare. He checked the refrigerator and found out that he was almost out of ingredients. Well. He wasn't surprised since he's been cooking nonstop. He called a cab and had him driven to the grocery store for some needed shopping. He hated to admit it but actually buying things wasn't that much of a hassle. Although he was sure Wilson won't stop teasing him if he found out that he did the grocery shopping.

House decided to make Lasagna so he bought different herbs and spices, tomato sauce, lasagna sheets, Ricotta, Mozzarella, and Parmesan cheeses, the ingredients he needed for his Bolognese sauce and Parmesan Béchamel Sauce, different meats, butter, a variety of vegetables, white wine and more.

For dessert, he made a split-second decision to make Marjolaines upon remembering that Wilson had untouched Godiva chocolates back at the apartment. For that, he got hazelnuts, all-purpose flour, eggs, sugar, heavy cream, unsalted butter, Frangelico, which was an Italian hazelnut liqueur, and corn syrup.

Very certain he won't be able to carry everything, House had a bagger help him to the cab and tipped the young man generously.

On the way back to the apartment, House couldn't believe he actually went shopping just to cook for Cuddy. Hopefully if she found out, he wouldn't seem too desperate or anything. House believed that at least he was trying. Things were still a little awkward between them—and why wouldn't it be after what happened. He sighed and looked out of the window and thought deeply.

Unaware of how long he's been staring out, he didn't know that the cab arrived at the apartment building until the driver snapped him out of his trance. The driver helped him take everything up to the apartment unit and House usually didn't give tips to cab drivers but for this one, he made an exemption.

He put everything in order before he started preparing dinner which was about five hours away. He made plans on starting on dessert first and then moving on to the lasagna. He was amazed that his leg wasn't bothering him the slightest bit.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's office, 3 pm

"Date with House?" Wilson asked when he entered Cuddy's office.

Cuddy pretended to work on the file she was holding and didn't look up at Wilson when she answered. "It's not a date," she defended.

"Oh, I distinctively remember House telling me that he had a date with Cuddy tonight," Wilson said as he sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

Cuddy's head shot up and she looked at him with a poker face, not wanting Wilson to know how affected she was by what House called their dinner together that night. But obviously, her head gave her away. "He told you that?" she asked him curiously, an eyebrow arched for effect.

"Well, no, he didn't," Wilson said, "It made you look at me though, which means you want it to be a date. You tell me," he said deviously.

Cuddy offered a little smile, let the file drop on her desk and she leant back on her chair and looked at Wilson with her hands folded on her lap. "So what if I want it to be?" she simply asked him.

Wilson smiled but then furrowed his brow upon remembering something. Cuddy noticed and arched a brow up at him in silent question for his action.

"I was just a little concerned about him starting a relationship so early after having been released from Mayfield," Wilson told her seriously.

Cuddy smiled sweetly at Wilson. She never doubted that he cared about House. "It's not like I'm going to jump in a relationship over one date," she told Wilson.

Wilson gave Cuddy a look that told her he didn't believe what she just said. Cuddy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at him. "I won't, Wilson. House and I have a lot of things to work through before we go down that road," she told Wilson.

"Wait, please don't tell me that will take another twenty years, because I don't know if my lifespan will be that long," Wilson joked.

Cuddy chuckled and waved him off playfully, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Actually I do. You owe me though; House kicked me out of my own apartment just so you two could be alone tonight. And no, I don't think his hidden agenda is to get into your pants," Wilson told her before standing up and making his way to the door.

"Thanks for the heads up," Cuddy sarcastically said. Internally, she was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't think having Wilson as an addition wouldn't be much fun. She wanted House to herself tonight. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"Good luck tonight," Wilson said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Wilson," Cuddy said, returning his smile. Wilson exited her office and left Cuddy smiling like a fool in anticipation of dinner with House. She dialed her nanny and asked her if she could stay the night since she had something up.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's apartment, 7:30 pm

"Hi," Cuddy greeted from the door with a smile. She instantly breathed in the mouthwatering aroma of what she particularly recognized as Lasagna. God, she remembered the last time she ate was seven hours ago!

House gave her a small smile that was barely there but Cuddy saw it. He opened the door wider and let her in. "Smells like heaven," Cuddy remarked as she removed her coat and settled it on the sofa along with her bag.

"Didn't know heaven smelled like lasagna," House said with a smirk. Cuddy turned to him with a smile, "You cooked?" she asked. "No, actually I ordered," House said seriously, making Cuddy believe him with a slightly disappointed 'oh'. "Yeah, I cooked, well, I think baked is a better word for it," House said shyly, making Cuddy beam.

"It smells amazing," Cuddy said. "It is." House answered firmly but gently. Apparently, he was good at anything he wanted to be good at.

Silence wafted through the living room and neither of them spoke, not knowing what to say next. A few seconds later House broke it. "Hungry?" he asked her.

Cuddy groaned, "Starving!" she answered with a half-hearted laugh. House gestured for them to sit on the dining table which, unbelievable as it may have been, was elegantly set. The table was arranged as if they were actually out at a restaurant.

House retreated to the kitchen and got the lasagna, placing one plate each for them two. Cuddy watched as House smoothly did this and he got a bottle of white wine, pouring them a glass each.

He then sat down and looked at her, "Too much?" he asked her, consciously hoping she wasn't thinking that he wanted something in return since he was being quite different.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled at him, if anything, she was amazed. "Perfect," she commented, sure that he needed a little confidence boost. And that was something she never thought House would ever need.

House gestured for them to start eating. House just held his fork in his hand while looking at Cuddy as she took her first bite which was a little big but not too big.

Cuddy closed her eyes as she took her first bite. She moaned as she tasted the lasagna. The cheese mixed perfectly with the sauce and she just couldn't describe how it tasted but was sure that it tasted amazing.

House grinned at the success of his lasagna and instead of mocking her, he smiled wider and forked his lasagna and started eating.

"Good?" he asked her.

"This is just delicious!" Cuddy exclaimed but then blushed and lowered her gaze.

House laughed at her which caused her to look up. She couldn't help but smile, herself, seeing House with a wide smile that she very rarely saw. "But seriously, House, this is really good," Cuddy said with her trademark lopsided grin while pointing her fork on her lasagna.

"Told you," House said proudly. Cuddy rolled her eyes and continued eating. After another bout of silence, Cuddy asked something personal. She's been itching to ask him but refrained from doing so before.

"How did things go at Mayfield?" she asked him while locking her gaze to him.

"Fine," House told her.

"More than two syllables please, House. I'm not interrogating, I just want to know how things went." Cuddy told him softly.

House looked down for a while before meeting her eyes. "Hard." He answered honestly.

Cuddy felt for him. She was slightly guilty that she didn't notice that he had problems. She was too preoccupied with things.

"You know I would have helped you, right?" Cuddy softly said. House gave her one nod. He knew Cuddy really would have helped if only _he'd _asked. But he didn't. Instead he pushed her farther away like he did everyone else.

Getting lost in other thoughts he accidentally knocked over the bottle of white wine and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. The bottle shattered and the wine splashed on the floor. House cursed himself and he got off his chair and bent down to pick the pieces, turning red from embarrassment.

Cuddy joined him and started picking up the shards of broken glass.

"You're going to slice your finger," House said and gently took the pieces she already picked up from her hand.

Cuddy sweetly smiled at him. He didn't see her smiling since he was still picking up the shards.

"Let me help," Cuddy said as she reached for the first shard she saw.

Apparently, House reached for the same one and their hands met. House's on top of Cuddy's, his cold, hers warm.

Their eyes met; ice blue to sapphire blue.

The same question hung in the air:

_What do they do now?_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

_Whoot… What happens next? What do you guys think?_

_**Please leave a review if I should continue…**_

_And those who have been reading my stories know that I can get interactive too!_

_**SO… FUN PART:**_

_Any suggestions on what should happen next?_

_Leave a review to let me know…_


	3. Fate's Crazy Little Game

_**A/N:**_ OMG, keep the revs coming! They really, really inspired me to update this fast! Lol!

Thank you to those who suggested stuff. It was really fun seeing a few of the suggestions actually already part of what I have written so far… Great minds _do _think alike!

_I love you guys!_

_**I hope you love this chapter just as much as I loved writing every bit of it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3: FATE'S CRAZY LITTLE GAME**

**.**

_Their eyes met; ice blue to sapphire blue. The same question hung in the air: What do they do now?_

For what seemed like an eternity but in reality were merely a few seconds, they kept their eyes glued to each other's. Neither one knew what to do and what not.

House thought she was a lot more beautiful and radiant than before he left for Mayfield. And why wouldn't she be? She didn't have him hovering over her and making her life close to hell on earth. But that was before.

He remembered throwing away the coffee cup that fateful day. He wanted to be the man with Cuddy. Never did he think he could have felt his heart beating for someone again. Everything seemed to fall into place for once in his life. It felt good.

Cuddy was drowning in the oceans that were his eyes. Those baby blues telling the story of what he was thinking at the moment and she was listening intently. She reveled in the feel of his large, lanky hand on top of hers; his cold hand absorbing the warmth of hers.

How could she have survived three months without him? Three months that made it seem like he never existed; no phone calls, no visitations, no nothing; just memories. Three months without his presence; no sarcastic comments, no sexual innuendos, no concerns channeled into insults; just a faint echo of his voice.

Being with him at that moment, even if in the most awkward of situations, she was thankful he was well and back.

Neither of them noticed that they have inched dangerously closer to each other, seemingly meeting each other halfway for a kiss that was long overdue for them both. Sparks seemed to fly as every millisecond that sped by their faces drew much closer to each other.

The spell was broken when House pulled away with a loud, pained hiss before their lips met, almost two inches apart. He unintentionally dropped all the shards he had already picked up in one hand.

"Shit," he cussed as he looked at his left palm which was getting covered in crimson. He took a deep breath as the pain started setting in.

"Let me see," Cuddy softly said, finally recovering from both shock and disappointment. She gently took his hand and looked at the laceration, "Stand up. Come on, let's get the shards out and wash your hand. The cut's deep though," she said, completely focused on his bleeding palm.

House studied her face, the way she held his hand delicately, the way she focused solely on the matter at hand. He slowly got up. They made their way to the kitchen. Cuddy held his hand with one of hers while the other reached for Wilson's mini pharmacy.

She intensively extracted the smallest shards from his palm, receiving what she perceived as mewling from the usually jerky man in front of her. She smiled, not looking up at him while she continued double-checking for smaller pieces of glass, "Stop acting like a baby," she scolded gently, the smile now full-blown.

House smirked at her words but he was internally smiling, taking in her thousand-watt smile which he saw for the first time after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ow! Careful! It hurts!" he suddenly whined when Cuddy extracted the largest and last shard of glass from his palm. He tried to retract his hand from her grip but she held on it tightly but not so much that it hurt. They silently acknowledged the presence of electricity every time their hands brushed against each others'.

"Stop squirming! Seriously, be a man, House. Suck it up," Cuddy admonished firmly. As much as she was enjoying this "intimate" moment with him, she was still hungry. And even if she was practically face to face with blood, she could still smell the lasagna and not gag.

"If you weren't so out of practice, it wouldn't hurt as much… mom," House huffed in reply, grimacing again. Damn his clumsiness. Well, bless it too since his clumsiness was what brought forth their current situation.

Instead of being insulted, Cuddy shook her head, "Sorry, I thought it was supposed to really hurt," she sarcastically replied.

When Cuddy was finally convinced that there were no more glass shards on House's laceration, she put down the instrument she used and turned on the faucet. She started to carefully clean House's wound and took care not to let the water fall directly on the wound.

"Mommy, don't you think I'm old enough to wash my boo-boo?" House said in an amused kiddy-voice. As much as he wanted her to continue showering him—well technically, his hand—with attention, her actions were causing his mind to go into overdrive.

Cuddy blushed shamelessly and let go of his hand, causing his wrist to band on the rim of the sink, sending stinging sensations to run along his arm and his newly-acquired wound.

"Jesus Christ, Cuddy!!!" House yelped in pain. He tried to regulate his breathing back to normal, heaving as his hand throbbed mercilessly.

Cuddy bit her lip, blushing furiously. "Sorry," she said guiltily.f

Not bothering to ask for permission she took his hand again and continued washing it. Since she wasn't looking at him while doing it, she didn't see House's eyes getting moist from the way his hand was stinging and throbbing worse than his leg which wasn't even bothering him in the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy repeated. Hearing him whimper and feeling him pulling back at times let her know that his hand was really hurting.

"It's nothing," he answered all too quickly to save face.

"Going macho on me? Are you flirting with me, Dr. House?" she asked him flirtatiously, trying to alleviate the tension that hung on them the moment she dropped his hand.

Thankfully House ran along with her plan.

"Is it working?" he asked her now in a macho voice.

Cuddy shook her head and chuckled, "No," she told him.

"Meanie," House said, sticking his tongue out at her like a kid.

"Bloody," Cuddy retorted. It was a pretty lame remark but hey, he was really bloody at the moment—well, his hand was. And his shirt was stained too.

"Ouch," House said.

"What? It's true right? You're—"

House cut her off, biting his lip, "No, I meant "Ouch!"" he exclaimed. Apparently, much to his misfortune, Cuddy left the soap unwashed for too long. "Are you seriously doing this on purpose?" House asked her incredulously, half-playful and half-meant.

"Sorry…" she said and made sure House's hand was clean and soap-free. She was relieved that the bleeding slowed down. She applied a little pressure on it with a small hand towel. She inspected it for awhile before looking at him, "You think we should stitch it up?" she asked.

"No!" House immediately answered.

"Coward." Cuddy said while she applied different medications before she wrapped up his hand securely.

"You'd be one too if I were the one who suggested it," House shot back.

Cuddy just sneered at him and started fixing the kitchen countertop. While she was doing that, House took the wastebasket from the kitchen and brought it near the dining table, very cautiously picking up the glass and throwing them in the bin. He'd have to wrap it up later or in the morning though.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson yet," Cuddy said, her arms crossed in front of her, accentuating her cleavage. Amazing enough, House didn't stare at them. He finished what he was doing and then went back to the dining area.

"And I hear your stomach rumbling and begging you to feed it," House smirked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and inspected her lasagna. "I'll get our plates in the oven to reheat them. Do you mind changing your shirt? It's kind of… bloody," Cuddy said.

House rolled his eyes and retreated to his room. He grabbed any shirt he got his hand on and unintentionally got his Michigan sweatshirt. He wore it in record time and only found out what shirt it was when he was finally a few feet away in front of a gaping Cuddy.

She quickly composed herself though which was in a split-second. She placed the reheated lasagna on the table and they started eating again.

Cuddy couldn't get over at how delicious House's lasagna was. It was just a mouth-watering goodness. The cheese was heavenly to her taste buds, the sauce was perfect. All in all, it was the best lasagna she had ever tasted in her whole life.

"God, House, this is just delicious," she told him after another bite.

"I know," House said, amused at Cuddy's moan at how yummy his creation was. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face and the purr from her throat when she tasted the Marjolaines he made.

"Would you consider working for me as my personal chef?" Cuddy laughed as she gave a playful proposition to House.

"Depends on what price range you're paying. I'm all-in-one after all; handsome diagnostician, great humanitarian, and an out-of-this-world kind of chef," House said, forking a forkful of lasagna, drawing out the humanitarian part sarcastically, although he waggled his eyebrows mischievously at her on the 'handsome diagnostician' part.

"I'd pay you with sex," Cuddy joked, making House choke on his lasagna and thankfully for Cuddy, he was able to cover his mouth but he continued coughing. Cuddy laughed at House's red face and helped him with a glass of water since his left hand was bandaged and his right hand saved his face.

"That was not funny at all," House smirked.

"It was, believe me. I wish I had my camera, Cuddy told him with a lopsided smile that House always found adorable.

He shook his head at his adjectives. He was getting soft. But it wasn't much a big deal. It was though if he was at the hospital. Reputation-keeping and all that stuff that he had to put up.

They finally learned that eating in silence was actually productive. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a comfortable silence that both of them enjoyed.

They retreated to the living room after dinner to watch some movie that House picked. Cuddy made a bet with him that she wouldn't cling to him while they were watching Paranormal Activity.

While Cuddy sat on the comfortable sofa, House took his Godiva Marjolaine from the fridge and took one fork for the two of them.

"What's that?" Cuddy asked, seeing House holding the Tupperware.

"Marjolaine," House answered and was incredibly satisfied upon seeing Cuddy's look of delight

House opened the Tupperware and forked out a piece and held it in front of Cuddy. Not caring how sweet House was at the moment she opened her mouth and took the dessert from the fork, immediately closing her eyes in pure elation.

Cuddy was a customer who never failed to impress the chef. She moaned out loud and licked her lips. She looked at House, her eyes slightly glazing, never did she think any desert would ever make her go insane that it could have been compared to an orgasm.

"My god, was that Godiva?" Cuddy asked. She loved the Godiva dark chocolates. It was a really guilty pleasure. She never ran out of chocolates at home.

"Yup," House said, taking a bite.

"Gimme," Cuddy said, gesturing for him to pass her the Tupperware.

House laughed and passed her the Tupperware and the fork.

An hour or so later the movie was done and Cuddy lost the bet. She was actually pissed at the movie, not at him. She wasn't much a fraidy cat but the movie just got to her. She was wondering if she should sleep with lights on when she got home.

"Sissy," House teased while getting something from the fridge.

"You can't blame me," Cuddy said defiantly, her chin jutting out.

"Here," House said, handing her a blue Tupperware which weighed a little heavy.

"Thanks. What is it?" Cuddy asked him curiously.

"Strawberry yogurt," House answered simply.

"Thanks," Cuddy smiled. She loved yogurt.

"It's for Rachel," House said, as if reading her mind, "Learn how to share," he added.

Cuddy actually laughed out loud, "Sorry, I thought it was mine. You know I love yogurt," she said.

House sneered at her playfully. Cuddy laughed again. They were in front of the door.

Once again they were at loss for the proper words. It was goodbye. It had been a wonderful night. Neither of them wanted it to end but it had to. Cuddy had a kid; House understood that. If he was the man before Mayfield he would have cursed the child for being in the picture. But time in the span of three months did him some good though he would never tell anyone that.

Tonight had been just a get-together. No actual heart-to-heart. It was a reunion, a wonderful one, at that. They had more time ahead of them so there was no need to rush things. They wordlessly agreed to go about what they had in their own pace together.

"Dinner was great, you were… surprising, different and the same old House at the same time. Thank you," Cuddy said, looking him in the eyes and letting him know that she was sincere.

"You're welcome," he answered almost shyly.

They were looking at each other, not knowing whether they should at least kiss or what. Again, they seemed to have poles that were of the opposite sides attached to them, South and North being pulled together.

Lips farther apart, eyes almost closing for the incoming kiss, Fate just was in a bad mood that night. Either that or Fate was just having fun messing with them. Fate's own crazy little game.

House's cellphone began ringing in his jeans pocket. The two of them blushed furiously. And House apologetically looked at Cuddy who was smiling at him.

"You having sex with Cuddy yet?" Wilson asked him on the other line as a way of greeting.

"You are a dead man when you get here," House scowled at Wilson.

Cuddy smiled widely and placed a hand on House's cheek and kissed him on the other cheek before mouthing a "thank you" and pointing to her wrist watch, indicating that she had to go.

House nodded in return and smiled at her a most genuine smile that tugged at Cuddy's heartstrings.

He was a lot better than when he left. Things were looking up for Gregory House. She wished that things stayed that way for good.

"Oh yeah?" Wilson asked him on the other line, "Why?" his best friend added.

"You just kept me from kissing Cuddy," House said nonchalantly and he heard a loud thud from the other line.

He smirked victoriously upon realization that Wilson dropped his phone from bewilderment. Wilson deserved it.

Wilson prevented him from kissing Cuddy.

House had a feeling though that Cuddy won't get much sleep that night. He always knew which horror movies got to her. And by the way she clung on to him for dear life during the movie more than affirmed that she was indeed going to sleep with the lights on.

He was anticipating that one phone call from her sometime between twelve and two am.

He smiled. He cut his hand but Cuddy fixed his boo-boo. He opened up a little and had fun. Cuddy did too.

They were taking small steps together but making progress nonetheless.

And House was finally going along a path he knew would lead him somewhere he wanted to be all.

His phone suddenly went off. Barracuda was playing and he instantly knew it was Cuddy. She sent him a text message which made him smile from ear to ear.

_Had fun tonight. Thanks 4 d lasagna & Godiva Marjolaine… Oh & d yogurt. Rach will love it. My house 2mro night, same time. Don't 4get 2 change ur gauze or else I'll hav Cameron scrape it like d last tym. Goodnight._

_-C_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: So… Love it, like it, or hate it? Let me know what you think.

_**Please review…**_

_You do see the effect they have on me. Lol_


	4. Third Time's the Charm

_**A/N:**_ _Shamelessly squealing… Thank you for the revs! Lol, please keep them coming! _

_Title's a pretty dead giveaway of what's to come in this chappie… O.O … _

_Nope, no smut yet, sorry. ^__^_

I loved writing this chappie and I do hope you'll love it!

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 4: THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM

_**12 am**_

"How was dinner?" Wilson asked House who was reading Sherlock Holmes.

House didn't look at his best friend as he answered while he continued reading. "It was dinner." He answered but then thought again. "It was good," House added in a lower tone.

"The kiss?" Wilson asked and hung his coat on the rack. He was glad House decided to tell him that it was 'good' rather than it was 'fine'. He's heard the word 'fine' from him too many times.

"Didn't happen," he answered nonchalantly. Before Wilson could speak again House muttered audibly, "Showstopper…"

Wilson shook his head and laughed, "Night House." He said and made his way to his room. He didn't apologize since he was more than certain that sooner or later those two would kick him out of his own apartment so they could have sex.

As an afterthought Wilson smiled mischievously. Cuddy's house was another option, unless he was deemed a 'doting' Uncle Jimmy instead of a babysitter to Rachel.

_**

* * *

**_

10:30 pm

Cuddy arrived home and relieved her nanny of Rachel so she can go home for the night. She tucked her baby girl in her crib and made sure the baby was soundly asleep before exiting the nursery.

She showered and dressed in her white nightgown and retreated to her living room for some paperwork before she called it a night. She had her briefcase, some files, and House's tempting strawberry yogurt on her coffee table while waiting for her Mac Book Air to load. She took half of the yogurt on the medium-sized Tupperware and left the other half on her fridge for Rachel.

When her computer finally booted, she started working on a few files, getting lost in them. Finally remembering her yogurt after about ten minutes, she placed the laptop beside her on the couch, reached for her cup of yogurt and then propped her feet on the coffee table.

The first spoonful of the yogurt sent her to heaven in an instant. The creamy goodness of the yogurt was just divine; the cream wasn't too thick nor was it too runny. The strawberry shreds tasted like freshly picked strawberries of the finest kind.

Cuddy groaned at the bliss a mere cup of yogurt brought to her senses. It was enthralling. It was just perfect. And House made it for her—err, Rachel. House made it for the two of them.

Rachel. Who would have thought House would accept her? Well, no one would have but Cuddy did. She always had faith in him even if it didn't seem like it. The fact that he voluntarily and genuinely made something for Rachel was the closest thing to an admission of acceptance from House.

She needn't an explanation because there was none. It was simply unadulterated acceptance. If not pure acceptance, it was a subtle promise that he'll try. And Cuddy couldn't be any happier that he would.

She loved the House she spent time with earlier that night. Loved, how he was so _House _and different at the same time that it was just a sight to behold and a rare occurrence that she wanted to experience again.

And she will on the next night. That thought brought a smile to her face, the light from the lamp caressing her fair skin, making her glow more. It's the best night she's had since he left.

No matter how many times she thought and told herself that she was glad that he's back and well, she couldn't stop doing so again and again. Seeing him happy and content- something she's been dying to provide him ever since- brought peace to her mind and happiness straight to her heart.

She's been buried too deep in her thoughts about House that she didn't even notice that she finished her cup of yogurt until she couldn't taste anything on her dessert spoon anymore.

"God, that was good," Cuddy muttered under her breath. She placed the cup on the table and began working again.

_**

* * *

**_

12 am

Cuddy finally decided to call it a night so she kept all her files and stored away her laptop. She washed the cup she used and had a cup of tea. After washing her cup she made a final check on Rachel.

Sure that her daughter didn't need anything else, she went to her bedroom and buried herself under the duvet.

And then it happened. A small tap on her bedroom door echoed inside her room. Cuddy froze, forcing herself to not panic and that it was all in her head.

Then another soft tap was heard. She bolted upright and grabbed her phone. She speed-dialed House's cell number and waited for him to answer, trying o prevent herself from having a panic attack.

Damn the man who didn't know how to charge his cellphone! She dialed Wilson's apartment number and was thanking an unknown entity that it was ringing. Thinking of the word 'entity' caused her heart to beat faster in her chest. Recalling what happened in the movie didn't help the slightest bit.

After three crucial minutes, House answered her call and she breathed out in utter relief.

"If you're having sex, I don't want to hear it," House answered and she was actually comforted by his voice, not the words he uttered. She was fairly sure that his smirk could not have gotten more irritating if she saw it at that moment.

"I hate you," Cuddy immediately breathed out, still trying to control her breathing.

"Knew you'd call," House said. Obviously, he needn't ask her what happened. She practically scared herself silly which was the reason she was panting.

Cuddy managed to regulate her breathing after a short while and was thankful House didn't hang up on her.

"Want me to read you a story? X-rated stories are a blast to read over the phone," House told her, making her smile.

She turned on her bedside lamp and looked around the room before lying back down on the bed, pulling the duvet over her chest.

"I actually want to have sex rather than being read X-rated fictions," Cuddy answered sarcastically.

"Unless you want me to come rushing there with an extremely hard cane, you'd better watch your language," House said only half-joking. It's been two times in one day that she's talked about sex. He knew she liked it. But her up and talking about it comfortably made other organic things go 'up'.

Cuddy chuckled. And then silence for a moment.

"Would you consider making me an insanely large Tupperware of that yogurt?" Cuddy asked House shamelessly.

"Quid pro quo," House said in an instant.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Of course, House would like something in return with these kinds of things.

"I'll cook for you tomorrow," Cuddy tried. She victoriously smiled when House agreed.

"God House, there it goes again!" Cuddy practically screamed when she heard something loud rap on her bedroom window.

House laughed on the other line and Cuddy wanted to slap him silly. When he heard her breathing though he got concerned.

"Hey, hey, maybe it was just---"

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy!!!" House heard someone call out on the other line.

He laughed again when he heard Cuddy's throaty groan. She was relieved as hell.

"No more horror movies for you. Try to think of it, maybe you just wanted an excuse to touch me," House said, full of himself.

"Yeah, your muscular toned body reeks of sex appeal," Cuddy replied dryly.

"Your lips say no, your body says a big 'Yes!' sign," House retorted. He then froze. He remembered telling Wilson the same line slash the 'Cuddy, begging' part.

"House? You okay?" Cuddy asked with concern.

"Yeah, just remembered something," House answered firmly.

Cuddy immediately knew his walls went up and she let him. He'd share if he wanted to. She never pushed unless it was a matter of life and death.

"You should get some sleep," House told her, "The Dean hates it when employees arrive late for work." House added with a smile that Cuddy was able to picture.

"Don't have any idea why the Dean allows one specific man to arrive late, though," Cuddy answered sheepishly with a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

"She has the hots for said man," House chuckled, "Goodnight Cuddy."

"Night House," Cuddy reluctantly said.

"What are you wearing by the way?" House asked at the last minute causing Cuddy to give a throaty laugh.

"Let your imagination run wild. Goodnight House," Cuddy said and didn't wait for him to reply. She hung up with a wide smile on her face.

Only a few minutes after their conversation, Cuddy managed to fall asleep peacefully throughout the morning. She felt very well-rested when she woke up the same morning and got ready for work.

Thankfully the entire workday just breezed and Wilson didn't have a second to spare to go ask her about her dinner with House. The entire hospital was jam-packed with patients and donors wanting to take a look around after hearing that House made a surprise appearance after a long absence.

Cuddy left the hospital when there were no more things she needed to do. She was surprised herself that she managed to get dinner on the table by seven and managed to keep Rachel from demanding too much attention. Well she didn't actually have the right to take credit for that. The yogurt was a box office hit on her little angel.

Cuddy made Fettuccini Alfredo for her and House and she left the dessert to his heavenly strawberry yogurt. Hopefully he did make some or else she'd have his head. Better yet, she'd have his balls.

She heard Rachel gurgling and she turned to look at her daughter who had the most adorable pout on her face as she looked at her small plastic bowl that had the fewest trails of there even being yogurt in it.

Cuddy laughed wholeheartedly and got another bowl for Rachel and fed her while waiting for House. "I think you loved it just as much as mommy did." She said with a smile. The tiny hums Rachel made more than confirmed the success of House's yogurt.

_**

* * *

**_

7:15 pm

Okay, House wasn't really an on-time person so she didn't ask him why he was fifteen minutes late. Heavy traffic was a very obvious reason.

"House, really, big is an understatement!" Cuddy said with a laugh when she saw the Tupperware he was holding.

"Thank you," she said genuinely and relieved him of the heavy container and put it inside her fridge.

"Better make sure dinner is worth that damn yogurt," House joked.

"I know you like Fettuccini Alfredo just as I do so I guess we have no problem," Cuddy said knowingly.

House smiled upon her remembering that.

They ate in comfortable silence until they finished everything. Rachel was already sleeping when House arrived. The baby monitor was switched on.

The conversations started when they were eating dessert.

"Your Alfredo never changed," House commented. Cuddy knew he meant it was still very good. And she smiled at the compliment, thanking him for it.

"I have a question," Cuddy stated, looking down at her yogurt, stirring it. Silence meant he wanted her to spill.

"Why can't you go back to the hospital?" Okay, that was more of a subtle plea than a question.

"I can't risk going back there. Everything happened there," House said in a low voice, rubbing his temple with one hand.

"Would you consider coming back over time? I'm not asking as the Dean or your boss. I'm asking this as a friend," Cuddy said slowly and softly.

"Cuddy---"

"You love medicine, don't tell me you don't because you live for it," Cuddy told him knowingly. He could see the compassion in her eyes, her sapphire expressive eyes. He could see the concern, care, and compassion in her eyes. None of what he hated to see in others; pity. Guilt was always a given with her and they've settled that issue the other day.

"I don't know," House said in a low voice.

"Just tell me if you want to, okay? So if you do, we can get your license reinstated at once," Cuddy said and placed an arm on his shoulder. House nodded hesitantly. He'd have to talk to Nolan soon.

"So…" House said, thinking about asking something. Eventually he did.

"Did she like the yogurt?" House asked with a very small hopeful smile.

Cuddy smiled brightly and chuckled. "She pouted whenever her bowl ran out on slightly pink stuff," Cuddy said, remembering the look on Rachel's face.

"So I take it she liked it?" House asked rhetorically proud of his yogurt.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "She loved it!" she said with a smile.

"Good to know. Would have loved a repeat of the barfing thing though," House said with a shy smile that tugged at every heartstring Cuddy had.

She blushed and smiled ethereally for him. It was his way of saying he wanted to spend time with her daughter. "You'll get the chance," she answered him knowingly without him even having to ask.

Changing the subject House smirked suddenly that Cuddy furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"So tell me, were there any man or men during the three months without me?" House asked naughtily, bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

Now that was a question she didn't think he'd ask at that particular moment.

"Well, there was this guy—"Cuddy started seriously but House cut her off.

"You really went out while I was gone? That's comforting," House muttered.

Cuddy smiled internally. He was jealous. He was interested. He knew that she knew it. She knew he was just waiting until they were reacquainted with each other.

"You asked," Cuddy shrugged.

"How many?" House asked his tone obviously dropping low. He was so jealous.

Cuddy chuckled, "None." She admitted. She would have gone on with the little game but she thought he deserved the truth. How could she have entered any relationship when he was at _that _place? How could she have entered any relationship when she had to adjust to everything that changed in his absence?

"Thank you," House answered sincerely.

Cuddy furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"For telling the truth," House said then frowned, "That _is _the truth, right? Or are you screwing with me?" he joked.

Cuddy shook her head, "Nope. That's the truth." House smiled gratefully.

When the next question was to be asked, the baby monitor went off. Cuddy and to Cuddy's surprise, House, made their way to the nursery and found a crying Rachel on the crib.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cuddy said. Rachel kept crying for a reason Cuddy and House didn't know.

"Can I hold her?" House asked Cuddy, his eyes trying to tell her to trust him.

Cuddy gently handed Rachel to House. It was like déjà vu but only now, Rachel was months older and House was a slightly changed man.

House held Rachel and looked at her, assessing the things that changed since the last time he saw her. She was still small but not too small anymore. She still looked like she'd get crushed if he held on too tight so he very cautiously and tenderly held her, rocking her in his arms. A sight not a soul in the world would have dared think possible.

After about four minutes Rachel's cries changed into gurgling and cooing incoherently. She was looking up at him, their eyes two sets of different shades of blue. Hers were like Cuddy's. His were like the ocean. The intensity made her take a while to get used to. Eventually she was relaxing, just locking her gaze with the man holding her with all the love that was similarly like how Cuddy held her.

Cuddy was tearing up at the site. Normally she would have smiled but that moment she was smiling _and_ tearing up at the same time. Never would she have thought she'd see House holding her child with so much care and either love or admiration. The last time he held her his face was blank. This time his face revealed hope. And it gave Cuddy just that.

Hope. Hope that things would really take a turn to change for the better. A thing House deserved and was long overdue was his happiness. And it took him three months to get himself back to a path that he chose would leave him somewhere he wanted to be. Cuddy was more than happy for him. And she was eternally grateful that he was sharing that hope and change with her and Rachel.

Without a thought, Cuddy walked towards the two who were still eye to eye with each other. House didn't hear her footsteps which were as light as a feather since she didn't have heels or slippers on.

When he felt her touch his arm, he was spellbound to see her lips closing in on his. It was the perfect moment.

Third time's the charm. And it meant more.

With Rachel still in his arms, Cuddy was on his right side, her right arm snaking behind his neck while her other arm helped him support Rachel. House secured Rachel in his arm before meeting Cuddy halfway.

Halfway, they were finally meeting each other; No regrets, no deflections, no lies.

The world didn't exist when their lips met. His soft lips met her full, luscious lips in a sensual kiss that stole their breath. It was slow yet fast. Their pace was slow; their heartbeats ran for miles as they took their time kissing each other.

Cuddy noticed that Rachel succumbed to sleep again so she pulled away from House and took her daughter in her arms and gently laid her back on the crib and tucked her in. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning back at House who was still in a haze.

She walked to him and stood on the tips of her toes before she wrapped both arms behind his neck, her left arm in line along his shoulder. Eventually her right arm slightly slid up and House knew what was coming next.

Cuddy's right hand slid up to apply pressure on his head so their kiss deepened. She opened her mouth not waiting for him to ask permission to taste her completely. Their lips slid against each other tasting, nibbling. Their tongues glided in a breathtaking Tango. Slow, slow, then fast. It was a perfect rhythm they took pleasure in taking.

His tongue suavely explored her mouth which tasted like strawberries and cream. His yogurt. She tasted like a drug anyone would die to get their hands on. Too bad; she was made for him alone.

Her tongue graciously gave him the lead and she only followed. He tasted divine. It was a mixture of the most intoxicating things. She was softly moaning at every part his tongue skimmed against and she lost herself in every second their kiss progressed.

A kiss they have both craved for, for far too long they finally were having. A kiss. A simple act that meant nothing to most people meant half of the world to them.

It was bliss.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Love it, like it, hate it? Please let me know…

…_**Please leave a review…**_

**Another fun activity: **

_Noticed that the ending was left hanging? What do you think should or would happen next?_

_[No smut yet, sorry.]_


	5. Taking Chances

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks so much for the reviews and the ideas/suggestions included in them! They make me very happy and full of ideas and they feed the muse. _

_Oh and btw, I like constructive criticism, really I do... I most especially like them if they weren't given anonymously even if it was the reviewer's choice._

_But please don't be too harsh on me… Anyways, I wanted to share what I think is the first [if I remember correctly] bad/meanest/harsh/slightly personal review I ever received. I got it from a different site:_

_**[[Name:**__ Critic (Anonymous) · __**Date:**__ 10/24/09 03:06 am · __**For:**__ Third Time's the Charm _

_You must be either a really fat girl or a girl filled with gluttony. Must you write something food related in almost every paragraph? And the kiss? With the kid in his arms?__** I mean like really.]]**_

I wasn't affected by it… Well, I was for a while but then I laughed it off… She obviously doesn't know me and probably didn't get to read or understand the chapter well…

_Okay, on to the chapter! I hope you guys love it! We need all the Huddy goodness we can get for the torturous months to come… (Why torturous? Drop a message and I'll reply. I've promised there'd be no spoilers here. Lol)_

_Please read all the stuff on the A/N below…_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 5: TAKING CHANCES

_**.**_

_A kiss they have both craved for, for far too long they finally were having. A kiss. A simple act that meant nothing to most people meant half of the world to them._

_It was bliss._

On impulse, Cuddy gazed at him through half-lidded eyes and she marveled at the sight of him into kissing her amorously. From the back of his neck and his head her hands glided gracefully down to cup his stubbly cheeks and caressed them gently, loving how his stubble scraped her soft palms.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss House slowly opened his eyes to find hers gazing at his. Her sapphire eyes illuminated by the dim nightlight. Her eyes seemed to turn gray from the light, a beautiful unearthly gray.

They stood there, not quite certain of the right words to utter.

"I think I should go, goodnight Cuddy," House told her and started walking out of Rachel's room, predictably off to get his jacket.

It was déjà vu for Cuddy. He was walking away again. What she didn't know was whether he was walking away because he either thought it was a good point to end the night or he's confused like he was before when she lost Joy. But if he thought it was a good point to end the night, he would have at least, slightly formally do it and not run.

Cuddy did a last check on Rachel before walking out of the nursery and looking at House who was, as she thought, was already in his jacket and looking down at the floor, not determined to look her in the eyes.

"Can we talk for awhile?" Cuddy asked him in a solemn tone.

House wanted to leave. It had been a close to perfect night and he didn't want to ruin it by saying stupid words that he'd soon regret. He wanted her lips, her eyes, her scent, and her ingrained in his memory without remembering something bad that came after him opening his mouth and saying some sarcastic comment.

He wasn't acting confused like he was during that kiss when Cuddy lost joy. He was just anxious because he, himself knows that he can't control his own mouth at times.

"House, please," Cuddy called out to him softly as she sat down on the sofa and patted the empty space next to her.

House didn't meet her eyes as he made his way to the sofa and sat beside her with his head hung low.

"I wasn't—"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain, I was as—" Cuddy started to make out a reason that she thought would fit the current situation but House knew that she was just about to make an excuse that wasn't even near his reason for walking out of the room.

"It wasn't like the last time." House said with his fingers at his temples, massaging them as he pondered on how to tell her as he was still getting used to opening up.

Cuddy was surprised. She thought that it was very lucky for her that he cut her off at once. "Oh," she said, the only response she was able to make.

"Then—"she started but was once again cut off by House.

"I could have easily done... or said something that would have ruined that… moment. And I didn't want to so… I thought it was best if I just left," House said slowly, trying to get the appropriate words.

Cuddy shook her head. "You could have just as easily done so without walking out, you know," she told him.

House finally lifted his head and looked at her mellow outlook. She was right.

"Everyone who gets close to me, get hurt," House started.

"That was before," Cuddy reasoned quickly, patting his arm reassuringly. Those were her own words. The words he told him that fated day. But it was true, he did hurt the people who got close to him, but now he was renewed, arisen from the dark and on his way to new lights with new wings. That was what she believed. God knew how different their thoughts could be at times.

"I'm still the one from before," House said. And indeed he was, sans the addiction, and added that he accumulated more humanity than before.

"Everyone can change, House," Cuddy said.

"People don't change," House stated but without the pride he had when he always said it before. With that tone alone he knew that she knew he was proven wrong. He did change.

Cuddy's face relaxed when she saw that he wasn't able to say one of his infamous lines with enough dignity like he used to. "Everybody lies," she softly said.

"I'll eventually go back to being the way I used to," House gloomily added instead of acknowledging the comfort he gave her.

Cuddy frowned at that. It was as if he didn't want to change at all. That he didn't trust himself enough to do so. This was what she didn't want to see him be like. She didn't want him being miserable again for his lack of hope and trust in himself. He's gone through so much to throw everything away.

He had been absolutely amazing tonight and he had been great with her and Rachel. He expressed in his actions that he was trying but now his wheels are starting to turn again and they were wheeling him into that dark abyss he used to lose himself in.

If he was going to be like this all the time she didn't have any choice but let him go for real. The thought of it hurt her but it was the truth and the truth hurts. She was a mom now. If she wasn't, she'd be willing to put up with his instability. But if he were really trying to start anew and pursue change in his life, he had to act now. If she really wanted him as a part of hers, she too had to act now.

It was harsh to say it to his face but he had to know. It was for the benefit of them both.

"House, I don't need this," Cuddy said as she turned away from him.

House's head snapped to look at her. What was wrong with her? He was stating the facts. He didn't want her wholly thinking that he'd change his personality or part of it so quickly. He'd just gone back for Pete's sake.

"I'm just saying facts, Cuddy. You can't deny that it's a possibility," he told her in a quiet voice, willing her to understand.

"And I don't need your negativity and pessimism either," she added regretfully.

"Then tell me what you need so that I could try to be on the same page with you because I don't think we're on the same one at the moment," House said in a whispered plea. He wanted to understand her. He could read her mind at certain times but at that moment, they were both misunderstanding the other with all the thoughts running through their minds.

"I'm a mother now, House. I know you understand that but I also need you to understand that I need a guy I can rely on every single day," she told him as she looked him in those electrifying blue eyes with her sapphire ones.

"And I'm not that guy," he desolately answered hanging his head low as he stood up and walked to the arch that separated her living room from the hallway, not facing her.

"You could be anything you want, House," Cuddy told him with hope in her voice as she looked at his retreating form. The hope in her voice was what he gave her when she saw him with Rachel, the way he held her, the way their eyes seemed to non-verbally communicated. He was not a man of words but of actions and gestures. But he was a man of his word.

_You could be the man with the answers, or the man with Cuddy. _Wilson's words slipped through his thoughts. He chose to be the man with Cuddy, House remembered. He threw the coffee cup away. Why wasn't he doing that now? Why wasn't he throwing away all negativity and rationalizations and try to look at the greater possibilities?

He was scared. But what was life without fear, he thought. Everyone gets afraid and he was, after all, no matter how he rarely shows it, still human. Cuddy's scared too, his conscience, which sounded a lot like Wilson, told him.

Cuddy was getting more nervous as the seconds and minutes ticked by that he was just standing there most probably contemplating, thinking of if's and buts. She wanted them to try and have something together but she wouldn't push him if he didn't.

Even God should push them together for heaven's sake.

_Wanting a relationship together. A chance they both longed for to take. They knew changes will happen if they indeed got together. They risk everything._

"I won't promise you anything Cuddy," _he'll try_.

Cuddy stood up and walked in front of him. She cupped his cheek with one hand and he leaned into her touch and caress. "I want you to try," _she knows he will_. She smiled.

House nodded in her hand and pulled her in tightly without second thought. He hugged her with his bandaged left hand in the small of her back ad his right hand buried in her unruly beautiful locks. She was hugging him back with just as much intensity as he was with her hand still on his cheek while her other was on his chest.

_It was a mutual, wordless agreement. They wanted to try to be together. In a relationship._

_And that was a chance they were willing to take._

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Lemme know what you think… Read stuff below (slightly important)…

_**Please review.**_

_Follow me on Twitter: Iane_Casey_

_**:: I have a new activity for everyone! ::**_

_Imma spoil you guys now by saying House will take Rachel out somewhere… Where do you want him to bring her?_

_Ideas… and Go._

_**Btw, do you guys want House back at PPTH soon?**_

_**--More spoilers for next chap:**_

_House talks to Nolan… _

_Happy HUDDY with Rachel… [Well, because I'm pretty sure we all need lots of happy Huddy…]_


	6. First Date

_**A/N:**_ _Hopefully was just really nuts and the others haven't lost interest in this story yet… Last chapter was a personal favorite of mine because I wished Cuddy had told House in 6x7 what she really needed…_

_Anyway, I've made this chapter slightly fluffy but House still remains in character [in my opinion]. This is a happy chap that I hope will, somehow, even in the smallest of possibilities, help you guys forget about what happened in 6x8._

_Oh and I've incorporated the scene mostly everyone hated and wrote it so that House was the guy who did it… Hope that part makes you happy. :D Title of the chap's First Date.. Lol, House and Rachel's first date. :D_

_A shoutout to Jeffhawke for a really cool idea! Thanks! :D And to those who suggested ice cream... thanks too! _

_**

* * *

**_

BTW

_**DO I HEAR PEOPLE REQUESTING HUDDY SMUT SOON FOR IPC??? [Next or next, next chap?]**_

_**Sound off on the revs!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inhale… release… sit back, and

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 6: FIRST DATE

_**enjoy!**__**

* * *

**_

_**Friday, 10 am**_

It's been two days since he's seen Cuddy… and Rachel. The last Wednesday night he saw them and they watched a few movies before House went back to the apartment he shared with Wilson.

For the last two days though, House had been online and searching different medical websites who thought they could actually cure a patient without seeing them. He knew that it still depended on the condition. But House also knew that he could do it with no problem at all once presented with viable and sufficient symptoms and information. He came across a patient that publicly announced his illness, posted his symptoms, lab tests, and such important information. The man also put up a reward of $25,000. But what got House's attention was that the man also posted the hospital where he was being treated. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and under his old team's care. He was able to solve his old team's case in the span of two days and a few hours. What surprised him though was how his leg got from tempting him to take Vicodin to regretting that he even thought of it. He knew he had to talk to Nolan soon.

House was in Mayfield for a session with Nolan that Friday. He was confused as to why what he was avoiding was what's pushing him away from what he didn't want to be repeated.

House was sitting on the chair in Nolan's desk and staring at the man for a good few seconds before he finally talked. "I slipped." He said, not specifying what the subject was.

"You took Vicodin?" Nolan asked him, assuming that it was indeed, Vicodin. His brows furrowed and his face went serious at once at the thought of House going back to the drug.

House handed a check made out to himself to Nolan and waited for his response when Nolan took the check and said "$25, 000," while looking at it.

House shrugged, "I solved my old team's case. I was about to take the pills, I went online, I found people posting medical problems, and... My leg stopped hurting." He drew out the last line like he didn't believe it himself.

Nolan was surprised, "Oh," was all he could say.

"Oh? I'm supposed to be changing my life. This is not a change," House was annoyed by Nolan's response.

Nolan, "Well, maybe I was wrong." He said, shrugging. He thought that House had to distance himself to everything he used to be and with House's revelation, he in fact needed his puzzles to make him forget about his leg.

House muttered, "Says the guy making sand castles in my brain."

Nolan's tone went firm as he looked at House. "We need to keep you from using. Taking your job away, the medical puzzles, nearly drove you back to it. Maybe diagnostic medicine is the key to keeping you clean."

"So you're okay with me going online, solving cases?"

Nolan shook his head, "No. You can't sit all day in a room by yourself. Isolation fosters depression."

House thought about it and looked at Nolan again. "The hospital is part of my old life. If I go back, I might become... who I was before, pills and all."

Dr. Nolan nodded taking it into consideration, "That's a possibility but could be… the only thing worse for you than going back to diagnostic medicine, is not going back."

"Guess we're gonna find out." House said.

_**

* * *

**_

Thirty minutes later

House was in the cab on the way back to his and Wilson's apartment thinking if he should try and go back to the hospital and practice medicine again. He was scared; he'd admit that to himself. He didn't know what could happen. He didn't want to go back to Vicodin. He was in the middle of analyzing his situation when his phone began to ring. He answered it without checking who was calling.

"House," he answered.

"It's Cuddy," Cuddy said, sounding a little hesitant. Well she didn't know how to ask him to do this favor for her.

House didn't know how to answer after that. "What's up?" he asked for lack of something to say and ask.

"I need a favor… Oh god, how do I ask you this," Cuddy said mostly to herself obviously embarrassed.

"Just spit it out Cuddy, whatever it is it couldn't be that bad," House smirked.

"Okay… My nanny had an emergency. I was wondering if…" Cuddy was getting nervous as she drew each word out and he was silent, "you could… I was wondering if you could look after Rachel… I have a very important meeting today and I can't bring her to work."

House was a little shocked and glad at the same time that she trusted him with her daughter. _Well, of course she would you idiot, you're a couple, _the nagging voice of Wilson told him.

"Sure, I'm on my way," House said nonchalantly. What? He was starting a relationship with her. What would he say? "No."? He'd be an idiot if he declined.

And, unbelievably he wasn't forcing himself to do so neither. At least he'd get to know the little… tyke. Who knows, maybe he'd actually enjoy.

Cuddy was stunned. Did he actually say yes? She was taken aback at the firmness and lack of hesitance in his voice. She needn't doubt him at all. She knew he'd try but she thought he'd first _try _to warm up and not actually start at once. "Thanks," she said and let a smile plant itself on her face.

"Thank me later," House said nervously. What if he screwed this up? Who knows? He took a deep breath and let his mind roam about the endless possibilities that could happen while he was with Rachel.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 11:30 am

"I'm so sorry, my nanny called while I was at work, I had to run home for Rachel," Cuddy immediately told him when he stepped inside her house.

"What time's your meeting?" House asked as if he didn't hear a word she said. Cuddy took it as a sign that he had no problem about it and needn't apologize.

"In about two hours. Need help with anything before I rush back to work? I have to prepare so many things!" Cuddy said exasperatedly. She was in the middle of fixing her files when her nanny called so she had to run home for Rachel. Luckily House agreed to look after her.

"Just where everything is," House shrugged as they made their way towards Rachel's room.

"Everything you're going to need is in the kitchen; I've set it all up while waiting for you. If you need to change her clothes, obviously you know where to find those. Please don't make her look like a hooker's daughter," Cuddy fired off but was slightly chuckling at the last part.

"Damn. I was planning on doing that last request," House joked.

"Hey sweetie, mommy has to go now. Uncle House will look after you for a while, okay?" Cuddy said as she carried an active Rachel in her arms.

"What you want her to say? "Yes, mommy."?" House smirked. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Ma…ma," Rachel giggled at Cuddy.

"I'm impressed," House said when he heard Rachel call her.

"Is there anything else before I go?" Cuddy inquired with a soft smile.

"Do I have to stay here or could I bring her out?" House asked half-shyly. He didn't want to stay cooped up. He'd at least like to go somewhere if he was in the mood.

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat at that request. Even if she knew it was for personal benefits, the thought of him taking Rachel out with him was a vision she'd love to see and experience. "Sure." She answered, not hesitating in the least bit. She trusted him.

Cuddy handed Rachel to House who took her carefully. She took her coat from the rack and approached House and Rachel who were both looking at her with those blue eyes. She wanted to take a picture then and there. Rachel was looking at her as if asking her why she was with the man carrying her. Surprisingly though, her daughter wasn't crying like she usually would when she saw her go. House was just looking at her normally.

"Bye sweetheart," Cuddy kissed Rachel on the crown of her head before getting her things and car keys in the kitchen and approached the duo.

She stood on her toes and pecked House in the cheek before hurrying out to her car. She had a lot of things to do.

House repositioned Rachel and made her face him, "It's just you and me little tyke," House said with a smirk. Rachel kicked and stuck her tongue out to him. House scrunched his face up and mimicked her, making him look silly.

Rachel giggled and clapped her hands at him.

House found it odd that the only word he could think of to describe Cuddy's daughter at that moment was 'cute'. He smiled.

"Mama…?" Rachel asked with her eyebrows up.

"She went to her other baby… kick some ass," House said bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"Asssssh?" Rachel asked him.

"Oh shit." House muttered with his eyes wide in shock. This kid was smarter than he thought. Cuddy was going to skin him alive!

House half-walked, half-limped to Cuddy's couch and sat down, Rachel facing him with her hands on his chest as she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"Assssssh?" she asked again, her bottom lip jutting out.

Before correcting her House laughed throatily at how cute she looked while saying a word she didn't know. Rachel giggled but thankfully didn't say the word again.

"Nooo… It's Rachhhel…" House covered, "Raaa…cccchhhheel…"

"Rr….chhhh…" Rachel tried to copy the sound House was saying. The sounds she made were slightly successful but one could compare to gurgling and not words or syllables.

House smirked when he got splattered with a few baby spit. "Cute." He muttered and wiped his face with one hand. He wasn't angry though. He was finding it fun. Icky messy but fun nonetheless.

"R…. aaa… cccchhh…ell," House tried again. He felt a little weird doing it but continued doings so for lack of something else to do and well… he had to remove 'ass' or 'ash' from the squirt's baby dictionary.

"Rrch," Rachel said and pouted, obviously not ready to pronounce her name yet. Her 'Rrch' sounded like 'Rsh' only.

"You'll get to do it. You'll be my protégé, kid." House said proudly.

He turned on the TV and switched it to a kid's channel and turned Rachel so she was facing the TV while she sat on House's abdomen.

A good twenty minutes later Cuddy's telephone rang and after seeing that the displayed ID was Cuddy's office number House answered it.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" she asked him when House picked up.

"Watching cartoons," House answered.

Cuddy chuckled at the mental image and leaned back in her chair, "Wow, sounds fun. Didn't realize I left two kids at home," she teased.

"Yeah, I'm calling social services," House quipped.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "You going out later?" she asked him, curious.

"Don't know… Thought I'd set up a play date with the other hot mommies," he sarcastically answered.

Cuddy's eyes went wide at the mention of 'play date' and she slapped her forehead, "Oh my God, I completely forgot!" she groaned, wanting to bang her head on the desk.

"What?"

"Rachel's nanny always brings her to the park near the house for Friday play dates at two in the afternoon. I completely forgot because of everything I had to do and her nanny… you get the idea," Cuddy said, propping her chin in her palm as she leant forward in her desk.

"I'll bring her," House said. Said, not suggested.

"What? No, I'm sure you won't want to do that. There'd be only moms there, you'd get bored, you'd—"

"I'll bring her, no big deal. It's a park, I could have fun thinking the joggers would fall and break their legs," House answered.

Cuddy's heart beat faster. He really was trying. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes," House answered firmly.

"You're doing great with her so far, you know?" Cuddy dreamily told him with a smile as her tensed body finally relaxed and she leant back on her chair once again.

_Uhh, your daughter learned the word 'ass' today, how's that great? _House thought. Then again, he was able to alter it so she said 'Rsh' instead. House didn't know how to answer that. It was like a different version of "I'm proud of you" coming from Cuddy.

"Are you sure you want to take her to that play date? I'd understand if you didn't. Really, I would, House," Cuddy asked him again, really wanting him to know that he didn't have to do something he didn't want to do.

"I'm sure Cuddy."

"Okay."

"House… Thank you," Cuddy said sincerely.

"It's nothing," House said.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Cuddy," House answered and hung up.

"Mama?" Rachel asked with that cute eyebrow thing again as she looked at him.

"Mama," House nodded. Rachel giggled and turned to watch again.

House observed her as she stared at the TV, seemingly thinking what was happening or why this character was doing that and so on.

A few minutes later Rachel looked at him, crawled to the arm of the couch and tapped her small hands on it as if calling him, babbling incoherently. House walked to the couch and smirked when Rachel raised her arms above her with a cute pout.

House rolled his eyes and sat beside her then carried her to put her on top of his abdomen again. Rachel turned her head to him and giggled. House's brows furrowed, wondering if the kid would suddenly walk later and scare him like the Son of the Mask. He laughed at the mental image and after a while of thinking about a few things he joined Rachel in watching Playhouse Disney.

_**

* * *

**_

Park, 2:05 pm

"Rachel!" a middle-aged woman with orange curly hair walked quickly towards him. House was carrying Rachel. Thankfully and miraculously his leg wasn't hurting and was just a dull throb from the walk to the park from Cuddy's house.

"I thought you won't be able to make it!" the woman told Rachel as if the infant could understand her. Sensing the joy and seeing the smile in the woman's face, Rachel smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh hi… I'm sorry. You must be Rachel's father! It's nice to finally meet you! Her nanny is the only one who brings her here every Friday afternoons. Rach's mommy brings her to a different activity place when she can as I've been told by her nanny. I'm Susan," Susan said with a welcoming smile, balancing Rachel on her hip and then extending her hand to House.

House was slightly annoyed by the over cheerfulness of Susan but bit his tongue. The last thing he needed was Cuddy's nanny finding out on the next play date that he practically made all the "hot" mommies cry. House shook the woman's hand and then he followed her.

"Ladies, this is Rachel's father…" Susan trailed off and turned to House.

"Dr. Gregory—"

"Wow, you're a doctor? Rachel must be pretty lucky to have you as her dad!" a woman with green eyes and short blonde hair gushed as she wiped her daughter's dirty little hands.

"I'm not---"

House was once again cut off when he tried to say he wasn't Rachel's dad. "Where do you work, Greg?"

"Kat, of course he works where his wife does. Dr. Cuddy's her name, if I'm not mistaken," a chubby young woman who was wearing a uniform that made House realize she was a nanny answered Kat's question.

"I think we better start our activities and leave Greg here some space to breathe," Susan butted in saving House from more torpedo-fast questions.

"I'll take Rachel for you, Greg, my son's with his father for the day. I head the play date, so, yeah. You could just sit there and watch or if you want to, you can join in," Susan told him with that disturbing Stepford wife smile.

"I'd rather watch," House told her still biting his tongue. Rachel waved at him and he offered a small grin and waved for two seconds. House sat on the bench which was situated under a tree and he watched Rachel playing with the other kids giggling, laughing, and clapping her hands along the beats the nannies and the moms were making. Susan was sure to support her when needed when she stood and walked.

"Say hi to daddy, Rachel," Susan whispered to Rachel as she turned the little angel towards House and showed her how to wave, "Come on sweetie, wave, say hi to daddy," she encouraged with a soft voice. Rachel giggled and waved her hands at House who waved back at her.

"I'm sure you're having a lot of fun since daddy's here watching you play today!" Susan squealed quietly as she turned away from House and continued to play with Rachel and the other kids.

"Your daddy's pretty handsome, sweetie," one of the nannies told Rachel while affectionately pinched her chubby cheeks.

"Dad's a doctor too," another nanny dreamily said.

"Da?" Rachel asked them noticing how many times the word was said.

"Wow! Rachel! You know how to say daddy already?" Kat squealed. But they were far away enough from House that her squeal couldn't be heard clearly.

"Da…" Rachel said again.

Susan carried her gently and turned her to House for the second time and whispered to her again. "There's Da, sweetie… He won't go anywhere," Susan assured her.

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's house, 5:25 pm

House opened the door and let out a very tired breath. He carefully pushed the stroller inside and extracted Rachel from it then he took a plastic bag that was in a small compartment of the stroller.

"No ice cream for you, ladybug," House told her when he sat down exhaustedly on Cuddy's couch and opened the lid of the Ice Cream pint.

Rachel pouted at him when she saw what House was eating. "Aaaaah," she said with her mouth open.

"No," House teased.

He was tired. He had to walk so far and push the stroller just to find an ice cream store to cool down the kid. Then they—well, he—walked around the area for a while, thinking they didn't have anything much to do at Cuddy's house.

Rachel whimpered and pouted at him looking as if she was about to cry. When House saw this he took a small scoop of strawberry ice cream and moved it close to her lips. Rachel gleefully put it in her mouth and looked up at House with a smile.

"Happy?" he asked her. Rachel stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and took another spoonful for himself.

House took the remote from the side table and turned on the TV which was already set to the Disney channel.

"Da!" Rachel suddenly squealed happily up at him while she smacked his chest when she crawled near him on the couch.

House looked at Rachel with eyes as huge as plates. Why the hell was she calling him--- oh no, oh God. Those idiots! They were referring to him as her daddy every time they looked at her and gestured at him! Oh boy, did he want to shove his cane up Susan's…

"I'm home!" Cuddy called out.

House's eyes bugged out of their sockets when he heard Cuddy's voice echo through her hallway. What in God's name was he going to if Cuddy heard Rachel say 'Da' and look at him as she does it?! He's screwed. Royally screwed.

Cuddy approached her living room and leaned at the arch looking at House with a smile. She knew he was exhausted. Who wouldn't be?

"How was your day?" Cuddy asked cheerfully.

"Self-explanatory," House said. Rachel was about to crawl down the couch but House held her just in time. Cuddy smiled.

"Mama!" Rachel clapped and gurgled happily, raising her arms above her for Cuddy to carry her.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Cuddy greeted and kissed her in the forehead but didn't retract her from House's grip.

Rachel lowered her arms when Cuddy didn't get her. She turned away from her mother and tried to crawl up House's chest but wasn't successful so she whimpered.

"Da!!!" her powerful lungs whined. House froze. Cuddy gaped like a fish out of water.

_Oh shit, _House thought.

"Da!!!" Rachel said again smacking House's abdomen.

"House… did she just…" Cuddy was cut off when House's strong arm and hand pulled her down the couch so she landed beside him abruptly.

She looked horror-stricken in shock at both House's actions and Rachel's words. House had no explanation in mind yet so he did what he did best. He improvised.

Catching Cuddy unawares, House claimed her lips in a non-invasive way. Just to calm her down in the weirdest breath-taking way. Rachel had settled on his midsection and turned her head away from them unintentionally as she turned her head to the cartoons on the TV.

Cuddy's hand instinctively went to cup House's cheek as they kissed, forgetting that she was in the middle of a very interesting interrogation. Tongues didn't tangle, nor did they tango. Their lips just sensually and slowly glided against each other's.

The need for air became inevitable and they broke apart deliciously breathless. Cuddy looked up at him and met his captivating blue oceans.

"What was that for?" she asked him breathlessly.

Upon hearing her mother's voice again Rachel turned her head towards Cuddy and she sat up raising her arms up again. This time Cuddy took her and Rachel snuggled her little head in the crook of her mother's neck. Cuddy looked at House and he pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. When she did, he moved her head gently to the crook of his neck.

"Da…" Rachel breathed sleepily.

Cuddy sighed contentedly. Not minding what Rachel called House.

It fit.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Long enough? Lol… Please rev. :D_

_Please lemme know what you think of the Rachel/House moments! This is my first time to write House/Rachel scenes. I need input so I'd know how I should handle the many more that's coming..._

_Follow me on Twitter: Iane_Casey_

_I give out spoilers and sneak peeks there at times… _

_**

* * *

**_

DO I HEAR PEOPLE REQUESTING HUDDY SMUT SOON FOR IPC???

_**Sound off on the revs!**_


	7. VERY Important Author's Note!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

* * *

I'm very sorry to say this but I'm stopping my fics temporarily...

I got this message from someone on ff and it was very, very, very depressing and I actually deleted after having read it...

And another thing, my mom banned me from writing AND reading fanfic at home just because I won't let my snoopy nephew read it... also, she just doesn't get that I love writing...

I've tried writing at school and it worked, but my laptop's battery life won't last that long [We're not allowed to charge our gadgets at Uni]... and the wi-fi at Uni is completely useless!

Anyways, moving on...

I've struck a deal with her[mom] last night. She wanted to know what people appreciated with what I do... and she even asked me why I should continue writing... _[Believe me, I told her 'duh'.] [I've also forced her to read the revs but she was very stubborn about reading the old ones...]_

_I'm 18 but still living under her roof so I can't possibly argue with her... She pays the bills! _

**I also implore the closet readers to cooperate because I honestly and seriously want to continue writing for you guys... **

_

* * *

_

_Please help me out here guys..._

**_Please write a review as to why you like my stories and why you think my mom should allow me to continue writing..._**

**_When she gets to read the revs, I just hope as hell that she leaves me alone and let me write whatever I want to write..._**

* * *

I have but one plea:: PLEASE BE POLITE... she's still my mom, you know...

**_I'm really looking forward to your help, guys! Thank you so much for the support!_**

**_*fingers crossed*_**

**_-Iane_**


	8. Can We Dance Now?

_**FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN DISCLAIMER: Blame the company we pay to provide us broadband! This was supposedly up Tuesday **_**afternoon**_** along with Absence and BW… ! It would have been up hours earlier than I promised but the DSL was absolutely useless! Cable company sucks as well! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, House is not mine… The restaurant mentioned is but a figment of my imagination… :D**_

_**A/N:**_

_Iane Casey is back! _

_A heartfelt thank you to everyone who helped out with the problem I had… The kind and supporting words drove me to very, very happy tears! AND it convinced my mom to let me continue writing _at home. _Thank you so much, you guys! It truly meant a lot to me, knowing that there are a great deal of people who loves/likes what I do… For that, I give you guys a BIIG HUG! _

_So… as most of you know, I __promised __smut… But while I was nearing the end of the smut supposedly for this chapter, a thought entered my mind. I've noticed most stories [including mine] has smutty chaps that end in that and I wanted to transfer the smut for this chapter to the beginning of next chap so you get the morning after at the same time…! :)_

_No smut but long chapter for a much needed celebration of having convinced my mom [and that's hard to do] to let me write at home._

_**Again, thank you so much… and as always, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 7: CAN WE DANCE NOW?

_**Thursday, after lunch**_

"I was wondering…" House started the minute Cuddy entered her office. He was seated on her couch and tapping his feet on her carpeted floor.

"Never changed, have you?" Cuddy said in good humor as she placed her briefcase on top of her desk. She then went back to her coat rack and took off her coat to put on her lab coat.

"Secretary left it unlocked." House shrugged.

"I don't have a secretary. Why are you here so early anyway?" Cuddy smirked.

"Oh, right… Janitor left it unlocked," House said with the same smirk, ignoring her question.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and she sighed knowing that she won't win the battle, "You were wondering…?" she prompted him, getting back on topic gesturing for him to speak.

"We've been seeing each other for a few days straight now and…" he trailed off, not sure if she wanted to go on these kinds of things. Well, he knew she did when she was trying to find guys to date online. But he wanted to bring her somewhere special.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed in curiosity. What was going on in that big head of his? His face was so blank that she couldn't read him if she tried. Was he trying to stop seeing her or was he wanting to ask something? She didn't know, he wouldn't give her a hint.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night? It's Friday, and I still don't have my license back and…" House looked her in the eyes, he was a little vulnerable at the moment so she didn't speak, afraid that he might suddenly draw back and rescind the offer he hasn't even presented yet. "You could bring Rachel and…" House stopped there and remained staring her dead in the eye softly.

A beautiful smile graced Cuddy's luscious lips as she beamed at him, "I'd love to, House," she said and approached him and sat down beside him in the couch, "But I don't want Rachel to come with us. Well, not tomorrow, if you know what I mean." Cuddy said taking his hand. "I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow night," she told him serenely.

House nodded quietly but allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his usually blank and passive face. "Great!" he said nonchalantly, his mood rapidly changing from vulnerable back to his usual self.

"Want to let me know where you're taking me?" she asked him with a coy smile as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms in front of him. The always-loved "eye sex" once again gracing them with its presence after months.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." House teased with his gruff, sexy voice.

"You haven't picked out the place yet." Cuddy stated raising an eyebrow up at him.

House let out a breathy chuckle, "Good guess. What gave it away?" he asked her.

"You already did that once… back in college…" Cuddy grinned at the memory, "it's a shame you've forgotten about a lot of things!" she then pouted playfully turning her head away from him.

"I haven't forgotten," House told her seriously.

"Neither have I," she replied turning her head back towards him with a dreamy smile he rarely saw on her face.

House uncharacteristically cupped her cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her other one and whispered huskily in her ear, "Prove it to me tomorrow."

Cuddy's mouth hung open a crack as shivers ran up and down her spine at his words. "I just did, a few minutes ago. You're the one who forgot," she whispered in his ear as her fingers toyed with his short hair.

"Get a room!" Wilson smirked when he entered Cuddy's office after finding it unlocked.

House and Cuddy immediately pulled apart from their intimate position on the couch; House's arm draped over Cuddy while his other was on her skirt-clad leg. Cuddy's right arm was draped over House's shoulder when she toyed with his hair while her other was placed gracefully on top of her lap.

Cuddy stood up abruptly and walked behind her desk to get her authority known, "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked him with a smirk, trying to keep herself from blushing profusely, if that was possible.

"Thought I'd try to act like House," Wilson sarcastically told her with a smirk causing Cuddy to roll her eyes. "Budget reports," he then said nonchalantly, placing a few files on top of her desk. He narrowed his eyes at House who was just smirking at him, a little annoyed that he ruined his fun.

"Well, I'll leave you two back to your… business." Wilson declared chivalrously.

"It wasn't what you think it was…" Cuddy started but Wilson cut her off by raising his hands in defense.

"No need to explain, I understand both your needs," Wilson assured her mockingly in the same tone.

"You think we were going to get it on inside her office while the rumor mill stood outside and listening on in on how I make the Dean of Medicine moan?" House sarcastically fired off, leaving Cuddy's mouth agape.

Wilson shrugged and exited Cuddy's office with a smug grin on his face.

"With what I just said did you rescind your acceptance of my proposal?" House asked with a smirk although inside he was slightly nervous.

Cuddy's eyes slightly widened in shock, "Of course not!" she replied seriously, knowing that even if he meant those words sarcastically, the thought of it being right was still eating at him.

"Good… I'll see you tomorrow then," House said and stood from the couch and exited her office.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. He was still the same House. Minus the drugs, alcohol, and only less or probably not even miserable now.

_**

* * *

**_

Friday, Wilson's apartment, 7 pm

"Blue tie, or the red one?" House asked Wilson who was standing near the door looking at him. Wilson pointed to the blue one and House immediately threw away the red tie and put the blue one on.

"So where are you taking her?" Wilson curiously asked House.

"A place with valet parking, dinners by candlelight, and piano and violin players playing jazz and other genres to accompany the mood," House clued him in.

Wilson sighed, "I don't want to give myself a hard time guessing so just tell me."

"The Palace," House proudly stated.

Wilson smiled brightly. The palace was the best restaurant in New Jersey and the possibility of getting a reservation there upon short notice was almost impossible. "Great choice." He complimented.

House nodded and did a once over before stalking out of the bathroom and getting the corsage he got Cuddy from the fridge.

"I don't think she'll like it," House said as he stared at the elegant corsage he held in his hand.

"I know you gave Cameron one before. Who cares? It's just your thing. And knowing Cuddy, she'll love it," Wilson assured him.

"Cuddy's not just anyone, Wilson." House said seriously. Wilson nodded in consideration of the thought.

After a few minutes a knock came at the door. House opened it to find a very stunning Cuddy carrying a sleeping Rachel in her arms. Wilson came up behind House and quickly but gently took Rachel from Cuddy.

"Thank you so much, Wilson. Give me a call if you're having trouble with anything at all," Cuddy said with a very sincere smile.

"Don't worry about Rachel, enjoy your night. However that may turn out to be considering you're with House and all. You can leave her with me if you… well, you know." Wilson joked.

"I think I'll live. And I'm not sleeping with him," Cuddy said with a small laugh. Cuddy kissed Rachel on the forehead before facing House. "You ready?" she asked. House nodded before giving Wilson a small nod.

House and Cuddy exited the apartment before he handed her the corsage shyly, gently nudging her.

"It's for you," House told her when Cuddy could only stare at the beautiful corsage. The fresh pink hydrangeas accented the striking white rose in the center and made her heart beat faster at the thought that House gave her something so beautiful like it.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Thank you, it's beautiful!" she cheerily said blushing a little when House took it from the box and tied it securely around her wrist. The feel of his fingers lightly brushing against her hand was making her shiver inside.

"You're welcome." House replied with a small but very satisfied grin after he finished tying the corsage.

As they walked to the car Cuddy kept admiring the flowers on her corsage. She kept lightly running her hands along the flowers and she couldn't forget that House was the one who gave it to her. It was a little old fashioned considered bouquets were in now and corsages are rarely thought of but she probably would have preferred the corsage since she can wear it around her wrist all night.

"You look good," House complimented, taking in her attire for the first time that night. She was wearing a silky navy blue halter evening dress that was empire cut. Her dress accentuated her round globes and revealed her jaw-dropping cleavage. The halter also left her smooth, creamy back for his admiring and viewing pleasure. She was breathtaking, and his comment didn't do her attire any justice at all. She didn't just look good, she looked divine. What with her hair up in a bun and a few curls framing her angelic face.

"You wore a tie." she chuckled and stopped him in his tracks, not caring if they were in the hallway, "You hate ties," she said with a smile, looking up at him as she fixed his slightly badly-tied tie for him. The fact that he really dressed up for this already melted her heart more and she was enjoying the evening so far even if it hardly just begun.

"There, better," Cuddy said, patting the tie in place.

"Thanks," House said with a smirk.

Cuddy shook her head and started walking out of the building with house right behind her.

They reached Wilson's car which House borrowed for the night and he courteously opened the door for Cuddy who amusedly smiled at him in return. House sat on the driver's seat and drove from the apartment.

Sensing the silence starting to creep up on them Cuddy curiously turned to him and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret."

Cuddy smirked, "You'll take me there anyways a few minutes from now so why not just say it?" she taunted.

"Then sit and wait, we'll be there soon," he told her like an adult gently scolding a child.

Cuddy turned from him and crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

"What are you, eight?" he asked her with a smirk keeping his eyes on the road.

Cuddy's head whipped in his direction and House swore she could have given herself whiplash. She slightly pursed her lips from the dizzying sensation her childish action caused. Her right hand

With one hand guiding the steering wheel, House extended a hand and cupped the back of her neck gently caressing it. He knew she probably hurt herself even if he only saw her action from the corner of his eye.

"Stop acting like an adolescent, that's my job," he reprimanded her softly, kneading the back of her neck with practiced hands.

Cuddy let out a small huff at him but then closed her eyes, leaning back to his caresses. Where did he learn to do this? She stayed silent for a while, letting the dizziness pass.

She opened her eyes and wanted to complain when he stopped massaging her neck immediately missing his hand on her.

She slowly swayed her head to look at him and saucily smiled, "After that incident don't you think you should tell me now where you're taking me to dinner?"

House chuckled, "Nice try but no," he told her still not budging.

"You're no fair," Cuddy muttered.

"And I think you just forgot who you're talking to," House answered her with a smirk.

Cuddy shook her head and grinned. He was right.

* * *

"I can't believe you got a reservation!" Cuddy whispered to him in surprise as she let her arm hook on his when he offered it to her as they entered the distinguished restaurant.

"I am a man of many talents," House simply replied, patting her arm.

Cuddy scoffed playfully, "Talented, huh? Yeah right." House just rolled his eyes at her in reply.

Cuddy marveled at the interior design of The Palace. There were floor to ceiling high windows that were garnered with red and gold curtains that make you think you were in some sort of fairytale like Cinderella instead of a restaurant. The windows overlooked fantastic sights around Princeton as the restaurant and others near it were situated atop a hill.

No doubt the name of the restaurant lived up to its name. The Palace. For it almost a hundred percent resembled one.

Dinner by candle light, champagne or red wine, while you gaze into your lover's eyes which reflect the fire or the other soothing lights that give the place a sense of extravagant hominess and prominence along with its regal ambiance.

"Mr. and Mrs. House," the waitress politely called their attention with her British accent, gesturing towards their table in the north wing which House knew was one of the hardest wings to get a reservation for because it was the most expensive and extravagant part of the big restaurant.

"I'm—"

House laughed in a husky low voice when he saw Cuddy blush and he cut her off, "Thank you." He told the waitress who then nodded and excused herself.

"Mrs. House…" House teased as he pulled out a chair for Cuddy chivalrously.

Cuddy only sneered at him slightly once she was sure nobody would see her acting like a kid.

"Don't be mad Cuddles, you should be flattered!" House continued to tease her. Instead of answering him she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come on, Cuddles, it's not so bad to be called Mrs. House. If I remember correctly you once used it to get back at me before."

"I don't want us acting like kids in a place like this." Cuddy told him honestly, running her index finger in circles on the ivory cloth.

House leaned back and looked at her with a small grin, "But you enjoy it!" he said in a whisper.

Cuddy gave him a lopsided grin as she looked up at him, raising her head to meet his eyes. "Yes I do. But can't we just enjoy tonight with _it_ tuned down a bit?" she asked of him.

House's face fell slightly as it went from silly to serious. "Am I doing too much?" he asked her seriously, his voice low. He loved pulling Cuddy's pigtails but he didn't want to overdo it tonight and sometimes he just didn't know when to stop. He unconsciously began fiddling with his intertwined fingers which were folded atop the table in front of him as he pondered on things.

Cuddy pursed her lips and reached forward placing her hand gently on the top of his fiddling fingers. House immediately met her gaze and he looked away.

"I'm sorry," House whispered.

"Don't apologize, there's nothing you should apologize for. All I meant was to tune down the kiddy banter tonight. And as much as we both enjoy it, I'd like to have a great night with you," Cuddy told him sincerely.

House was about to answer when a new waitress came to their table and introduced herself as Charlotte. She told them that she'll be their waitress for the evening and were there anything they needed they should just let her know.

Charlotte each handed the couple a menu book bound in leather and with the restaurant logo and name inscribed in gold-colored script. After placing their orders Charlotte left them alone to have their orders prepared.

"So… what do we talk about?" House suddenly asked her as they just silently stared at one another.

"Anything. You asked me out, think of something," Cuddy playfully quipped.

"You agreed though," House said then he smirked, "I thought we should tune down our undeniable sexual attraction you so subtly called banter?" he mischievously asked.

Cuddy widened her smile at him in both shock and amusement upon hearing his words.

"Nice…" Cuddy said taking her glass of Sangria and sipping the wine.

"How's your baby? And I meant your other one, the big one, if you get what I mean," House said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him but answered anyway. "I don't want to talk about work…" she told him honestly.

"What? We're not working together so it's a nice question, thoughtful too, if I do say so myself," he told her with a smartass grin.

"Hmm… thoughtful. House, Gregory House, thoughtful. Who would've imagined?" Cuddy teased him as she swirled the Sangria in the glass.

Remembering about what he and Nolan talked about, House thought it was a good moment to bring up the topic for lack of one. "You'd want to talk about work, I guarantee you." He stated.

Cuddy arched a brow up at him, "Oh really? Enlighten me."

"I talked to Nolan. He said he thought it'd be better for me to practice medicine again." House seriously told her unconsciously running a finger back and forth along the rim of his long-necked glass of Sangria.

Cuddy set the glass down and folded her hands in front of her and she looked at House in what he thought was concern. "Really?" House nodded. "What do _you _think about it Cuddy asked him, pursing her lips in a thin line.

"I'd try it again if it meant me getter better. I want to get better…" House looked at her straight in her sapphire eyes and she knew he was vulnerable upon being so open to her. "Mayfield helped. Hitting rock bottom saved me."

There was silence in their table as Cuddy's eyes seemed to mist from his view. Her eyes almost turning silver from the light the candle emitted. House looked down when he heard no response from her.

He flinched a bit but soon relaxed when he felt her warm hand enclose the hand he was playing with the glass rim with. "_You_ saved yourself, House." She told him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your orders are here." Charlotte apologized as a man in a waiter's suit placed House and Cuddy's caviar on the table.

Cuddy gave a small thankful smile up at Charlotte while House just nodded as he continued to drink in the entrancing sight of the angel in front of him.

When Charlotte left them yet again House didn't know he was still staring until Cuddy pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Before thinking House blurted out the truth he so wanted to tell her the moment he saw her when he answered the door. "You look beautiful tonight." He told her in a dazed voice, still pulling himself together.

Cuddy blushed and smiled at the same time while House somewhat looked shocked that he let that slip out. "Thanks," Cuddy told him for lack of anything to say.

House dramatically sighed and straightened his back before looking back at Cuddy. "Let's dig in!" he told her.

"We still have to talk about that talk you had with Nolan though…" Cuddy told him as she started to eat.

"The night is young, Cuddles," House muttered. Cuddy smiled. At least he didn't shoot her down about it.

Twenty minutes later a man in a white tux introduced himself as the vocalist of the band that would be playing for the night. He also said that the dance floor was open to any couple who wanted to sway to the music.

"Dessert?" House suggested, "and I'm not talking about sex, you minx," he added with that annoying smirk Cuddy both loved and wanted to slap off his face at the same time.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"Tiramisu… Crème Brule… Strawberries and crème… Death by chocolate… cheesecakes… I don't know, you pick." House said as he browsed the carte du jour.

"Tiramisu would be good." Cuddy said without looking at him. She looked at the couples swaying to the wonderful music the band was playing and the luring voice of the vocalist as he sung to the band's rendition of Blue moon. It was a classic but the man sung it beautifully.

House ordered her Tiramisu while he got himself a slice of Blueberry cheesecake. Glancing back at her he saw she was staring at the couples dancing in the dance floor but was focused on one couple that stood out.

At the far corner of the dance floor was a blonde guy in what House thought was in his early thirties dancing with an exceptionally beautiful woman who was in her lover's arms, her hands draped behind his neck to support her back. The wheelchair he scooped her from stood a few feet away from them and they seem to not care the tinniest bit that there were others either pitying them or admiring them. There was only the two of them there dancing together without a care in the world.

Cuddy didn't notice that she audibly sighed as she gazed at them with admiration. There were very few men like that these days. Men who don't love you just because of your physical attributes but also loves you for who you really are on the inside. It was very romantic. There was nothing to be pitied.

"You have yourself a cripple here, you know. Although I'm pretty sure you can't carry me like that," House told her in a gruff but playful voice.

"It's very romantic. They make it look so easy when in fact, they probably go through a lot of discrimination and prejudice," Cuddy marveled as she kept her eyes on the amazing couple.

"I'm telling you now that there will be no dancing," House said firmly. As fancy as The Palace was he wouldn't dance in front of all the people.

Cuddy looked at him and arched a brow. "Who said I wanted to dance?" she inquired.

House smirked at her, "Your lips say no but your ample bottom wants to jiggy with it," House answered waggling his brows.

"So can we dance?" she hopefully asked him.

"Yeah, when fish can fly," House answered dryly, muttering under his breath. As much as he wanted to dance with her he didn't want to be recognized by anyone. Maybe he still hasn't changed that much, he thought.

If Cuddy was disappointed she didn't show it. She just shrugged and looked at him, thinking of a topic they could talk about while waiting for dessert.

"Sorry… I just don't want to—"

"It's okay, House, I understand," Cuddy assured him with a soft smile. House nodded shyly. Given the chance they were far from Jersey he'd dance with her, he promised himself that.

"By the way, about what you mentioned earlier, practicing medicine again… are you sure about it? I mean I'd love that certainly if you'd go back to Plainsboro but… is that what _you _want?" Cuddy asked him concernedly.

"I want what's best for me… Change is inevitable," House stated, finally letting himself believe that people _do_ change. Maybe not wholly but partially. Still a change nonetheless.

"Okay," Cuddy said with a small smile. She was internally glad that he wanted to do what's best for his wellbeing and not thinking negatively at once like he usually did before.

"That's it?" House asked her.

"Well, we have to go through everything you need to do to get your license back, of course," Cuddy told him as she thought of the situation he was in and then reached across the table to hold his hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry, I'll be there every step." She assured him.

"Thanks, Cuddy. This… this means a lot to me," House honestly told her, running his thumb on the back of her hand.

Cuddy wanted to hug him then and there but refrained from it. She had all night long to do that.

* * *

_**Wilson's Apartment, 8:30 pm**_

"What do you think they're doing now?" Wilson asked Rachel as they both sat on the couch and watched Brother Bear.

Rachel looked at him with furrowed brows as she drank her milk from the bottle. She removed the nipple from her mouth and grinned at Wilson when he scrunched his face at her playfully.

"Da…?" Rachel asked him then looked around the apartment. She then pouted at Wilson and shook her head along with her small hands as if answering her own question that her 'Da' wasn't there.

"Da?" Wilson asked with arched brows. "You mean daddy?" Wilson asked her as if she understood him perfectly. Does Rachel call anyone daddy? He'd just die if Rachel called House that. He wouldn't be able to imagine the look on his best friend's face when someone, especially Cuddy's daughter, called him daddy.

Rachel crawled towards him and leaned her back on his arm then looked up at him with her cute bangs framing her face. "Mama?" she asked him.

"Well aren't you full of questions tonight?" Wilson chuckled making Rachel giggle at his chuckle.

"Mama?" she asked again tapping her hand on his arm.

Wilson imitated her earlier actions waving his hands the way she did a while ago and telling her that her mama wasn't there. He thought he saw her lips quiver as if she was going to cry so he picked her up and sat her on his chest and faced her towards him so that he was a little leveled with her face.

When he thought she was about to cry her little lungs out, Rachel sneezed directly in front of him. After that Rachel giggled at the look on his face, his nose scrunched up, brows furrowed and lips set in a thin line.

"Niiiice," Wilson dryly said, "that… that was a good but disgusting sneeze." He told her as he wiped his face, glad that it wasn't that wet and Rachel really just sneezed. "You sure House isn't rubbing off on you yet?" he teased in good humor.

"Da?" Rachel giggled.

Wilson's eyes slightly bugged out of their sockets. So Rachel really was referring to House as 'da'… He mentally rubbed his hands together and slipped a sinister grin along with it. The smell of blackmail was amazing. He could get freed from always washing the dishes and stuff. He could also blackmail him into stopping his continual habit of irking out their neighbors that they were living together and were planning to get hitched soon in some state.

Wilson wiped Rachel's nose with a hanky and settled her on his lap. Raising his larger hand in front of her he smiled and Rachel gave him a high five back, "You're not that bad, kid. You did the world a favor." He saluted her.

Oh House was going to be pissed, Wilson thought with a jolly grin.

* * *

_**Cuddy's house, 9:30 pm**_

"It was fun," Cuddy said with a smile as House walked her to her front door. "Come in for coffee?" she suggested hopefully. The night was still young and she still didn't want it to end. Wilson assured her that he'd look after Rachel for the whole night until the next morning unless Rachel had a hard time sleeping without her being the one to put her to bed.

"Sure," House said. He walked in behind her after closing the door and followed her to the kitchen.

When she was about to wash her hands in the sink she felt her heart beat faster when she felt his warm muscular arms wrap around her waist and his lips near her ear. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of him and smiled. If only time could have stood still.

"I'm sorry about the dance," he whispered sincerely, squeezing her to back up his apology.

"How about now? Can we dance now?" she whispered with her eyes closed.

House breathed her in and chuckled, "Can you carry me?" he joked.

Cuddy laughed quietly, "I doubt that."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She looked him in the eyes as she told him her request. "One dance… it's all I'm asking."

"There's no song," House reasoned. He found it a little cheesy but didn't mind.

"If I recall you're a pretty good singer as well as a musician," she grinned up at him.

"Ah yes, she does remember parts of our past," House teased.

"I remember everything… and I think we should dance now," she laughed.

"So do I," House told her but she was wondering if it applied to both her statements. She immediately forgot about it when he started to sway her along with him without music.

Leaning her head on his chest she felt his heartbeats and found them so relaxing that she could sleep with only listening to that. She closed her eyes and reveled in the way she fit in his arms.

She almost melted when she felt and heard him humming the rhythm of The Way You Look Tonight which also reminded her of My Best Friend's Wedding.

Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled when she felt him kiss the crown of her head lightly.

"Thank you, House… tonight was just amazing," Cuddy said on a very contented sigh as she recalled everything they talked about during dessert. What she'd give to keep things this easy between them at all times. Though she wouldn't ever even exchange the difficulties, though. The difficulties they faced made their bond grow stronger as the years went by and she wouldn't have it any other way. It was just a part of their dynamic.

She found herself wanting to kiss him with all she had when she felt his head dip and his warm, moist lips pressed a kiss on her shoulder, making shivers run up and down her spine and made her want to never let him go.

"House…" she whispered throatily closing her eyes to the feel of his lips still where they were after he placed that soft kiss on her shoulder.

House cupped her chin and gazed at her sapphire eyes. His arms then encircled her waist while hers immediately wrapped behind his neck and their lips fused in an unhurried wave of passion while wrapped around each other's embrace.

House's lips glided gracefully across Cuddy's luscious lips as a hand slithered from the small of her back to cup her neck. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss which she gladly accepted opening her mouth to allow him entrance eliciting a low and almost inaudible moan from deep within his throat.

His tongue slipped in her mouth and he mingled with hers, tasting each other relentlessly, kissing sensually, slowly, taking their time in exploring each other's mouth. He was addicted to her, her taste, the feel of her in his arms. He was intoxicated with her. Her scent was enticing, her lips were heaven and she, herself, was divine.

Cuddy reveled in the way House was kissing her so… amorously, so… sensually… that it was addicting for her to break off the kiss. Like hell she wanted to break it. He was kissing her with all he had but not intensely. He was being gentle and not aggressive. She was bound by his spell.

She kissed him back just as similarly; dancing with his skillful tongue; nibbling on his full lips, running her hand through his scruff, and taking in the taste of him without hesitance. Her tongue explored the insides of his mouth the way his was exploring hers and the sounds they were eliciting from each other made her want to just feel every part of him bare against her own flesh.

Pulling down on her bottom lip, House broke off the kiss and stared at her entrancing sapphire eyes which were heavy with want and need. He was too. She made him want to take her at that moment but he wanted to know that what she wanted was the same as his. But he didn't just want her… he needed her too.

The hand on the back of his neck slid down to cup his cheek when Cuddy closed the gap once more and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips again. He watched in awe at how her eyes closed as her lips neared his and kissed him. He was like gazing at an angel.

He was bewitched when she pulled back and looked at him, her sapphire eyes threading through his cerulean ones, telling him what she wanted, what she needed.

Him.

Them.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Love it, like it, hate it? Please Lemme know… :D

_**Please leave a rev! :D**_

_**So… excited for the smutty chapter ahead? I've already started it but I still want to know if you guys really want the smut next chap because if not, I could always move it. :D**_


	9. Words

_**Blame the internet provider, people! XD**_

_**A/N: Keep the revs coming you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews…**_

_**But most of all, thank you so much for reading and patiently waiting for updates! I love you all! :D**_

_Still can't believe how they made House's usually unbearable leg pain manageable by Ibuprofen… anyway, since I like House with less pain, I'll just go with it. _

btw--- This fic is going to be fun for a little while then we'll get a tad serious… We need all the Huddy fun, fluffiness [not too much!] and romance we can get… DS is an evil genius jerk.

_Okay, __**SMUT warning**__ to those who don't read smut… First part SMUT, second part is the morning after the next parts are just fun. :D_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 8: WORDS

_**.**_

"_House…" she whispered throatily closing her eyes to the feel of his lips still where they were after he placed that soft kiss on her shoulder._

_House cupped her chin and gazed at her sapphire eyes. His arms then encircled her waist while hers immediately wrapped behind his neck and their lips fused in an unhurried wave of passion while wrapped around each other's embrace._

_House's lips glided gracefully across Cuddy's luscious lips as a hand slithered from the small of her back to cup her neck. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss which she gladly accepted opening her mouth to allow him entrance eliciting a low and almost inaudible moan from deep within his throat._

_His tongue slipped in her mouth and he mingled with hers, tasting each other relentlessly, kissing sensually, slowly, taking their time in exploring each other's mouth. He was addicted to her, her taste, the feel of her in his arms. He was intoxicated with her. Her scent was enticing, her lips were heaven and she, herself, was divine._

_Cuddy reveled in the way House was kissing her so… amorously, so… sensually… that it was addicting for her to break off the kiss. Like hell she wanted to break it. He was kissing her with all he had but not intensely. He was being gentle and not aggressive. She was bound by his spell._

_She kissed him back just as similarly; dancing with his skillful tongue; nibbling on his full lips, running her hand through his scruff, and taking in the taste of him without hesitance. Her tongue explored the insides of his mouth the way his was exploring hers and the sounds they were eliciting from each other made her want to just feel every part of him bare against her own flesh._

_Pulling down on her bottom lip, House broke off the kiss and stared at her entrancing sapphire eyes which were heavy with want and need. He was too. She made him want to take her at that moment but he wanted to know that what she wanted was the same as his. But he didn't just want her… he needed her too._

_The hand on the back of his neck slid down to cup his cheek when Cuddy closed the gap once more and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips again. He watched in awe at how her eyes closed as her lips neared his and kissed him. He was like gazing at an angel._

_He was bewitched when she pulled back and looked at him, her sapphire eyes threading through his cerulean ones, telling him what she wanted, what she needed._

_Him._

_Them._

House caressed the back of her neck, playing with the curls that fell from her bun as he looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, running his fingers on the soft skin of her neck sending tingling sensations up and down her spine.

Cuddy didn't sever the connection their blue eyes made as she nodded, "Yes," she answered with her eyes hooded with passion but her voice firm and filled with certainty.

That was all the answer House needed. He pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had. More intensely this time, claiming her lips hungrily, like a man who have been deprived of food for a long time. Cuddy's arms instantaneously wrapped around his neck as she opened her mouth to him once again letting his tongue slide in her juicy mouth. They kissed impatiently, mouths open, teeth latching on lips, and tongues dancing with fire as their actions got intense and their paces amplified.

Cuddy pulled her body slightly away to push his coat off him and undo the buttons on his shirt looking him in the eyes as she did so. She shivered as his hands glided up and down her back and sides, feeling and learning her curves as she stripped him off his tops. One time his hand brushed the side of her breast and she shivered from his touch and her hunger for him couldn't have gotten more urgent for satiating. She let out a triumphant sigh when she finally got rid of his coat and his shirt leaving him in his tee. She took hold of the edge of it and slid it upwards to relieve him of the article of clothing that kept her from touching him. Instead of touching him though she took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom in a slight hurry which House found amusing as she was the one leading them.

House slowed down for a bit and was suddenly caught unawares with the thoughts that entered his mind. Flashes of memories from three months ago raced in front of his eyes, blurring his view. Was this real? Was _she _real? What if… "Cuddy…" he whispered in a slight daze. Seemingly, the past still haunted him at times. Well, at this specific time since the last time _this _happened… it was all in his imagination. His hallucinations and delusions.

She turned to face him and was at first confused as to why he was just standing there staring at her, haunted. Not by her but by something else. But when he started to shake his head as if doubting things Cuddy grasped both sides of his cheeks and brought his face closer to hers, gazing at his heavenly blue eyes that were swirling with confusion and apprehension. It brought her straight back to that day when she saw him at his most vulnerable state and understood why he was suddenly frozen in his spot. "I want this… I want you," she reassured him and placed a peck on his lips uncharacteristically, but she didn't care, "This…" she said, kissing him again, "This is real. I'm real." House cupped her cheek and gave her an endearing kiss there for which she sighed at.

Cuddy wordlessly turned again and lead him to her bedroom and gently pushed him down the foot of the bed in a sitting position. Their eyes met yet again and without need of words, Cuddy nodded and House gripped the bottom of her navy blue dress and slowly slid it upwards revealing her smooth and creamy legs all the while making his blood rush down to his groin. Her legs were toned to perfection.

The lightest graze of his hands left a trail of scorching heat and fire on her skin that nearly made her legs buckle. She raised her hands above her to help him take the dress of her and he looked at her, spellbound and enraptured at the sight of her in front of him only in her lacy blue panties as her dress was padded well enough to not need a bra. His eyes were taking in her image and storing it in memory as he haphazardly threw the dress somewhere.

Cuddy felt herself turning pink at the way he was looking at her like she was Aphrodite in all her glory. She leaned forward and climbed on the bed, capturing his thighs in between hers and held onto his broad and sturdy shoulders, claiming his lips in a tango of kisses and tongues while her hands blazed up and down his back, making him throb and need her more. He also noticed how his pants seemingly have gotten sizes smaller from the tightening in his crotch.

Pulling away for air, House kissed her pulse point and nibbled on her collarbone, making her moan out in pleasure. House then didn't hesitate to kiss the top of her full breasts open mouthed which caused her to arch forward. One hand steadied her while the other gently cupped her right breast and kneaded it tenderly and agonizingly slow.

Cuddy's mouth hung open as guttural moans escaped her throat at House's ministrations. From his broad shoulders, her hand ran up his neck and pulled his face flush against her bosom making him groan against her chest. The need and hunger was calling them both but they wanted to take their time in rediscovering one another.

Cuddy let out a small cry of elation when House's adept mouth captured her pebbled nipple in his mouth and started nibbling on it. She buried her face in his neck and kissed him there, running her tongue in every crevice there she could find while her hands continued to feel him up from his broad shoulders to his back and up his neck to his head, running her fingers through his short salt and pepper hair.

When she got a little impatient Cuddy pulled away a few minutes after House started on her other tit. She stood up and House supported himself with his strong arms as he leaned back and was slightly shocked and amused to see her unbuttoning his pants. His eyes roamed over her body and their eyes met, the same shade of desire-filled blues.

She was about to straddle him once more after having successfully removed his pants and boxers when he suddenly took control from there on. He pulled her flush against him as he stood up, ignoring any pain from his leg if there was even any and kissed her passionately as he laid her on the bed and kissed her from her midriff, making his way up all the while pulling her lacy blue underwear southwards.

House moaned appreciatively when he felt her starting to get wet as he pulled her underwear down and threw them behind him. He crawled above her like a lion approaching its prey and he looked at her hungrily but adoringly at the same time.

Cuddy watched him with her eyes hooded with want for him as she gazed from his muscular upper body to his well endowed nether regions. A feral purr made its way up her vocal chords and let itself out in a moan once House's lips came in contact with her neck while he ran his hands anywhere they could reach.

Involuntarily, Cuddy's right leg came up around House's waist and locked itself there while her left trailed along House's calf, skin brushing sensually against skin, making them even more aroused.

Cuddy's breath hitched when House's hand snaked southward leaving in its trail an unbearable tingle that made its way to her core and she bucked forward which, if House were his normal un-normal self, he would have smirked at. House groaned on the corner of her lips when he felt her wet center lightly graze his member. All he wanted was to take her at that moment but he wanted her even more wet than she already was.

Cuddy panted when House stilled her hips with his hand and slid his middle finger into her and curled it upwards, making her arch her back off the bed and mewl in satisfaction. When his thumb came in contact with her clit House swallowed her gasps as she climbed to the edge of her climax.

When he pulled his hands out from her Cuddy huffed in slight frustration. She wanted to take control but she was enjoying being dominated at the same time. She reached in between them and held him in her hand, stroking him up and down. House held his breath and groaned appreciatively at the way she was holding him, stroking him.. He looked her in the eyes as he held her hand which were enveloping his shaft in a warm cocoon and he needn't ask when she nodded almost immediately, wanting him inside her as much as he did.

They held their gaze as House let go of her hand and she guided him inside her. Their optical connection was broken when he slickly slid inside her and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads at the pleasurable feeling of flesh entering flesh. Cuddy's back arched off the bed as she clutched at his broad shoulders whilst he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

House stilled, wanting to allow her time to accommodate his length and girth as she stretched for him. He started kissing her neck, dragging his lips to the back of her ear. There were no words being said, only actions being done.

"House…" she whispered breathlessly and almost inaudibly running her fingers down his back, deliciously scraping her nails along the way, making him want to lose control and want to pound into her until she saw stars.

House nibbled and sucked the skin on her neck as he ignored her obvious plea for him to start moving as he didn't want to hurt her.

Cuddy sighed huskily in his ear, angled herself and bucked upwards making him slide even deeper inside her core and gasp from the sensation. There really were no more words from that point on, just feelings and actions guiding them through this intimate moment.

House kissed her behind her earlobe and shook his head with his eyes closed not wanting to push forward until he knew she was adjusted to the sheer size of him.

When Cuddy stubbornly continued to disagree with him she did it again and House gave in but not before catching her mouth in his again and kissing her. He started moving in and out of her languidly capturing her moans in his mouth. He supported himself with his right arm and let his left untangle her right hand from behind him and interlaced their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand and she beamed up at him with her sapphire orbs in a haze of desire. He pushed inside her and hit a certain spot that caused her eyes to shut close and her mouth to hang open.

When he noticed her breathing getting more labored he quickened his pace and panted in her neck as he felt himself nearing his explosion. He felt her coming as well when she started trembling beneath him and started bucking frantically to meet his fast and hard thrusts in and out of her. Cuddy came for him when he rubbed her clit along with his few final thrusts inside her. She held onto his strong biceps and buried her face in his neck moaning and panting as she rode out her climax. Feeling her hot velvet walls squeezing him, House let out a primal groan of release as he exploded inside of her. They rode out their orgasms until their hearts returned to a somewhat normal pace and they laid there in silence.

House pulled out of her moments later and laid on his side facing her. She was glowing as he looked at her from the faint glow of the small lamp near her bed. He scooped her in his arms and let her use his bicep as her pillow as he spooned her.

Silence.

No words. No awkward silence looming over, no nothing. Just the steady sounds of their breathing and hearts beating.

Cuddy snuggled her head in his arm and sighed contentedly. It felt so good to be in his arms like this. She felt so safe and secured.

She sat up a bit to retrieve the duvet below them and a small smile tugged at her lips when she felt his lips lightly kiss her head and gently pulled her closer after having covered them with the duvet.

A few minutes later sleep claimed them and they succumbed to it as they lay spooned together in Cuddy's bed.

_**

* * *

**_

The morning after, 6 am

House opened his eyes to what he immediately concluded was a beautiful morning as he gazed at the angel in his arms. They must have shifted in their sleep since Cuddy was now facing him with her head on his shoulder and her face inches from his. Her hand lay flat on his chest while her other laid limp on her side in between them.

He drank in the beauty overflowing from her peaceful face. Her lips puckered a bit and her brows relaxed. She was still breathing deeply and he could see she was still deep in REM sleep. He tucked a few stray curls from her face.

A bright smile came to his face when an idea came in mind. He carefully eased her off him and replaced himself with a big pillow before getting off the bed. He looked at her strewn along her bed in all her luscious glory. He took the duvet and tucked her in before putting on his boxers and pants and going out of the room. He would have left her naked but he thought she wouldn't be nice to him if he let her goods freeze off.

He relieved himself in her bathroom and then washed his hands then his face. He was able to get his hands on some mouthwash. After doing those things he headed to her kitchen and rummaged through her cupboards looking for everything he needed.

He started making a batter for his pancakes then checked if Cuddy had syrup to go with it. He was glad when he found some. After having made the pancakes he then made some bacon for the two of them, a sunny-side up for him then an omelet for Cuddy. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach at what he was doing. The last time he did this was maybe once for his mother when she got sick and wasn't able to make breakfast for them both while his father was somewhere in the world. That was it. He didn't even do this for Stacy before. Normally he would have slapped himself upon doing this but this morning he was in such a good mood that he didn't care what Cuddy or even Wilson would think of him doing this.

House serving someone breakfast in bed? Who would have thought?!

House laughed silently and shook his head at what he was doing. Baby steps, House, baby steps, he reminded himself.

While he was waiting for the pan to get hot he went to her room and got his tee since he was getting a bit cold. He glanced at Cuddy, pleased to find that she was still asleep.

He went back to the kitchen and continued cooking. An hour later he entered her room and found her stirring.

"Good morning sunshine!" House greeted.

Cuddy turned to see House carefully carrying a tray inside her room. She smiled under sleep-hooded eyes and pulled the covers to hide her nakedness from him. Why was she a little disappointed to see him dressed?

"Morning," Cuddy mumbled in greeting as she wiped sleep from her eyes with one hand.

She sat up pulling the duvet along as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed. She watched him, amazed, as he set the tray on her lap and secured it before letting go and he laid every utensil she needed on top of the tray in front of her.

Arching a brow she teased him with a playful smile, "Who are you and what have you done with House?"

"Don't go smiling like that…" House rode along with a sinister grin, "Who knows? I would have put something there," he answered while bobbing his eyebrows.

Cuddy laughed, "Like you'd do that…"

House's face turned serious, "Ask Wilson…"

Cuddy's eyes narrowed at him, "I swear, House if you did—"

"Oh relax Cuddy, I didn't do anything with it."

Without a second thought Cuddy leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek rendering him shocked and silenced. "Last night…" she started in a breathy voice before looking him straight in his cerulean eyes, "Last night was amazing." She finally finished with a smile before lowering her head and looked at her breakfast; Pancakes, omelet, some bacon, a fruit medley and a tall glass of orange juice.

House didn't know how to what she said. He did comprehend what she said but her voice was like music to his ears, her words like nectar as she said the words she just uttered.

"Yeah…" he finally settled on saying as he stood up and started to exit her room.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy's soft voice asked his retreating form.

House turned to her with a smirk, " I knew you can't resist me and this hot body…"

Cuddy scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah right… So? Where you going?" she asked again.

"Breakfast. Don't think I'd let you eat without me getting anything too," he said with the same smirk.

Cuddy patted the space beside her and she shyly spoke saying, "You could eat beside me, you know… After last night I think it won't be a big deal anymore…" she trailed off, blushing profusely.

House offered her a silly grin and his slight feeling of awkwardness regarding their new status in the relationship evaporated with Cuddy's words. He wasn't the only one trying to adjust to this new level of intimacy they were in. Cuddy was trying too.

"Knew you couldn't resist my charms," he called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled as she gazed at what House made for her. She could absolutely get used to this. Who would have thought House was capable of being _this _sweet and thoughtful? She beamed as the image of Wilson's mouth hanging open entered her mind.

Wilson. She knew she'd have to call soon if she wanted Wilson to get to the hospital on time.

Cuddy carefully moved the tray from her lap and set it on the bed before getting something to cover her nakedness. She chuckled when she saw House's blue shirt and slid it over her head and buttoned it up a few. She quickly went to her dresser and took out a clean pair of underwear then wore it. She retrieved her robe from behind her bathroom door and wore it as well before going back to the bed and laying the tray atop her again.

"Now you just spoiled breakfast in bed with that robe!" House whined as he entered the room carrying a tray with both hands. She briefly looked at his leg and was glad to find out he wasn't having a hard time limping. Maybe he took some Ibuprofen from her medicine cabinet.

"You want me to freeze?" Cuddy asked him in feigned disbelief with her arms crossed in front of her. She was amused though at how he couldn't stop ogling her after just having sex with her the night before.

House smirked at her, "Off course not!" he started mockingly as he placed his tray beside hers, " I don't want bad things happening to my toys… err, your assets." He said teasingly bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and gave him a nudge when he sat beside her. She wasn't offended with what he said. She was used to his Houseian language.

After a few moments she spoke, "Was it like this?" she asked quietly before thinking about it.

"What was?" House asked even if he knew what she was referring to.

"You know what I'm talking about… it's okay if you—"

House cut her off quietly, "It wasn't. I… woke up, you were gone. Saw your tube of lipstick in my bathroom which turned out--"

"To be the Vicodin pill bottle you dropped inside my office…" Cuddy finished and trailed off, setting a comforting hand on his pants-clad left thigh. "

Silence.

"Food will get cold…" House broke it by speaking.

Cuddy looked at him poking at his bacon and she touched his arm, "I'm sorry, House… I didn't—"

House shook his head, "It's nothing. Go eat, food will get cold," he cut her apology off.

Cuddy pursed her lips and took hold of her fork again. She was a bit content though on him having opened up about the sensitive topic.

They ate in silence afraid of ruining the morning for them both. They wordlessly ate until they both finished eating. House stood up and Cuddy did as well, intent on helping him out with the dishes. Err, wash the dishes herself since he cooked.

While Cuddy was ahead of him House took the opportunity to break the silence.

"You could make it up to me, you know," he started in a mischievous tone Cuddy knew all too well.

She turned her head to him with a smirk, "I did nothing wrong!" she argued.

House smirked back, "But the guilt is eating at you, right?" he mocked light-heartedly.

Cuddy huffed and continued on her way to the kitchen. What was annoying was that he's right.

After placing the plates in the sink she turned and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me," she prompted him, wanting to get on with it instead of him reminding her of what she did.

"Remove your robe," he told her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but untied the robe, shrugged it off and placed it on her kitchen counter. Without looking at him she started washing the dishes that she and House used.

House stood there mouth agape. She was wearing his button-up shirt that reached up to her mid-thigh. Her cleavage was on full display for him… and she wasn't wearing a bra! AND his jeans was starting to tighten upfront. He gulped and took a few deep breaths. He shook his head and tried to regain composure.

"You've always had the hots for me," Cuddy laughed at him as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Imagine how hot now that you're wearing my shirt," House thought to himself.

House limped beside her when he saw her about to set them aside. He took the one she was about to put aside and helped her. She fought hard not to smile when she saw this. "Thanks," she said instead of saying something that'd make him recoil.

"Work today?" House asked her, not wanting silence to hover over them again even if it meant small talk.

"Uh, yeah. If I wanted to I could just stay home since there's nothing important I have to do. I've filed everything I had to. But I'm going in… it's not like I have much to do." Cuddy shrugged. "You?" she asked curiously.

House pointed somewhere with his thumb, "Actually, I've got a few hookers lined up outside at some bar," he said playfully serious.

"Fun," Cuddy replied dryly as she dried her hands with a clean cloth.

"Too bad you already have me…" Cuddy threw back saucily as she walked out of the kitchen.

A wide smile spread its way across House's face with her comeback. Indeed… who needed hookers when he already has what he's always wanted?

"Would you conclude me crazy if I invited you and Rachel to the zoo?" House called out with one of his eyes closed in thought, "Today," he added, anticipating her smiling face to reappear through the kitchen entrance.

"What?" she asked with a surprised smile on her face as she poked her head through the entrance.

"You, me, Rachel, at the zoo. Today." House repeated.

"Sounds great!" Cuddy accepted with a huge smile at him. House offered her a shy grin at that.

"Let's take a shower," Cuddy started but then quickly added, "separately! Before we leave and get Rachel!" when House's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Men!" Cuddy scoffed as she walked towards her room to take a shower. Well, she at least admitted to herself that showering together was hot. She'd never tell him that though.

_**

* * *

**_

Wilson's apartment, 8 am

"Good morning angel!" Wilson greeted a smiling Rachel who was sitting on the sofa while munching on cheerios. He already gave her a bottle of milk and a decent breakfast before giving her the cheerios though.

"Mom and Uncle House must have had an awesome date last night for them to be slightly late!" Wilson said chuckling at how Rachel just giggled at his words.

A few moments of watching cartoons with Rachel Wilson's phone suddenly rang.

"Wilson." He greeted.

"It's me. We're on our way," House said on the other line. Cuddy was driving so he

"I suppose you had you-know-what last night?" Wilson asked teasingly. "and for real, this time!" he added good-naturedly.

House smirked on the other line, "Ass." He said. "We'll be there in a few minutes, keep your heart-printed boxers on!" he said before hanging up.

"They're not hearts!" Wilson said but House had already hung up, "they're polka dots." He huffed under his breath.

"Ass…" he muttered.

Rachel looked at him with her brows scrunched together, "Asssss?" she asked him, her bottom lips cutely jutting out.

"Oh my god!" Wilson's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was he going to do about this?! Damn it! His heart wanted to thud out of its cavity as thoughts of Cuddy cutting him or skinning him alive went rampant through his head. Why didn't he learn from Meet the Fockers?!

"Asss?" Rachel asked again.

"No… no… Rachel, don't say that word… it's a bad word. Baaad." Wilson gently said, shaking his index finger from side to side.

Even with the gentleness of Wilson's voice Rachel's lips started to quiver.

Oh god no, Wilson thought. Hell no, he thought again.

If Cuddy—

Too late. There was a soft rapping on his apartment door and he heard her voice softly calling out his name.

Think or speak of Cuddy, she comes. Wilson rolled his eyes.

And hearing her mother's voice just after the man started wagging his fingers at her, Rachel started crying.

Plans… plans, Wilson thought. Have her stop crying before he let Cuddy in? Or open the door to her daughter crying? Oh bother… he's dead either way.

"Why is she crying?" Cuddy asked Wilson the moment she entered the apartment and took hold of Rachel.

"Did you even feed her?" House asked wanting to get Wilson riled up.

"Shut up, of course I did!" Wilson answered offended that he would even ask such a thing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked Rachel as she sat her on her lap when she positioned herself on the couch.

Rachel just sobbed for a while and kept quiet.

"That's okay, kid… Uncle Wilson could be such an—"

"Assss…?" Rachel said in a pout, dragging out the 's' parts, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"That's the word," House thought in shock. Well, at least the blames not onhim and he'll have a blast at this. He inwardly grinned at the prospect of what's to come but at the same time still a tad worried for his best buddy's happy place.

Cuddy shot Wilson a mutinous glare while Wilson looked suspiciously at House who had an amused expression.

"Wilson, explain this right now or I swear I'll kill you," Cuddy said through gritted teeth.

"Someone's in trouble," House quipped at Wilson, rolling his eyes slowly and teasingly.

"House, shut up!" Wilson and Cuddy exclaimed in unison.

House did but when Cuddy diverted her gaze to Wilson and waited for his explanation and while Wilson was staring down at the carpet as he tried to find the right words to say House raised one thumb up to Rachel who just giggled in return.

With what House just did—which neither Wilson nor Cuddy saw-- Cuddy's blood boiled and her eyes firing off daggers at Wilson with Rachel's next word.

"Assss…" Rachel giggled.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_Lmao… I just like cute kiddy scenes…Oh and I hope the smut was hot enough for your standards!_

_**Loved it, liked it, hated it?**_

_**Review and lemme know… :D**_

_**Fun, fun, fun:::**_

_Anything you'd like to add to the list of activities Cuddy, Rachel, and House could do at the zoo? :D_

_I already have a few… just wanted to get your opinions/suggestions/ ideas…_

_**Sound-off on the revs!**_


	10. Fun at The Zoo

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. The zoo mentioned is not mine either. **_

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the time it took to update this story! I had a serious case of writer's block with it and my muse kept running off. Muse is back now though, with a helluva lot of Ideas. _

_Thanks __**HughSoSexy**__ for the donkey suggestion. :D Love yah! _

_Where did the others go last chapter? :( I really hope you guys are still interested in this story! If not, I'll have to end it soon… _

_This chapter is fun, fun, fun!_

_**Enjoy the craziness! **_

_**

* * *

**_

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 9: FUN AT THE ZOO

_**.**_

"How in the world did she get that word from you?" Cuddy asked Wilson seriously as she continued gently bouncing Rachel on her lap.

Wilson sighed heavily. "I muttered the word," he admitted ashamedly, not bothering to defend himself. Wilson thought it was his fault for using a vulgar language around her at all.

Cuddy sighed. "If she ever uses the word again, consider your prized possessions ground meat," she warned as she stood up and gathered Rachel's things which were already laid out on the dining table into the bag Wilson already brought out.

Rachel looked at House with that cute little pout and she extended her arms in his direction, wanting him to take her, probably feeling her mother's tension.

House just stared at her, not making a move. He thought maybe the kid felt how tense Cuddy was, he thought. Wilson caught his attention, gesturing to Rachel as she started fussing in Cuddy's arms.

House just furrowed his brows and limped to where Cuddy was standing with Rachel high on her hip. House reached for Rachel who was anxious to be in his arms, not minding that her mother didn't know what she was fussing at.

"Rachel—"

"I got her," House murmured as he took the little girl in his arms.

Cuddy gave House a small grateful smile at this. "Thanks."

Wilson watched the short scene play out and couldn't help but think how this seemed so right, seeing his best friends like this. Seeing them bicker and banter was entertaining indeed; but seeing them acting like grownups was very comforting and a nice scenery as well.

House sat on the couch with Rachel in his lap, smacking his stomach with her tiny palms. House left her doing that. He reached underneath the couch cushion and felt for the remote control. When he got it, he switched the TV on. "What?" House asked Wilson who was glaring at him.

"I was looking for that last night," Wilson said in a controlled voice.

"Then why didn't you look for it under the couch?" House asked him nonchalantly as he kept an arm around Rachel while Cuddy continued arranging Rachel's things.

Wilson spared a glance at Cuddy before walking closer towards House who turned his head towards him with eyebrows up. Wilson carefully chose his next words.

"Because that couch is where you," Wilson paused, considering whether to continue what he was about to say when Rachel looked up at him with curious eyes. "Pick lint out of your belly button," Wilson chose to say with a very much disgusted grimace that made Rachel giggle.

House got what Wilson said and just shrugged as he turned his attention to Rachel, "Wilson is really silly, isn't he?" he asked her while she gurgled at him.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" Cuddy asked Wilson from where she stood.

"I have to check on two patients. I think I told you that already," Wilson told her. "Supposedly I was free after lunch but I've been called in earlier and a patient made an appointment for 3:00 pm."

"Oh okay, sorry. We'll just be at the zoo today," Cuddy let him know.

"House agreed to go to the zoo?!" Wilson asked wryly.

Cuddy pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling when House gave her a pleading stare. "He agreed under the pressure of being dismembered," she informed Wilson, throwing an annoyed smirk for effect.

Wilson grimaced at that. "How did you end up with her again?" he asked House with a terrified exterior.

"She's the only member of the other gender that could stand me without wanting to baby me," House sarcastically pointed with an exaggerated shrug. Wilson and Cuddy laughed, knowing that House was referring to Cameron.

"Give her a break, the woman's married and over you," Cuddy commented. Although she knew Cameron would never stop caring about him.

"She was too young she could have been mistaken as your daughter," Wilson remarked at which Cuddy laughed and House stuck his tongue out at him. When Cuddy joined them in the living room House stood up and handed Rachel to her.

"I need to get changed," he reasoned.

When House evacuated the area Wilson gave her an anticipating look, his eyes going from her to Rachel and back to her.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she bounced a lively Rachel on her hip.

"Did you know Rachel's calling him 'Da'?" Wilson inquired.

Cuddy shrugged, "Yes. So?"

"How's he taking it?"

Cuddy's brows furrowed as she contemplated the question. Composing herself she chose to say, "I think he's okay with it. He was actually more concerned about how I would react to it," Cuddy told him, internally smiling at the memory of what he did when she was about to ask House about it.

"That's new…" Wilson said, trailing off and then picking up, "And good to hear."

Cuddy smiled as she glanced down at Rachel who was playing with her necklace, "Yeah."

After a few seconds of silence, innocently, Wilson asked her, "How did last night go?"

"If you were wondering if I slept with him then yes, I did," Cuddy answered him directly.

"How was it?"

Cuddy frowned in confusion, "The sex?"she mouthed as to not let the easily learnable word near Rachel's innocent ears.

"No, the date!" Wilson corrected instantaneously.

Cuddy laughed at Wilson's relieved face after correcting her. "It was great, that's all I'll tell you," Cuddy teased, smiling widely when she received a pleading look from the grown man in front of her, "You'll have to ask him for the other info."

"In that case, I'll ask you about the s-e-x," Wilson said, spelling out 'sex' nonverbally, wanting to tease her about it since she wouldn't spill.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Men! She thought to herself. "He's a stud, go figure," she told Wilson with a coquettish smile.

Wilson huffed. "I won't win, will I?" he asked more to himself.

"You never will, against me," Cuddy answered nonetheless, chuckling as she gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" House asked as he went back with his own backpack, wearing his usual concert tee, jeans, and Nike shoes.

Wilson smirked at him before replying in deadpan, "Cuddy was just telling me how you failed to perform last night."

Cuddy's jaw dropped as she gave Wilson a menacing glare. Not that she was negating or accepting his words, it was just a maternal instinct to protect her daughter from such vulgar words, well, vulgar implications.

"Her reaction certifies that I 'did what I had to do' last night," House said, pursing his lips into an annoying grin. He then puffed out a breath, cutting Wilson's reply, "Also, her reaction certifies that you only have one chance left to screw up before she finally makes either you or your happy place miserable."

"And if you don't shut up, it'll happen to you as well." Cuddy threatened, letting him know that she wasn't on any sides.

_**

* * *

**_

Turtleback Zoo, Essex County, New Jersey, 1 pm

After having an early lunch, House, along with Cuddy and Rachel, drove about an hour or so to the Turtleback Zoo in Essex County. House parked the car in the parking lot and they made their way to the ticket kiosk.

Cuddy was amazed when House paid for her and Rachel. She was at least hoping he'd put up a little whining about why he had to pay but she pretty much was grateful he didn't.

As they walked through the entrance and turned left to start viewing the different animals, Cuddy placed her arm on House's back while her other kept a firm grip on Rachel who was babbling happily on her hip. "Thanks for paying," she said with a smile.

"You're buying me food," House shrugged with a waggle of his brows.

Cuddy smirked, "You already ate."

"Still. You're buying me food," House said defiantly poking his tongue out at her, making her look at him with a reproachful look.

"What are you, eight?" she asked him incredulously in a hiss as to not draw attention. There weren't much people but still.

"Add two, that's how long, I think," House quipped, his innuendo obviously sexual.

Cuddy scoffed at him in disgust and just ignored him completely. She walked ahead of him to blow off some steam and Rachel was getting fussy because of the many things she was seeing, turning from side to side as she observed everything around her while babbling incoherently.

"Want me to hold her?" House offered shyly.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled appreciatively at him. "No, it's okay. Maybe later," she told him.

"If this is about my—"

Cuddy shot him an incredulous look as if he'd gone crazy with his notion. "This is _not _about your leg, House. I just wanted to hold her first. I've never been to the zoo with her yet." She told him in a whisper, assuring him with firmness and sincerity in her tone. She adjusted Rachel on her hip and they continued walking.

"Sorry." House mumbled before walking alongside her.

They walked through the zoo, walking closer to the cages that interested Rachel. They slowly walked by the crows, ducks, and turtles with Rachel incoherently babbling.

They entered the Tortoisry and Rachel happily although cautiously patted one of the many baby tortoises out for exhibition in the small building. With her bottom lip jutting out and her chubby cheeks on full display, Cuddy couldn't stop smiling at seeing Rachel like that. And she had House to thank for inviting them here today. When one of the tortoise's flippers seemingly swatted Rachel's hand when she dipped it in the water, Rachel pulled her hand back and looked at Cuddy, her cute puckers formed into a surprised 'o'. Cuddy laughed at her daughter, very much amused and happy for Rachel's early interest in animals, not even crying like most children do when brought to the zoo and being met by new beings.

House smirked and whined when Cuddy asked him to take pictures with the digital camera she brought with her but nonetheless took the pictures.

Seeing Cuddy smile as she tried to explain the things Rachel pointed at made House smile inwardly. She was an amazing mother despite what others said. Despite what_ he _once told her. He was more than proud of her.

Without even thinking about what he was going to do, he snaked an arm around Cuddy's waist and kissed her on the top of her head as they walked out of the Tortoisry.

Cuddy bit her lip, trying her best not to smile like an idiot to what House just did as she looked up at him. "What was that for?" she asked him, securing Rachel in her arms.

"You're a great mother," he told her truthfully, his eyes telling her everything.

Cuddy beamed then, smiling brightly at his words. Standing on the tips of her toes, she gave him a lingering peck on the lips. "Thank you, House."

House gave her a shy nod as he let his hand loose on her waist but not entirely letting it fall.

They once again slowly walked under the blue skies, Rachel seemingly fully charged as she kept cooing and babbling at everything her eyes deemed 'awesome' or 'cool'.

They passed by the ravens, spending a little more time in front of the monkeys' cages because Rachel was enthralled at the babies there which were almost her size. The only reason Cuddy thought why they left the site was because Rachel got surprised by one very, very noisy monkey who screeched mercilessly.

They passed by the gibbons, cranes, toucans, otters and owls, completely ignoring the alligators because the moment Rachel saw them she hid her face in Cuddy's neck, terrified by the aggressive features of the reptiles with scary eyes and teeth.

"Do you mind if I carry her for awhile?" House asked when they walked past the muntjac, cougars and leopards after spending quite some time as well on the Red Pandas' area. They took a detour, ignoring the steep slope on the left of the Red Pandas.

Cuddy wasn't going to take away any chance of bonding House wanted to have with Rachel so she smiled and nodded, carefully handing her little ray of sunshine to House.

Passing by the emu, wallaby and rhea, Rachel stared at the kangaroos in their cage when they stopped there. She furrowed her brows in curiosity when she saw a Joey poke its head from its mother's pouch.

"Mama!" Rachel squealed, urgently patting Cuddy's arm when the baby kangaroo hid and showed its head several times to Rachel.

"Yes baby, I see it," Cuddy chuckled, smoothing Rachel's slightly disarrayed hair.

"Hungry yet?" she then asked House, turning to see him gazing down at Rachel.

"Nope. Smart kid," he complimented, adjusting Rachel in his arms.

Cuddy smiled, "I know, she's my daughter." At that reply House just rolled his eyes.

The trio passed by the swans, llama, and capybara, pausing at the horse paddock when House stopped upon seeing something.

Grinning evilly and in true smartass fashion, House turned Rachel in his arms facing what he saw.

"We also call donkeys 'Ass' kid," House informed her in a teaching voice.

"Assh?" Rachel asked, pouting as she looked at the animal.

"House! Come on, I've had enough of the word from Rachel to last me until she's older to say it without me cringing," Cuddy whined, most definitely annoyed that House was teaching her more about the word.

"It's called smart thinking," House lectured her, "Now what if let's say, your mother, visits one day and she hears Rachel say the word? At least you have 'ass' like a donkey to refer to, saving your ass and Wilson's balls from your mother's wrath."

Cuddy sighed. Why did this man always have to be right?

"You can thank me when it happens," House gloated as he carried Rachel to the aviary like an excited little boy, leaving her smiling and walking after them.

Inside the aviary, Cuddy wasn't surprised when it was House's turn rattling off information about a clueless Rachel. But unlike her motherly version of telling Rachel about the animals, House was very much educational, not bothering if Rachel couldn't comprehend what he was saying yet.

One thing you'd never caught the intelligent Gregory House in is talking 'baby' to a baby.

Cuddy smiled, viewing them from a distance. She then brought out her camera, disabling the flash so that House would be oblivious to her intentions. Honestly, she really wanted a picture of him and Rachel together. But still, the thought of some certain pictures being blackmail material didn't escape her genius of a brain.

They walked through the aviary with Rachel listening to House's low informative voice as she looked to what her Da was pointing at.

When they got out of the aviary, they walked through the Essex farm with Rachel scrunching up her tiny nose at some things she saw there.

They reached the Petting and Feeding zone but unfortunately, the only animal out at that time was a yellow Python that had Rachel curling into House's chest.

House and Cuddy both tried to encourage Rachel to touch the scaly reptile but Rachel wouldn't give in even if she saw House touch it just like her mother did. Shaking her head her lower lip started to quiver and that was their cue that they lost the battle.

They continued their adventures around the Turtleback Zoo, seeing the porcupine, eagles, bobcat, passing by the wolf who gave a menacing growl at House who tried to intimidate the animal with Cuddy scolding him for doing so with Rachel in his arms.

If House felt anything in his leg, he wasn't saying anything. Cuddy didn't know whether to be concerned or happy about it so when they walked past the bison and ground hog to stop at the bears, she asked, "Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine, I'm okay, don't worry about it," House told her, managing eye contact to tell her that he was indeed, okay.

Cuddy nodded and they watched as Rachel 'oohed' and 'ahed' at the bears, a stream of 'Dada's escaping her happy lips.

"She really likes you," Cuddy said, her eyes on her daughter who was patting House's cheeks with one hand while the other pointed to the bear who was playing with another bear.

"You think?" House asked her in good humor.

"Yes, I really think so," Cuddy smiled, meeting his contented electric blue eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Starbuck's 6:30 pm

"You're very much serious about practicing again?" Cuddy asked House when he sat down on his seat after bringing them their coffees. House nodded.

Rachel looked from House to Cuddy while she quietly drank from her milk bottle.

"Okay, I'll start fixing your paperwork from tomorrow onwards," Cuddy said with a smile.

"You do know that you have to take tests and everything else, right?"

House rolled his eyes at her, "Of course."

"It all depends on the stipulation they write for you," she informed him.

"Oh and…" Cuddy said, trailing off, not knowing whether to continue asking him this.

"Just go ahead and ask." House waved a hand in the air.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with Wilson and me to this medical conference for Pharmacology and Public Policy at Adirondacks," Cuddy said quickly, her eyes expectant for House to say yes.

"Sure, I could babysit her for you," House answered.

"You think I want you there to babysit?" Cuddy asked House after rolling her eyes.

Sighing she admitted shyly, "It's a weekend away from usual scenery. Away from the hospital and the usual people and—"

House put her out of her misery of having to explain herself. "I'll come."

"Thank you," Cuddy sighed in relief.

"One condition," House stated.

"Depends on your condition," Cuddy said without missing a beat, arched brow at the ready.

"We stay in one room," House said, waggling his brows mischievously, drawing a cute giggle from Rachel's lips.

Cuddy scoffed, "Fine. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself."

The corners of House's mouth rose up into a satisfied smile as he looked at Cuddy.

"This is going to be fun!"

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: What do you guys think? Must I continue?

_**Please leave a rev and lemme know. :)**_

_**GOOD NEWS**__: I'll be updating two stories per day from Feb. 22-28 because I have no classes for a week!_

_**Follow me on Twitter: Iane_Casey**_


	11. The Steps We Take

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__I know I promised daily updates but my confidence in writing has totally gone berserk this past week. I have received awful non-constructive and racial reviews from a person here on . BW and IPC were reviewed and ridiculed, aside from my race and writing skills, or lack of it. I dearly hope everyone would understand the repercussions these reviews weighed down on my shoulders… I can professionally take any critically harsh reviews but when they go beyond the bounds of personal and destructive, it's hard for me to stand up against them. As easy as it is to ignore the horrible remarks, the damage to me has been done and I am striving to regain confidence and seek inspiration to be able to write better for you guys. _

_To those continually supporting me, words aren't enough to express how thankful I am for your understanding and patience…_

_I hope this long chapter would, in some way, make up for the lack of updates for it. _

_**Enjoy the Huddy!**__**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10: THE STEPS WE TAKE**_

_**. **_

_**November 5 **_

House and Cuddy have been together for about two months already and things were going better than House expected. Of course he was expecting that at one point he'd screw up one way or the other. He was still coping with this change in his life and lifestyle but he was content and doing well.

Dare he say, he was happy. Well, as happy as one Gregory House can be. And damn, he was exceeding his own expectations about it.

He first thought being and spending time with the little tyke would, at one point, bore him to death but boredom never came. He was, in fact, interested and amused by Rachel for despite her being physically left out by children her age, House could see that Cuddy's spawn was a fighter. And with Cuddy, the spawn will definitely beat those kids intellectually in no time. And he shocked himself as he thought of how proud he was of the kid and felt glad that he was witnessing her growing up. Not that he'd ever tell Cuddy that.

Cuddy. That woman, well some enigmatic parts of her, will always remain a mystery to him. Like the reason why she chose him over the numerous men she could have without any problems, issues, and whatnot.

What he was certain of though, was that Cuddy wasn't settling for him. She was too radiant and seemingly happy to be settling. And no, she wasn't pregnant.

House smirked to himself in the confines of his office. Maybe he was just that awesome in bed. Glancing down at his boxers and denim-clad crotch, House thought how very fortunate he was that he could still get Little Greg up and at it in a very satisfactory way despite his previous track record of downing Vicodin pills. He then glanced at the ceiling as he leant his head back on his chair, propping his legs on his desk with his hands folded on his lap. Yeah, maybe she was just in it for the sex, House playfully mused.

He was still living with Wilson, though. Occasionally staying the night at Cuddy's and trying to bond more with Rachel. He wanted to be what Cuddy wanted him to be. Himself, with a little more humanity and sense of responsibility. And Cuddy needn't tell him to try and be more open because he has been trying and every step of the way so far, he's been successful. He wasn't planning on screwing this up no matter how inevitable that'd be at some point.

But the future can still change, he thought. Who knew? Maybe he wouldn't ever screw this up.

Two months. The two most none-miserable months of his life. Well, not really misery-free. There were times when he was alone that he still fell into his ocean of deep thoughts and contemplated about everything too much. But times like that were lesser nowadays. He had so much to commit to and he was loving that fact, much to his surprise.

He used to think that coming home to someone, or having someone to commit to was all headache and no benefit. It really was—excluding the none beneficial part-- , but the headache was worth the sensations, feelings, and endorphins he get in spending time with Cuddy and Rachel. He felt content and not much bothered by the slight domesticity he was committing himself into.

His pain he could manage nowadays even if there were still some times when it became unbearable. He was sticking to continuous therapy and still following his medications. He was kind of ashamed whenever he saw Cuddy looking at him whenever he took them but Cuddy had told him she was proud that he was taking care of himself more. And that spurred him to getting better and not revert to his old ways no matter how tempting it may be when the pain flared up into unbearable torture. But there were times Cuddy was present and there were no words he could think of to describe how the mere squeeze of her hands on his meant so much to him and she helped dull the pain into a throb.

His thoughts fled from his pain management to his license and how Cuddy had helped with that. He just got his license back a week ago and the seminar was soon to come. He started going against Cuddy with regards to the lectures he was supposed to give during the reinstating of his license but he soon stood down and just did what he had to do, thinking there were a lot more power plays he could get a shot at when he finally got his license back.

Again , to his surprise, he hasn't started playing against her… yet. Okay, fine, he has. He's been starting to pull stunts again to get what he wanted but what was different in that? Where was the shock in that? Just because he was dating her didn't mean he had to go all-out Mr. Nice Man on her. The hospital staff would just die from shock and he'd be left wiping all the runny noses in the clinic while Cuddy whipped him in the back to make him move faster.

Okay, exaggeration.

He did start the power plays again last week, but just as a welcome back celebration in his part. Cuddy just rode along but still, naturally, scolded him about the immaturity of his ways to get what he wanted.

But he mellowed it down a bit and was starting to make a planner on when to mess with her because when the board found out about his and Cuddy's personal relationship, Cuddy told him they were not surprised about the news but were adamant in telling her that it was her responsibility that he not take advantage of being with the boss to get what he wanted. And all the board knew about House was that usually, when he wanted things, they usually bordered on the lines of crazy and immature. Cuddy spoke to him about it and she plead him not to put their jobs on the line.

House agreed, though. Of course he didn't want his boss fired. That meant his ass would also be fired. Well, that was a selfish thought! Rephrase, House, rephrase, he thought to himself. He _knew _she loved her job almost as much as she loved Rachel so he wouldn't jeopardize her job for his amusement. Unlike before.

But that didn't mean he still wouldn't try at times. Not as insane as he did before, though.

It was part of their crazy dynamic, really. Their craziness helped both of them stay grounded and sane as much as what they did tipped over the edge of insanity at times. Their crazy power plays were routine. Even the staff was used to it. Well, used to it as long as their own practice wasn't affected by 'that jerk's stunts'.

But there was nothing more annoying albeit interesting and amusing than the gossip fueling the rumor mill. He's heard the craziest things about him and Cuddy. Some even bet he gave her something that was brainwashing the "rational" dean which made her succumb to him. House scoffed when he heard that. He found it annoying as well, when he exited the hospital with Cuddy some times. Onlookers either had their mouths agape, eyebrows furrowed, or unsurprised by seeing them together.

They'll get used to it, House thought.

So what was next?

The seminar. Well, that was going to be fun for sure. God, he owed a lot to Cuddy.

Maybe he could make it up to her at the seminar, somehow.

He smiled at that.

* * *

"Thank you," Cuddy smiled into the phone before hanging up.

God. She sounded so much chipper than usual and she didn't have to try hard to act happy for a donor because she really was happy. House got her another donor despite his jerkiness. But that wasn't the real reason for her happiness. Well, it was, but just a very small fraction of it.

Two months, it's been two months and they still haven't torn each other to shreds. That was great news, wasn't it? Cuddy chuckled. "Yeah…" she breathed in a contented sigh as she neatly stacked all the papers on her desk.

Biting her lip she couldn't believe that House was distracting her in a positive way. Well, the only negative thing about it was that she can't continue her work. Lucky she finished most of her work so being distracted by a blue-eyed diagnostician wasn't that big a deal. It did make her feel like a teen, though. She shook her head at that. God, House.

She noticed that House really has changed. Well, not entirely. He was still the same old House. Just not too miserable, nor too alienating, and not too jerky. Well, the last part was just for her. He showed more humanity now and she was blown away at how Mayfield really changed him, even if a bit, for the better.

He was sweeter, too, and that surprised him. He's done sweet things to and for her before in his own Houseian ways but this time, he was sweeter. And she was elated by that fact. She found it amusing how he still denied most of the un-Houseian sweet things he did for her but she knew it was really him so she just let it go and either roll her eyes at him or just acquiesce. Her actions which elicit a smirk from him which backs up her proof that it really was him.

Because when has any employee of hers, even Wilson for that matter, ever leave her flowers in her locked office? Only House had a copy and one that he even stole from her some weeks ago.

Probably another thing Cuddy was starting to flail over was his amazing cooking. God, his cooking was just as irresistible as he was. Breakfast was always a banquet whenever he stayed the nigh and dinner when he was around was divine. Bless men who know how to cook so amazingly.

And yes, she just admitted to herself that she found House irresistible. He really was when he made himself to be. But he could just as easily make himself jerky just to mess with her but in no time he pulls her to him and makes another remark that translated into a halfhearted apology on his part.

What else…?

Cuddy sighed again as she reached for another folder that needed her signature. She opened It and started to read. Her thoughts drifted into the bond obviously starting to form between her daughter and House. She was calling him 'Da' even more now and she was still unbothered by it. Why would she even be? House was amazing with Rachel. And he's started being less envious of the attention she gives her daughter. Noted that he's grown more mature with that matter. She was so proud of his steps. Of their steps. They probably were on a roll because two months wasn't really that long yet they have learned to adjust.

House was very incredible with Rachel. The last time, which was two nights ago, that he was over at her place he brought with him a rollup keyboard mat for Rachel and played for her while her daughter sat happily in between his legs. She could recall her daughter's joy that night; smacking House's knees until House smirked down at her and gently took hold of her tiny hand, holding each of her small index fingers and pressing down on some keys. Cuddy smiled at the memory of Rachel looking up at House with saucer-wide eyes and a cute grin on her lips when she heard the sounds. House gave the ghost of a smile, a side of his cheek turning up and immediately vanishing as he looked at her with a smirk. She remembered him looking at her from where she stood in the entrance of her living room with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face. She recalled laughing while he smirked at her until Rachel tugged on his shirt, stealing the attention from her mother.

I have competition, it seems, Cuddy thought to herself, laughing jovially. Rachel loved him already. And she once thought he'd never be able to accept her. Cuddy was glad they started a relationship. She wasn't regretting her decision at all. House was proving most of her past fears wrong along the way and she openly, mentally scolded herself for having lacked faith in him on certain aspects that she believed had to be covered in their relationship.

The board suddenly crossed her mind as she read the word on the paperwork she was going over and she remembered the day that the board found out about her relationship with House. Were they surprised? Most weren't. They somehow readied themselves for the possibility of that happening at some point. Although their version of it was that either one of them finally gave in to the tension and jumped the other. When they told her that, well, one had the swag to say it, the big urge to roll her eyes out of habit was resisted.

Others though, disapproved of the relationship upon hearing it. House already got away with almost everything before. It wasn't surprising that they'd have doubts about how House would most probably use his newfound intimacy with the Dean to get even more powerful than he already was. They knew that there were certain times that even House himself would defy her authority and that was what they were worried about. They were worried that a time would come that the jackass might take it too far to be fixed by the Dean. Hopefully not.

She had a talk with House about it and asked him to mellow down the power plays and coups. Thank God he agreed. However, she was never one to believe him a hundred percent whenever it came to matters like that. House will always be House. He was bound to mess with her at some point. Not that she minded—she loved it when he does it. Well, as long as his timing wasn't so bad—because there were certain boring times of the day she'd wish he just go do something crazy to call for her attention. Which thereafter starts the banter, which was fun, even if tiring.

"I'm insane." She muttered to herself as she finally got done with the file and signed it. She really was since she was loving their undeniably crazy dynamic.

As cliché as it sounded, she was falling in love with him more and more each day. Can she tell him? Not yet. She was still making certain what she felt was what she really felt. She wanted it to be the same for him, as well. They've hurt each other once too many and this time she was going to do her best not to screw it up. She knew House was trying to do so as well.

Letting out a small smile as she gazed at the picture of her with Rachel at the zoo, she couldn't help but think how far she's gone with her baby. Just a few months and she'll be adopting her. Not the slightest doubt or deliberation, she was a hundred percent certain; she will be adopting her. Rachel is her life. Her salvation whenever things got tough. She loved her daughter and was glad that she was given to her.

She couldn't help remembering how good House was with her. With Rachel _and _her. Thus eliciting the thought of how long their relationship would last, at the same time hoping it wouldn't end. She had always chosen what looked good on paper but with House, she didn't care anymore as long as she was happy. As long as _they _were happy.

House's pain had been manageable, or so House led everyone to believe. But she knew how much pain he was sill enduring. And she wanted to be there for him whenever the pain flared. She wanted to be with him _for real, _taking care of him; the thing she wasn't able to do months ago when he had deluded himself into thinking that he asked her for her help, that he _needed _her. She was here with him, now, as long as he wanted her to be. As long as she was stubborn enough to be with him even if he pushed her away when the unfortunate events come again, when the pain turned unbearable and he didn't want her to see his vulnerability.

She had told him that she didn't pity him the first time they were together and his thigh locked up in pain and he pushed away her efforts to help him. She urged him to look at her then and their eyes met. She told him. Pity was the last thing that crossed her emotions for the pain he was experiencing.

The steps they were taking have grown in the past weeks. Baby steps, they used to be. She found it a wonderful uplifting feeling that the steps they have been and are still taking are proving to be worth the challenges.

Two months in a relationship, almost 21 years of friendship… was it surprising that they could create a functionally dysfunctional relationship without having killed each other in the two-month building process? No. They have everything to begin with. What they lacked though, they have started to build up; trust in a relationship with the other, and faith that it would work out if they just tried. Patience they were an expert at already. What were small steps when they already have walked 21 years of mountainous paths?

Cuddy laughed out of the blue. Being with House would never be boring, that was for sure. As much as he liked to slouch at her place, or even at Wilson's, he knew how to carry or create any kind of conversation. The only ones he failed at were personal ones and small talk. But those weren't that big a deal for Cuddy. The personal conversations, maybe, but he's started telling her some stories about his past and she was an intent listener. She wasn't interruptive nor prejudiced. She just let him talk.

It was a complete opposite though when it came to her telling him the stories about her own past. Well, the ones he didn't know by their history or by bribing or blackmailing people into telling him. He would, most of the time, interrupt her with funny asinine remarks that make her slap him in the arm or someplace where her hand was closest. It was fun, though. He really listened even if he appeared uninterested.

Truth be told, she never imagined being this close to him. She was loving their proximity! In every sense of the word.

Although not at times when he barges into her door like he did at that moment.

"You have a stupid grin on your face." House started with a smirk as he sat on the couch.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and then after propped her chin on one hand as she informed him in deadpan, "I was just thinking about you."

House placed a hand on his chest, clutching his shirt as he dramatically replied, "That made me feel so special! You shouldn't have!" and then he was back to his old mischievous self, his expression now changed and his eyebrows suggestively bobbing up and down as he added, "Unless… you were having dirty, inappropriate thoughts about me!"

Cuddy's jaw set as she raised an unfazed eyebrow at him, knowing he wasn't finished.

"Dr. Cuddy that is inappropriate in the workplace! What would the others think about you?!" House continued his theatrical feigned reprimand, his voice too exaggerated to be taken seriously.

Joining in on his immaturity just to shut him up Cuddy shrugged coquettishly and teased, "Oh really? I guess I'll have to stop having… thoughts about you."

Needless to say House's eyes were wide and staring at her. "It'll be our little secret," he told her in mock confidence, leaning forward and telling her so with wide puppy dog eyes all the while nodding in encouragement.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and waved a hand. "Don't you have better things to do, like, I don't know… cure your patient who's nearly dead?" she sarcastically asked.

"Oh my god, who's dying?" House densely asked her with a shocked face, again eliciting an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"Why are you even here?" she asked, unsuccessful at trying not to sound half-annoyed, half-amused by their senseless conversation.

"Marina called, said Rachel has a temperature. Not too high, though, so don't rip my head out," House finally informed her.

"Why didn't she call me?" Cuddy asked curiously.

"She couldn't reach you."

"Oh."

Suddenly hit by the thought Cuddy opened her mouth and asked him in an annoyed tone, "Why are you only telling me this, now?"

House rolled his eyes at her. "One, I had a patient, two, she _just _called."

Which meant he went down to her a few minutes _after _the exchange had been made. Cuddy smiled small. "That's sweet of you, House. Taking time to tell me at once what Marina told you…" she said, her smile widening as her eyes twinkled at him.

Standing up, House shot back as he made his way out of her office, "I didn't take time. I took an elevator. Besides, not like I was doing my job anyway! I was vandalizing the walls in the men's toilet." He said as he walked out.

Cuddy shook her head but there was a grin on her face. He was still timid about taking credit for the sweet things he does that he thinks are not the slightest bit near to what people expect of him. But the thought of him going to her firsthand upon hearing Rachel had a temperature was really sweet. And it proved that he cared, and cared enough to placate her maternal instinct to react and be nervous at the mention of it. It also spoke volumes of how he was reliable and _there _for her and Rachel.

And he once doubted that. She recalled him telling her desperately that he couldn't, ever, be the guy who'd be there every single day but every single day, or every day she was with him, he proved himself wrong. She _knew _he was more than willing to try. And he was being successful.

She was pulled out of her thoughts yet again when the door to her office opened and House popped half his body in and informed her, "And when I said men's toilet, I was talking about yours," he told her with a wink before closing the door behind him again, leaving her slack-jawed and confused.

Furrowing her brows at his statement, her eyes widened and she abruptly stood up and cautiously made her way to her private bathroom, carefully opening the door.

Nothing was askew. Well, except for the lipstick smeared across her bathroom mirror and… she smiled. There was a real rose on the vase where there used to be an artificial flower. It was a small gesture but romantic nonetheless. She bit her lower lip and extracted it from the vase, pleased to see that the thorns were removed.

Oh yes, he _did _vandalize her mirror. It only said 'Your place, tonight…' but she wasn't going to let janitorial clean this for her so it was either she cleaned it or let House do it which was unlikely. Either way, it didn't change the fact that she was smiling like an idiot because of one unexpected rose from him.

Only two hours left until she could go home and relieve Marina of Rachel. Bringing the rose with her, she exited her bathroom and sat back down on her ergo chair and took a swift whiff of the rose House gave her afterwards setting it down in front of her.

Reaching for her office phone, Cuddy speed dialed her home number and spoke to Marina about Rachel's condition.

* * *

"Got my message?" House asked as he barged into her office for the second time that day.

"Yes, nice handwriting by the way," Cuddy commented.

"And I used Thirteen's lipstick!" House exclaimed in a secretive voice. "Who knew she used any!"

Cuddy gave a low chuckle at that.

"How's the squirt?" he asked.

Cuddy smiled. "She's doing good, according to Marina. Hopefully she really is."

"Don't worry, that kid's as stubborn as you."

"What does that have to do with her being ill?" Cuddy asked confusedly.

House shrugged, "Kid's a fighter. Won't let one stupid bug beat her down. Although I vaguely recall her screaming in my ears that last time she was sick," he said, scrunching his face up at the painful memory. He thought he'd lost his hearing when that event happened.

Cuddy laughed at that. House had never let her forget about how he "suffered" in the hands of a little monster. "_You_ volunteered! You had nothing better to do, and you were paid for it, if I recall." She countered with a skillfully arched eyebrow.

That shut him up. Of course he wouldn't forget the payment for his services.

Knowing that he obviously was remembering that sexual payment. Well, she really did pay him _food. _The sex was just a bonus even_ she _enjoyed. "Pervert." Cuddy muttered as she gathered her things.

"I'm a man, blame my gender." House shot back with a smirk.

"Wilson's part of your gender and he's—"

"A closet pervert in his own right," he cut her off and added, "Trust me, I know." Cuddy scoffed at that and tucked the last folder she was to bring home in her briefcase.

"Oh, just you wait. I have proof!" House determinedly announced. What was that title where Wilson appeared? Damn. He had to go look for that.

"Let's go, Rachel's waiting," Cuddy said as she shrugged off her lab coat and put on her coat and fastened it.

"Well, I was only waiting for you," House said, smirking. Cuddy rolled her eyes at his response.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that smirk is permanently stuck on your face already."

"Don't start the observations, Cuddles. You know I beat you at that," House warned mischievously.

Another brow arched, challengingly, she dared, "Oh really?" Answering, House waggled his eyebrows as he opened the door for her, and the other door to the clinic which was already empty.

As they exited the clinic House was about to shout something after clearing his throat, catching other night staffs' and people's attentions, but Cuddy stopped him instantaneously by a completely uncalled-for reaction.

She smacked him, panicked, in the space between his admittedly sexy ass and his lower back. Of course most of her staffs' eyes widened since in their field of vision, it looked as if their respected Dean of Medicine just hit their most hated, yet interesting employee, in the ass.

Feigning an absolutely shocked expression, House turned his head to Cuddy with his mouth formed into an "O" of surprise then after looked at the nurses in the concierge desk and exclaimed, "She just couldn't get her hands off me! My, my… Dr. Cuddy!" he said as he looked back at a furiously blushing ready-to-strangle-him Cuddy. Well, her eyes and set jaw told him all that, and more.

Instead of arguing with him, she professionally walked out of the hospital and headed to her car, still deliberating whether to wait for him or leave him. The latter sounded very tempting, though.

House watched her walk out while two nurses were nonchalant and the two other nurses at the desk were scared-stiff. "Oh don't worry about her…" he told them, leaning in forward as if to tell them a secret, "… She likes it rough. And _I _didn't say that." He finished with a wink.

Two of the nurses just rolled their eyes at him while two obviously new interns were blown off by the arrogant man.

House made his way to where he new Cuddy's car was parked where it was secluded from the others and he wasn't surprised that she had locked the doors and left him in the cold. He tapped on the glass and after about two minutes she gave in and unlocked the doors.

They stayed silent. Cuddy had been able to get herself to calm down and she was the one who broke the silence. "You shouldn't have done that."

"_You _were the one who couldn't help yourself, smacking me in the ass!" House argued with an amused boyish grin.

Cuddy turned to look at him with a glare, "If you weren't such an ass, and provoked me, I wouldn't have! House, I know we're together but surely you know the repercussions of continually doing things like that!" Cuddy took a deep breath, "I don't want my employees thinking they could talk to me _lecherously_ the way you do!"

House fastened his seatbelt and looked at her again, "Oh relax, Cuddy. I wasn't going to say anything. Remember, _you _dared me. And I wasn't going to say anything. You were too paranoid."

"Knowing you for twenty or so years, I've learned not to trust you when it came to the games."

"And you still don't get my drift," House said, swinging his head to the side with a small smile.

Cuddy sighed. No denying it, this was how it was going to be. As tiring as it was, it wasn't boring nor was it not any fun.

Noticing her silence, House pursed his lips, turned half his body towards her, and cupped her cheek. Her tired eyes meeting his, her anger finally dissipated, her annoyance barely there. Running his thumb along her cheekbone, he sincerely told her, "I'm sorry."

Resignedly smiling, Cuddy closed her eyes and just felt him caressing her cheek. It was sometimes unnerving how she could easily forgive him like this whereas if others did what House did, to her, she would have flipped crazily and forgiveness would have been challenging to obtain from her.

"I forgive you," she freely told him, closing the gap between them and giving him a soft lingering kiss on the lips. Those lips that could easily make her day or break her at times. It was proven a lethal object in his arsenal. It could always draw her to him yet it could also push her from him in certain times. Nonetheless, she loved those lips. Especially when he put them to good and beneficial uses.

Pulling back, Cuddy smiled. She gave him a small, playful smack on the cheek before adjusting herself in front of the wheel.

House whined, "What was that for?"

"Payback," Cuddy said with a playful grin which turned into a sinister, scary smile, "I just couldn't get my hands off of you," she drawled out scarily for him.

"On second thought, I think Wilson needs company tonight," House said with a nervous voice, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door's handle but Cuddy locked the doors and House's head shot towards her.

"I feel like I'm in some horror movie," House dramatically said as he smirked at her. "Drag me off to your layer, witch!" he exclaimed, buckling his seatbelt, making Cuddy laugh.

"Drama Queen," Cuddy shot at him.

"Look who's talking," House countered.

"Now drive, Rachel's waiting for you." House told her in a more serious voice.

Cuddy smiled. Going home to her daughter was the best part of her day. And with House with her, it was even better.

Exiting the hospital grounds, Cuddy drove them back to her place, the promising night with her daughter and her lover more than exciting.

House leant back on the car seat, staring off into the road as Cuddy drove. A long-wanted action he thought uncharacteristic made itself into his mind. It's long been bothering him but he wanted to do it now so he did.

Placing his hand on top of Cuddy's where it lay on her lap, House gave it a squeeze. He kept his eyes forward. Cuddy smiled sweetly at the gesture and she looked at his impassive expression from the corner of her eye as she continued to drive.

Stopping at a light Cuddy turned her head towards him, turning her hand upside down and enlacing their fingers together on her lap. House turned his head towards her, being met by her serene smile which he returned with a shy grin. He tilted his head to the side a while later, making Cuddy look at the light which has turned green and she proceeded to drive again, their palms together, fingers interlaced.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: **I hope this positive chapter was, in some way, worth the long wait! Honestly, my confidence is really down so I was VERY nervous about posting this update… _

_Please leave some love and sugar or, whatever... I am in dire need of encouragement and support!_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Be critical if you want, be harsh too, by all means! As long as your criticism is constructive and legitimate!_

_Just don't flame me because you can, and without basis, whatsoever._

_No to hate (harsh, unconstructive) reviews!_

* * *

_**To everyone who encouraged me to not quit on writing, thank you so much! **_

_**To my tweeps on twitter who gave their support, gracias!**_


	12. Domesticity

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company.**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the kind words, guys! And thank you for the reviews! Past the 300 mark! Wow! :D Warms my heart you guys are still here reading IPC. :) Love y'all!_

_Btw, I have no idea how to track the show's insane timeline so I hope you forgive me for the dates if I mess/ed them up and was unable to match it with the show… _

This one's late, I apologize! Internet connection JUST got back and the connection's absolutely sucky, still! Gosh. It's 2:34 am! And since I didn't have internet connection almost the entire day, I wasn't able to have this one beta-ed, so I apologize for the errors you may find.

_**Enjoy the Huddy! **_

_**Oh, and I guarantee you'll love the end part… :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11: DOMESTICITY**_

_**. **_

_House leant back on the car seat, staring off into the road as Cuddy drove. A long-wanted action he thought uncharacteristic made itself into his mind. It's long been bothering him but he wanted to do it now so he did._

_Placing his hand on top of Cuddy's where it lay on her lap, House gave it a squeeze. He kept his eyes forward. Cuddy smiled sweetly at the gesture and she looked at his impassive expression from the corner of her eye as she continued to drive._

_Stopping at a light Cuddy turned her head towards him, turning her hand upside down and enlacing their fingers together on her lap. House turned his head towards her, being met by her serene smile which he returned with a shy grin. He tilted his head to the side a while later, making Cuddy look at the light which has turned green and she proceeded to drive again, their palms together, fingers interlaced._

_**

* * *

**_

Cuddy's House, 7 pm

"How is she?" Cuddy immediately asked Marina as she took Rachel from her in the hallway. She kissed her daughter's temple, feeling her temperature.

Marina glanced at House who nodded in acknowledgment of her presence before answering her employer, "It got high about an hour ago, I gave her some medicine for it and it calmed her down a bit but still not making her temperature go lower." Marina informed her.

"What meds?" Cuddy asked.

"Infant's Tylenol, just a low dosage like you always tell me to give her just in case," Marina answered as she meticulously packed her things, making sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"Thank you," Cuddy replied and saw her out. She then brought Rachel to the nursery. House knew she was going to check her kid herself to assess Rachel's condition.

House helped himself to the fridge, checking to see if there was anything he could whip up the kid. He wasn't being thoughtful, he told himself, he was just finding means to shut her up for the night and save himself and Cuddy the headache.

Still, thoughtful.

House smirked. He really was being so domestic; caring for the kid, caring for the mother of the kid who was caring, naturally, for her kid. But admittedly, House liked it. Even if not entirely, still, he did. Having someone to care about and reach out to. Feeling needed in some ways he never felt before.

It was so unlike his old habit of just acting impassive and not reaching out to anyone unless forced. He liked having to be something, someone, for someone. And he was pleased that he was trying hard —well, maybe the word is 'doing' his best-- to be _the _man for Cuddy.

How this relationship will turn out, he doesn't know. And he didn't want to guess. Que sera, sera, he thought.

"Can you hold her for a while?" Cuddy entered her kitchen with a pouty Rachel high on her hip, interrupting him from his thoughts of her and her child."I'll just go take a shower and get changed and we'll think of what to get for dinner."

"I'll catch her germs!" House exclaimed in feigned disgust but reached for the infant at the same time. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Poor baby," she said, patting his chest when he finally secured his grip on Rachel and then pouting up at him, she added mock reassuringly, "Don't worry, you'll live."

House mimicked her when she turned around and headed to her room. House said that while looking at Rachel who quivered her lips in return, a warning that the dam was about to break. Immediately bouncing her in his arms, House found himself feeling like an idiot. But he'd rather the latter than a messy waterworks from Rachel's eyes with matching wails of "despair".

Something in House's chest clenched when Rachel fussed in his arms, whimpering to be moved but not to be separated from the secure torso, forcing House to adjust her so that she was leaning her cheek on his shoulder. When she was repositioned, Rachel had no idea how much she affected the man holding her when she snuggled in, breathing in his familiar scent, left hand clutching on his shirt, unconsciously scrubbing against each other the fabric trapped in her small hand, while her right went to his bare neck, seemingly in search of his scruff and then after scratching her palm there.

The emotions the small actions elicited from House was colossal. The rational part of him informed him that Rachel probably even had no idea what she was doing but a side House never thought he had, or would have had, in him before reacted strongly. Like he wanted to be the one to do this for this kid, no other man; be the one to hold her when she was weighed down by some bug in her system, be the one to protect her.

Another thing was that this kid's obvious attachment to him spelled his doom.

Translation into English, it meant that he had to try harder not to let her or Cuddy down.

One arm secured around her, House opened the fridge and checked it for anything baby-edible. He found a Tupperware he knew contained his own made strawberry yogurt which was probably the squirt's all-time favorite next to milk and cheerios, according to Cuddy and his own observations from when he was around. After a while of checking the fridge for other things, House grabbed a Snickers bar and then closed it when the kid in his arms shivered from the cold.

"We're out, frosty," he murmured, rubbing her back with his other hand, making sure the Snickers' wrapper didn't scratch her skin.

When Rachel didn't answer him, he was surprised to see that she's already fallen asleep against him, her breathing even. House gave out a small smile. "Knock-out," he whispered, returning the bar of chocolate to the fridge.

Mindless that what he was doing was _so _fatherly, House checked her diaper before bringing her into the nursery, laying her down on the crib and tucking her in. House then secured the crib and walked out of the room, leaving only the ducky night light on and the door slightly ajar.

Plopping himself on the couch, House draped an arm over his head and just let his thoughts take over him for awhile but fell asleep minutes later, exhaustion from work taking over his body.

After showering and changing into yoga pants and a loose white long-sleeved shirt, Cuddy noted the quietness of her home. No sounds coming from the TV or House, and none coming from Rachel. Since her daughter's room was closest from where she stood, she went there first and opened the door, peeking in she smiled sweetly when she saw her angel fast asleep. She entered the room, coming to stand alongside her daughter's crib and extending a hand to brush her hair lightly.

Cuddy smiled at how secure she was tucked in and at the same time breathily, quietly chuckling at House's apparent tucking-in prowess. She spent a few minutes just gazing at her daughter, running the back of her index and middle fingers along her soft cheek. It was only then that she really realized how much House cared for her daughter. He's never tucked her in before because she always was the one doing that and there were only few instances when House was just standing on the side of the door watching her.

"I love you, Sweetheart," Cuddy whispered, kissing her daughter on the temple before glancing down at what she lived and worked so hard for; the only constant in her life.

And despite having so many ups and downs between them in the recent months, Cuddy hoped House was there to stay. With her. With _them._

She exited the room, once again leaving the door ajar just in case her baby needed her. There was a monitor in the living room and one in her room so there was really nothing to worry about. She entered the kitchen and ordered Japanese take out for them and then took a bottle of water from the fridge before making her way to the living room where House most likely was.

Cuddy pouted her lips when she saw him passed out on the couch, an arm over his eyes, his mouth hanging open a bit and letting out quiet snores. He was really tired.

Cuddy plopped down on the single-seater couch across from where House lay and put her laptop on her lap, grabbing a few papers as well. She worked for a while, typing away at the computer and once in a while signing paperwork that needed her signature.

Twenty minutes later the delivery guy came and she paid him. She set the bag of containers on the center table in the living room after setting aside her work. She sat on the free space beside him, placing her hand on his chest. She took a while to take in how peaceful he looked like she got used of doing when he was asleep-- he stopped snoring ten minutes ago and now his face was unobstructed by his arm.

She wondered when this view would be permanent but it really didn't matter that much as long as they were together. The sound of being with him every day just sounded nice despite having-- possibly-- repeat performances of the earlier events of her night.

"House…" she called to him, patting his chest gently with her palm. She received a grunt from him as he turned his head to the side, ignoring her.

Cuddy smirked at that but tried again, adding a little more force to her patting, making him groan in disturbance. "House, food's here," she told him, whispering those words in his ear, saying the word 'food' purposely enticingly.

Cuddy whooped in surprise when House wrapped his arm around her, securing her in a one-armed bear hug. She rolled her eyes after having recovered from the shock of his quick actions but smiled when House nuzzled his nose in her neck, kissing her once there before loosening his grip on her.

"Food?" House asked from where his face laid. Cuddy chuckled and nodded, "Yes." She extracted herself from his arm and looked at his dreamy blue eyes still heavy with sleep. "I ordered Japanese. You were out of it. Want to stay the night?" she asked him with a gentle smile, thumping her fingers on his chest in expectance. She wouldn't want him driving home this tired but she didn't want to force him into staying if he wasn't comfortable because---

"Sure." House cut off her thoughts. Problem solved. He wasn't going to refuse that offer; he was really tired.

"I guess there won't be any dessert tonight, huh?" she teased with a little chuckle.

House rolled his eyes at her as he sat up and blinked away the remainder of sleep in his eyes. "Not everything I'm here for is sex, minx!" he answered half-jokingly.

"Well, good." Cuddy smirked.

"What did you get me?" House asked her, grabbing the TV remote from the side table and switching it on, setting the volume low.

"Tendon with tonkatsu, takoyaki and lots of sushi," Cuddy informed him, opening containers and handing one to House.

"What did _you_ get?" House asked her.

Cuddy shrugged, "Just tendon and some kinpira gobo," she told him, opening her orders' containers. She took the chopsticks and started eating. "Oh and I got us castella for dessert." She added a while later after swallowing her first few bites. House nodded and started eating as well.

"Ready for that speech you'll be giving at the seminar?" Cuddy started their conversation. House shook his head in negation. "It's three weeks from now, House."

"Oh relax, it's been done a few days after you told me what I was to talk about," House waved his chopsticks-busy hand in the air. "Then why—" "To get a rise out of you," House replied victoriously. "I should have left you asleep. That way even if your mouth's open, you're silent," she muttered, taking a bite out of her tempura.

"And waste all this good, expensive Japanese food that _you _obviously paid for? No way!" House replied in a pitchy voice. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and continued eating. She leant back on the couch beside him and watched what he was watching. "I don't get why you like wrestling. It's just brutal and full of narcissistic men trying to show off their guns," she commented, brows knitted together.

"Did you forget the part where you should have stated the obvious 'it's scripted, too' line?" House sarcastically asked her. "That's a given. Stupid of me to state the obvious, right?" Cuddy countered with a smirk.

"Narcissistic, eh… You think I should try it? Try to _live_ my life to the fullest?" House asked, patronizingly.

"You'd shorten it." Cuddy jabbed with a laugh.

House pretended to look offended at that, "Don't insult my guns!"

"Are they deflating from my insults?" Cuddy teased. House smirked at that. She was just messing with him. "You _love _my guns. I do remember you gripping them hard whenever—"

"We're eating!" Cuddy interjected, her cheeks starting to color.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts. You love my guns." House shrugged with a smug grin.

Cuddy wouldn't admit that to him, as true as it was. His ego was practically pushing her off the couch. "Whatever." She said, closing the conversation. House smiled sinisterly at her try at indifference then continued stuffing his face with food and watching TNA.

Forgetting that she hadn't thanked him yet for tucking Rachel in, Cuddy turned her head to look at him and waited for him to focus his attention to her. "Thank you," she began with a smile when he did. "For tucking Rachel in."

House gave her a nod and said, "You're welcome," for lack of something else to say. "She slept immediately when you passed her to me," he informed and she smiled at the information he willingly gave.

"You're really great with her. I'm glad," she sincerely told with the same smile before setting her food on the coffee table in front of her and stood up to head to the kitchen.

House furrowed his brows at her actions. But inside, he let out a grin. He was glad she was glad that she appreciated what he was trying to achieve with Rachel; a bond. Well, he didn't even have to try anymore. Rachel already loved him. Even reaching out for him while in the arms of her mother.

Cuddy walked back to the living room with a can of beer for House and a glass of water for herself. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when she sat back down on the couch beside him before once again reaching for her food.

"Hormonal women," House muttered jokingly at her and Cuddy just chuckled in response, watching with him.

When dinner was finished Cuddy collected the containers and disposed of them in the trash. She thanked him when he offered taking out the trash and she plopped back down on the couch and started to work on some files again.

"You have some clothes in my closet you left two weeks ago. Just get them if you want to take a shower," she informed him when he reentered the living room. "Thanks," House replied and went to retrieve his spare clothes from her closet—peeking at her lingerie, of course—and entering the bathroom.

When he exited her bathroom, House was surprised to see Cuddy already on her side of the bed and fast asleep.

They had their own sides now, much to Cuddy's amusement when they once noticed it about three weeks ago. However, Cuddy argued that it didn't even matter since House almost, always crossed to her side and spooned behind her. What Cuddy hadn't figured out yet was whether House did it unconsciously in his sleep or consciously when _she _was asleep.

House checked all the locks and bolts and switched off all lights. He made a quick detour to check on his little protégé before sliding in bed beside Cuddy.

He watched her for a while; her breathing evened out, her face peaceful. He spooned behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her a little more closer to him so he could feel her aligned to him, and so he could be as virtually close to her as possible.

He wasn't letting go of her again. He has had enough of taking chances the way he did last year and the months that succeeded that.

Taking in her hair's intoxicating scent, House nuzzled his nose there and gently eased her head from the pillow from where it lay and set it to rest on his bicep, his hand reached out to caress her bared shoulder lightly. His next subconscious actions surprised him more than anything ever did, though.

He dipped his head down to kiss her shoulder blade, kissing her jaw next, and then the back of her head. He didn't know how it happened but he was so lost in his own thoughts that the possibility of her being awake didn't even cross his mind as he did what he did next.

Squeezing her with one arm, he tucked stray tresses from the right side of her face and he gazed down at her mesmerizing beauty. He kissed her feather-lightly on the cheek before lowering his head to endearingly, amorously, and genuinely whisper in her ear the three immortal words:

"I love you…"

**_

* * *

_**_**A/N:** :D Two months of being together… things should be progressing, right?_

_**Loved it, liked it, disliked it? Please let me know and leave a review… :D **_

_**Teaser:**_

_What's going to happen next? Is Cuddy awake? Or is she asleep? :D Guesses… and go! :D_

_**News:**_

_Another chapter left before the seminar._


	13. Whispered Confessions

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_**A/N: **__With all the post-finale squeals, I decided to have IPC join in on that with this chapter. No SMUT though… I want it to be purely romantic/fluff/sweet… lol. Trademark Iane Casey stuff… *eyeroll* lol._

_**Hope you guys are still interested in the fics that had preceded the Season 6 finale! :D **_

_**Huddy galore continuation! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12: Whispered Confessions**_

_**.**_

_He wasn't letting go of her again. He has had enough of taking chances the way he did last year and the months that succeeded that._

_Taking in her hair's intoxicating scent, House nuzzled his nose there and gently eased her head from the pillow from where it lay and set it to rest on his bicep, his hand reached out to caress her bared shoulder lightly. His next subconscious actions surprised him more than anything ever did, though._

_He dipped his head down to kiss her shoulder blade, kissing her jaw next, and then the back of her head. He didn't know how it happened but he was so lost in his own thoughts that the possibility of her being awake didn't even cross his mind as he did what he did next._

_Squeezing her with one arm, he tucked stray tresses from the right side of her face and he gazed down at her mesmerizing beauty. He kissed her feather-lightly on the cheek before lowering his head to endearingly, amorously, and genuinely whisper in her ear the three immortal words:_

_"I love you…"_

House settled his head atop hers; her head tucked under his chin as he pulled her closer. He just held her and thought about what he had just admitted verbally- unconsciously. He does love her; he was just fearful that she might reject him or not reciprocate the emotion. This was the first time those three words had ever slipped his mouth. What brought him to admitting it, he didn't know. It just felt so… right, so familiar that he uttered those words and wholeheartedly meant them yet only became aware that they rolled off so devotedly from his tongue seconds after the act.

As wrong as it sounded, he was genuinely relieved she hadn't heard him. Rejection—hers— would undoubtedly have the power to push him off the wagon. Her rejection could spell his undoing. And for the life of him, he didn't want that. He believed that he could be happy. He's been trying and so far everything was as happy in his life as it could—actually somewhat even more than he had expected- could be.

He watched as her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing, seemingly engrossed in the vision and what it spoke to him- that she was lying in _his_ arms; that she was there. If he hadn't realized he was the luckiest bastard on earth the moment she had decided to try for a relationship with him then he was an imbecile. Good thing he had long been aware of his luck. He had actually taken advantage of it before but he wouldn't be an idiot as to do that again.

He lay spooned against Cuddy for a good fifteen minutes, occasionally caressing her lightly. She hardly moved. When he found himself unable to sleep, he carefully extracted her from his arms and laid her head on the soft pillow before pulling the duvet up and under her chin and exiting the bedroom. He got himself a glass of water and settled on the couch, turning on the TV and making sure the volume was at the lowest that he could still hear before he started to surf channels.

Cuddy had been trying her best not to give in to the urge to kiss her lover senseless when he whispered those three beautifully mixed words to her. Trying hard to not excite herself upon hearing them was already a challenge. It wasn't that she doesn't love him in return, she does. She just had to have a little time to think it through.

"Think what through?" Her mind asked her.

What did telling him she loved him back, entail? Would he have wanted to hear her reciprocate it? Would he runaway or kiss her senseless if she did? So many questions follow suit.

What would be next for them?

She didn't want to have expectations. She was well and good that they were progressing together. She had been very pleased with the outcome of everything—not just House's but her own progress as well—that she didn't want to start having expectations just because they had told each other they love one another.

Expectations lead to disappointment. But expecting the unexpected was still an expectation, right?

Okay, she was no good at rationalizing this. Perhaps it didn't deserve rationalizing… it deserved emotions only. The heart. What was her heart telling her?

_I love him._

It was simple as that, her psyche and her heart told her in unison.

She could exit her bedroom that moment and tell him she had heard him or just snuggle next to him and act as if she hadn't heard him say it. She was magnetized to the warmth his body left and she occupied the spot, staring at the ceiling for a while to get her head straight.

He had wholeheartedly meant those words, right? The way they poured so foreign and longingly yet lovingly from his lips sounded so right. There were no traces of doubt or sarcasm. It was truth. And she hoped as hell that it was the moment her heart had ordered her mind to order her body to sit up and finally order her feet to get moving and come to him.

They had started on baby steps. Maybe tonight it was time to make the steps grow a little more. Not push, just a little prod to develop the size of steps they were taking.

Her feet met the cold floor and she quietly stood up, taking small steps as her heart thudded in her chest and the blood rushed up to her ears, making her head hurt. She was breathing a little anxiously. For heaven's sake, she was going to tell him something positive, she shouldn't be this nervous about it! But she couldn't help it. When was the last time she had confessed her love honestly to someone who wasn't her daughter? A really, really long time. So the pleasure of once again reciprocating someone's love began roaming in her system with that realization.

She. Loves. House.

Was it really surprising? She guessed not. Exiting her bedroom she quietly walked to the living room where the whispers of the sounds coming from the TV was heard. She entered the living room, as quiet as a cat but stopped the moment she saw him asleep on the couch. She furrowed her brows in disquiet. Second time that night? He must be terribly tired.

She switched off the TV. She knelt on the floor and faced him for there was no space for her to sit, unlike earlier. He had occupied the entire couch. She traced the contours of his face with the lightest of touches of her fingers. He looked so peaceful asleep, so untroubled. She was at a loss for words on how to describe how he looked as the dim shade of the lamp illuminated his regal features. He was beautiful when asleep. That was the only thought that came to her as she continually stroked his face.

A few seconds later he stirred, tickled by the feather-like strokes on his features. She looked directly at him, the corners of her lips tugging up at the sight of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Hi…" she whispered, settling her palm on his chest. House returned the smile, cupping her cheek and caressing her lovingly with his thumb. Cuddy closed her eyes and basked in the sensation that his gentleness had brought her. Taking a deep breath she reopened her sapphire eyes and gazed at him, drowning in the beautiful azure oceans that were House's eyes. Leaning into his touch she so lovingly whispered, "I love you, too." House's thumb stilled as he stared at her, stunned into silence. She had heard him!

Wait…

She loves him back!

"Come," he found himself whispering a moment later, urging her to climb next to him on the couch as he made space for her. Cuddy smiled and her eyes sparkled in happiness when he didn't deflect or deny having whispered it to her when he thought she had been asleep. Elated, she laid on the soft couch next to him but that didn't last long as he pulled her on top of him, wrapping an arm around her while the other planted itself on her cheek. "I thought you were asleep." He admittedly whispered, eyes never faltering from hers.

Cuddy chuckled. "I was…" she started before smiling teasingly at him and adding, "until you started groping me." House rolled his eyes at her then throatily retorted, "I think the correct term is 'caressing', not groping."

"Look who's admitting to being romantic," she whispered sweetly before shutting up any response he might have had by claiming his lips with hers, kissing him tenderly. Their lips gently glided against each other, taking their time until House pulled back, holding her face in his hands. She already knew. Why not tell her right now when she was awake and in his arms?

He caressed each of her cheeks with his thumbs as he reconnected his eyes with her and told her, "I love you." His features lighting up affectionately, House finally told her the three words and anticipated to see her most gleaming smile. In less than a second it came and his heart couldn't have turned from icy to warm and proud quick enough.

"I know," Cuddy chuckled gleefully, happiness having overtaken her heart. "I heard you, remember?" Although she had been slightly terrified earlier about it, she had been elated all the same with his whispered confession.

"You're so full of it," House chastised lightheartedly, smirking. Cuddy smiled sweetly at that and inched her face closer to his, kissing him yet again with the same smile painted on her lips. They remained kissing gently for a few minutes until she deepened the kiss by delving her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth, making him groan into hers.

House reluctantly ended their kiss, pulling away from Cuddy's lips and rested his own on the crown of her head, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. Cuddy kissed his neck once and allowed herself to just experience the sensation of being wrapped in the security of his toned arms, loving the weight of them around her. She felt so safe.

House gently slid her down to his right side, sandwiching her in between him and the back of the couch. Cuddy smiled up at him before burying her face into his chest, taking in his scent before closing her eyes. She soon drifted off to sleep with his hand soothingly caressing her back.

House looked at her again, smiling to himself as he thought of how their confessions had gone well. His fears of her rejection had dissipated into nothingness the moment she admitted her love for him but was replaced with a new budding fear: the fear of disappointing her. But he tried not to let it get to him since he had always been afraid of disappointing her ever since. Just now, with her admission of loving him, said fear became amplified since there was an admission of love. Their relationship has indeed been labeled and the expectances, possibly, increased. But hopefully, everything would go smoothly from now on. He had a reason, well, he had reasons, to fight for a better future. He had been alone until Cuddy and one little girl named Rachel Cuddy who had him wrapped around her little finger.

Soon enough, House gave up thinking about thinking of rationalizing this because one, he had no reason to rationalize things and two, he was gravely tired despite the incredible events of their night. He closed his eyes, an arm wrapped around Cuddy, continually stroking her back until he fell asleep with thoughts of her.

* * *

House was woken up by the insufferable blaring coming from his cell phone which was on the coffee table. Annoyed, he reached forward and grabbed it, not wanting it to wake Cuddy up as well. "What?" he gruffly greeted the caller, not bothering to check the name that had flashed on the small screen.

"We need you here, patient's getting worse," Foreman informed House, his voice obviously exhausted. House gruffly differentiated with him for a few minutes. When he figured that he wouldn't elicit any new ideas from his team, he begrudgingly agreed to run to the hospital at that time of the night.

For the second time that night, he reluctantly eased his arm from Cuddy and placed a throw pillow for her to use. Knowing that as soft as it was, a real bedroom pillow was still more comfortable. House made his way to her bedroom and retrieved a pillow and blanket then went back to the living room to tuck Cuddy in. The urge to carry her to the bed was strong but reality crashed down on him as soon as the thought entered his mind. He wouldn't be able to carry her there without waking her up due to his limp and the fact that he was under rested and tired. His leg was also throbbing a bit at that moment. So the urge to carry her to her comfortable bed was slashed off his list almost immediately so he settled for the second best option.

He tucked her in, pushing away strands of hair that had fallen onto her beautiful face. He placed a feather light kiss on her lips before calling for a cab. He would have taken her car but there was a possibility that he wouldn't be coming back that night and he didn't want to trouble her in the morning.

While waiting for the cab to arrive he washed his face and brushed his teeth to refresh himself a bit and prepare him for a fun and interesting albeit testing differential with his team back at the hospital. He peeked at Rachel, thankful that she was still sleeping soundly. He then got a pen and wrote 'Hospital. Patient.' on a neon yellow Post It that he had found then left it on the coffee table for her to see when she woke up and found him nowhere to be seen. He gave her one last kiss goodnight and exited the House, making sure as to lock it when the cab came and drove him to his destination while he dialed Foreman and started the differential by handset.

* * *

Cuddy woke up to Rachel crying that morning. There was no trace of House to be found in her home. She first tended to Rachel, glad to know that her daughter was no longer bearing a fever, just hungry for breakfast. When she did a double take in the living room when Marina had arrived, Cuddy saw a bright Post It on the table. She must have missed it since she hadn't glanced down when she heard Rachel crying. Cuddy read it and smiled at his small gesture of consideration. He knew she'd be curious as to his location so he wrote it down for her to know the moment she woke up.

But the smile soon faltered when she thought of him possibly exhausted. Part of her wished he had cured his patient and was now buried under his blanket back in the apartment. She made it a point to stop by a Starbuck's and get him a coffee before coming in. If he was no longer there, then she had some coffee for herself.

Cuddy got ready for her day, looking forward to seeing the man she loves. Every time she replayed their whispered confessions last night, she found herself smiling like an idiot without the slightest care of anyone catching her dead with the idiotically sweet smile.

When she had finished getting ready for work and stuffed all her paperwork from last night neatly in her briefcase, she left a few more instructions for Marina and kissed her darling daughter goodbye. She exited her home and drove to the Starbuck's near the hospital, getting House a Venti coffee and signing in for work.

* * *

"Good morning," Cuddy greeted with a smile, entering House's office at 7:30 in the morning with a taunting Venti Starbuck's container in one hand. But of course, that was kind of on second place because what he first noticed was what she was wearing.

Cuddy had donned a navy blue ensemble that could only be described in three words. Hot, stunning, and professional. House mapped her sexy body and beautiful face with his visibly tired eyes, drinking some semblance of energy from just the sight of her. In some way it was working, but his tiredness overpowered the effects that the sight of Cuddy had brought.

"Stop taunting me with the coffee. Either give it or face the consequences of me jumping you for it," House threatened wryly while he continually stared at the Venti cup as if it was calling to him. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him but deep inside she was kind of sorry that he had to stay up for his patient. "I don't know what's scary about you jumping me. You've done it numerous times since we got together," she commented flirtatiously as she walked towards his desk and handed the cup to him which she had really bought for him, knowing that he was surely tired.

Proof that he was just that was that he hadn't yet shot back anything about her previous words. Cuddy frowned in concern. He drank the coffee, thankful that it was warm and not hot because he just gulped it to nothingness like a coffee addict, well, drank at least a great half of it.

"How's your patient?" she asked, wanting to know how soon he could go home and rest. "Almost cured. Just waiting for treatment to work smoothly. If it does, the man could get back to cheating on his wife in no time, unless of course he had seen the errors of his ways," House told her, the latter comment being rolled off from his lips sarcastically. Cuddy rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, I hope as soon as your ass of a patient is cured, you get _your_ ass back to your place—or mine, and get some rest." She stated walking from in front of his desk towards him. She stood in front of him and bended forward, supporting herself with the arms of his chair, leaning forward to kiss him.

She normally would have found this inappropriate but the blinds in his glassed walls were all spread out so that the internal of his office was restored to a state of privacy. She gave him a soft lingering kiss on the lips before pulling away, smiling down at him. "Have a great day, Dr. House," she coquettishly greeted him and stood up straight once again.

"You know I could sue you for sexual harassment," House whispered with a teasing smirk up at her, his tired blue orbs at least sparking with some mischief. "I doubt you would ever," Cuddy commented with a smug smile. "You _love _it," she declared with a successful smile.

House chuckled as he rhetorically replied, "Who wouldn't?"

Cuddy smiled, patting his head condescendingly and saying, "Good boy."

House scoffed, pulling her hand down to his level so that her body abruptly followed, earning a glare from his woman. He stole one quick peck from her unsuspecting lips before once again letting go of her hand.

Cuddy smiled affectionately at him before starting to walk towards the door when Foreman, just as tired—maybe even more so—as House, burst into the room with a relieved visage. He informed House that the treatment worked and that the husband had indeed been poisoned by the jealous wife who finally admitted to the act. House grinned a little, holding his hand out to Foreman, palm faced upwards.

"You had time to make a bet about that?" Cuddy reprimanded with an obvious distaste for her employees' misdemeanors. "And you just had to flaunt it," Cuddy chastised House with a glare. House was seemingly unaffected as Foreman, annoyed at losing, fished three hundred bucks from his wallet.

"Hard times, must be smart," House simply commented, smiling at Foreman's defeat. "You owe Thirteen another three, and tell Taub that he owes me two." He victoriously reminded the doctor.

Foreman, not wanting to be reprimanded by his boss' boss, exited the room, three hundred bucks short.

"I can't believe you!" Cuddy told him with a huff. "Don't worry, dinner tonight's my treat. I'm five hundred bucks rich from my cheating patient's murderous wife!" House informed her as if the way he had gotten the easy-money wasn't illegal in her establishment.

"Well, that's enticing, it makes me feel better already since you'll be spending the illegally acquired money on me," she sarcastically retorted.

"Don't you have administrating duties to attend to?" House deflected.

"If you don't stop I'll have you stay for clinic duty instead of going home to rest!" she threatened professionally.

"Like you'd do that!" he _knew _she could if she wanted to. That was another thing he liked about Cuddy. When she want something done, she won't stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Don't challenge me, House. I may love you but I'm still your boss and you're my employee. In this hospital you do what _I_ want," she reminded him, her body well-postured in her Dean of Medicine stance.

By God, if he wasn't turned on by her taking control like that, he would have had himself checked out. Hell, if he were gay he would have gone straight—or lesbian—for her. Many men couldn't stand women in power but House admired their "balls" and he was turned on by them. But none ever had the way Cuddy always did.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

House shook himself mentally before soberly replying, "Sorry, your chest was calling to me in heaving motions."

Cuddy sighed in defeat. He _obviously _needed rest if all he could focus on at that moment was either her breasts or wholly, her. "Just go home and rest," she acquiesced, standing a few feet away from him and his desk.

House stood up and limped to stand in front of her. He held her by the hips before kissing her softly, at the same time, nonverbally apologizing for his lecherous remarks—well Cuddy thought to take it that way as well—and kissing her forehead once before pulling away from her.

"How's Rachel?" he thoughtfully asked. Cuddy smiled and told him that she was okay and that her fever had left her system.

"I'll drop by your place later?" House hopefully inquired for consent to meet her later that night.

Cuddy smiled even more, looking forward to the end of work that day already. "Sure," she replied, closing her eyes a while as House claimed her lips in the quickest yet most tender of kisses.

"See you later," she said as she smiled at him one last time that morning before exiting his office to get started on her work and rounds that day at the hospital.

House smiled.

Maybe in a month or a few weeks or so they could move in together?

House's eyes then almost bugged out of their sockets when that candid thought entered his mind.

Was he ready? Was Cuddy ready? Would Cuddy even want to move in with him? Why was he even thinking of that now?

Time would tell.

God, he _really _needed sleep if he was starting to think like this and mean it, he thought to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay, that wasn't the Huddiest chapter… Huddy-filled still, yes? :)

_Do let me know if you guys are still here, post finale! :D_

_**Let me know what you think, please leave a review. **_

**_P.S.: To those who haven't read yet, last week I was able to contribute to the post-finale fics... :D You can find my take on the finale and a little sumthin' sumthin' on the "My Stories" tab on my profile. :D And to those who have read and/or reviewed, many many thanks! :D_**


	14. Roller Coaster

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company. "Known Unknowns" wasn't written by me. I only rewrote the scenes and added a little more to make them suit what I want to happen. Don't sue._

_**A/N: **__Huddy galore continuation! My IPC muse is always on the run for no apparent reason… always AWOL. And I couldn't just fire my muse now, could I?_

_**Unedited… forgive my errors. But do tell me if some error/s bother you to a nagging point. ;) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13: ROLLER COASTER**_

.

They were sharing one suite but she had no idea why he was late. Surely he wouldn't have thought hard for a costume. Heck, she doubted he'd even be wearing one. She was chatting with some random people, an anesthesiologist, an oncologist, and a diagnostician when her eyes caught sight of someone terrifyingly standing out amongst the crowd. She inwardly smiled at him and excused herself from the doctors she had been conversing with. She walked through the throng of dancing people and stood a few feet from him.

"House… 1980s," Cuddy called out, amusedly.

"You sure? They weren't specific," House answered, taking in the surroundings as he answered her.

Cuddy eyed him from wig to toe, grinning slightly. "How much did it cost you to rent that?" she asked, near giggling.

"It was in Wilson's bag," House answered as if it really was.

Cuddy just nodded as she laughed in that low voice he loved. He knew she didn't believe him the tiniest bit.

They were interrupted when a man clothed in something out of a Ghostbusters's book spoke, talking to House. "Dr. Perlmutter, I read your article on neural degeneration." He said, impressed.

House would have rolled his eyes. "Wait, you didn't really take that seriously, did you? I just wrote that for the money," House answered. Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. She still couldn't believe he used someone else's nametag when he was included in the list. He already had his license. For some reason she thought maybe he was just trying to get out of any impromptu speeches that could be forced on him. People may know his name but they knew just that, not his face.

"Well, hey there, Jane Fonda, would you care to dancercise?" Ghost buster man asked Cuddy, a little too confident for either House or Cuddy's taste.

But before Cuddy could reply House interceded, telling the man, "Sorry, we were just about to hit the floor." He would've told the guy that he was dating the woman he was trying to hook himself up with but decided to just let the idiot slide.

Cuddy was relieved. As they headed to the dance floor Cuddy thanked him then turned to look at him and asked, "Your leg?"

"I'm okay. As long as you don't expect rhythm."

They have just started dancing when Safety Dance slowly faded into a slow song. Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time then began playing in the background. A few seconds passed before House spoke. "You remember the last time we danced? Med school, the week we met," he stated, looking down at her a few times. Feeling her in his arms was always memorable to him.

Cuddy thought of it then remembered what was what. "No," she said with a grin, looking up at him.

House looked into her eyes, peering down at her grinning beautiful face and said, "I saw you in endocrinology. Tracked you down to the hoedown."

Cuddy shook her head, clarifying, "I meant, we met before that. In the bookstore."

"Ah," House said, finally remembering.

Cuddy wrapped her arms higher around him, smiling as she helped him recover his memory of them. "My third day of school, I hand my syllabus to the guy behind the counter. He barely looks at me. Just skims the sheet and tells me I'm overly ambitious, I have a chip on my shoulder, and I know how to party." She giggled as she kept her eyes on his beautiful baby blue eyes, loving how he was smiling even if it was small.

House chuckled and said, "I'd forgotten you knew how to party."

Cuddy chuckled gutturally and answered him, saying, "I said, "you're making that up." And you said, "your class schedule is overloaded, "but none of your classes are before 11:00, "and no one takes Professor Lamb's course unless they have something to prove." She couldn't seem to take the radiant smile off of her face. Reminiscing with him was… really nice.

"Because Professor Siegal covered the same ground and was the easier grader," House said.

"I tracked _you_ down. Endocrinology... the party." She said, smile now more controllable.

"And one thing led to another," House said.

"And then it didn't," Cuddy negated/

House then told her what he wanted to tell her a long time ago. Now seemed the right time to reveal it, he thought. "I was gonna call you," he said, a nostalgic aura in his face.

How could he tell her that now, Cuddy thought. It was somewhat too much information for her to take. One revelation equaling something so shocking that it made her want to run and arrange her thoughts. Why did he have to tell her now? Cuddy unwrapped her arms from around him as she said, "No... don't do that. There was no expectations. I was just as into it –"

House cut her off. "I was gonna come see you. Figure out where things would go from there. That was the morning I got the call from the Dean and I was expelled from my first med school, and there didn't seem any point."

Cuddy couldn't look at him. It was all too much. Something had to be wrong with her. She was over that night! She was in a relationship with him now. How could this newly acquired information affect her so much? Or was she just overreacting. Didn't seem so. "I should go back to our room and review papers for the infectious disease panel," she said, visibly confused and lost. She gave him one last look before heading to the direction of the exit and back to their suite.

House stood there not knowing what to do or how to react. What had he done wrong?

_**

* * *

**_

"Cuddy open the door," House quietly called out at the other side. He had no idea why reacted the way she had about his revelation. He expected her to be surprised and he accomplished that… apparently too much, though.

"Cuddy please," he quietly plead. Her reaction worried him. Why did she run off? Wasn't she supposed to be surprised _and _at least glad? Glad, he thought, because she had more backing that he really wanted her. Or had she just really cast him off as a total dick back then when he had left her abruptly when he had gotten kicked out from the University? Probably the latter.

A while later the door to their room opened and Cuddy peered at him through the small crack she had made. "Hey," was his awkward greeting accompanied by the most nervous and smallest of smiles. He took in her slightly puffy eyes and instantly knew she cried.

Cuddy ignored his greeting instead opting to stare at him. After his shocking revelation all she could see when she looked at him was the campus legend who had swept her off of her feet the moment he had opened that witty mouth of his. The guy who had charmed her. Until now, she thought. The interesting lunatic she tracked down. The handsome athletic lunatic she watched play lacrosse whenever her schedule allowed. And the bastard whom she had began to love… who broke her heart.

"Gonna stare at me all night or will you let me in?" she heard him ask, pulling her out of her bittersweet reminiscence. Cuddy stepped aside and opened the door wider. She started walking to the living room of the suite but House gently gripped her wrist. She refused to look back and meet that azure spotlight. She didn't want to drown herself in the depths of his ocean blue eyes. Why, she didn't know.

"What's going on?" he softly asked, not wanting to push or demand her to tell him. She remained silent, rooted to her spot, still reluctant to meet his gaze. House stepped forward, cupping her cheek with his left hand, caressing it before gently pulling her head to make her look at him and meet his confused visage.

What was wrong with her? She asked herself the moment she pulled away from him, instantly missing the warmth and gentleness of his calloused hand.

"Cuddy, don't make me guess," he sighed as his hand dropped to his side. He wanted to pull her towards him, into his arms, but it seemed being close to him was the last thing she wanted at that particular moment. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that good at reading minds," he added, hoping his slight admittance of a flaw he had didn't make her crack even the smallest ghost of a smile.

"Do you want us to talk?" he asked, willing to answer any question she may have had. Willing to soothe any doubt she had about them. Cuddy shook her head from her spot on the couch, hands folded on her lap. "No," she answered quietly just in case he didn't see her shake her head.

"What do you want to do?" he asked desperate to get anything, any reaction from her without pushing. That method wasn't until he lost his patience and pushing her was the only way to get her through this state… whatever state she was currently in. Until he knew pushing her was the best for her own good. Cuddy shrugged and shook her head again saying, "I don't know."

"Cuddy help me out here," he nervously plead, terribly confused and at a loss on how to deal with their current matter… which he didn't even have the slightest idea was. "I'm trying," he softly added. Indeed, he was trying. Trying to be patient. Trying to understand her and not push. But Cuddy wouldn't talk.

When no words left her mouth, House was about to say something but stopped when she opened her mouth as if to speak. But again, nothing came out so she shut her mouth again. House sighed and ran a hand through his face.

He walked to where she was sat and kneeled in front of her, not without pain. He tried to turn her face to meet his eyes but she diverted her gaze when she figured out what he was trying to do.

Giving up on the hope of having her open up to him or just plain talk to him tonight he asked, "Do you want me to leave?" "No," she instantly answered.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he exclaimed in a frustrated voice bordering on desperate.

"I don't know… just stay," she said, the last part said on a whisper.

House stood up though, grimacing a little from the strain the position had given his leg. "I'll leave," he told her, reluctantly ignoring her earlier mention of wanting him to stay. He kissed her on the forehead, nonverbally reassuring her that he wasn't mad.

How could she put into words what she wanted to ask? How could she start when she couldn't even complete a sentence nor try to complete one without tears threatening to fall. She thought maybe she was being overly dramatic. Probably. But the reason she cried wasn't because of him, wasn't because of what he revealed- well maybe partly that. She cried for all the time and opportunities they had wasted. Now she only hoped the time they had wasted would make the relationship they were currently working on be worth more than the wasted time.

They were still a work in progress despite the two decade-long history they had on their side.

Briefly closing her eyes she took a deep breath and breathed out through her nose. She opened her eyes and turned her head to where he was headed. He didn't have to tell her but she felt his anxiety over her actions and lack of words.

"House," she called out to him softly internally wishing, despite already having his hand on the knob, that he would turn to look at her, listen to what she had to say, and answer her questions.

House sighed and released the knob from his hold. Cuddy didn't wait for him to turn and look at her before she finally spoke, not unhesitatingly, saying, "What you said… is it true?" she asked, their eyes finally meeting when he turned his head her way as she voiced her question.

Her eyes begged him of the truth. Wordlessly she let him know that she hoped as hell that he hadn't been messing with her earlier. She had been reduced to a stuttering woman when he told her that. She ran from him, wanting time to process the newly acquired facts by herself. But House followed her in less than ten minutes, causing her to not be able to answer him as she was still internalizing things. She had thought back then that he had only intended to sleep with her. She was just as into it, yes. But that morning she had hoped that the new day would reward her with a chance to see where things would go between them.

"Yes," House sincerely answered.

"Why only now? You had a decade to let me know," she said, pursing her lips, wanting to know what was different with tonight and he just had to drop that big bomb. "What was different tonight?"

He shrugged, "The opportunity never presented itself at the right moment. We were dancing, it was an 80s song, we headed down to memory lane and… it was the right time and felt like finally the time to let you know."

Cuddy's eyes softened. "So why didn't you… do something about us, before?" she asked quietly.

"I was a coward," he openly admitted, knowing that was true. "An idiot," he added.

Life was a roller coaster for anyone who lived. But for the two of them, it was absolutely one of the craziest roller coasters dragging them round and round. Hopefully the ride has ended and they were on their way to a better future… a new, softer ride. Bumps would always be there, how could there not be where the two of them were concerned.

She loved him. He loved her. What else mattered? Sadly, with their situation, a lot of things. But at that moment, they were calling the past into the present and smoothening things out and it was a good step somehow.

"You left," she breathed. She knew everything was different now. But still, he had wanted to see where things would go between them back then but still left anyway. What made it different now? What guaranteed that he wouldn't just up and leave her and her daughter who has learned how to love him? She wasn't naïve, Rachel was still young and would forget House but… okay, she, herself wouldn't be able to forget him if it happened.

House sat beside her on the couch, cupping her chin and making their eyes lock onto each other. "That was then. This is now. Big difference." He simply stated with a reassuring peck on her unsuspecting lips. "Don't doubt me now," he whispered against her lips.

"It's always a challenge not to," Cuddy commented, honestly telling him what she thought. House chuckled a little. She had a point. He was hardly the person to have faith in. But Cuddy have always believed in him, only God knows why, as insane as that seemed to others and even to House as well.

"I'm still trying to get used to everything. I've been too stuck up in misery for that long that it'd take me months to change," House said, voice gruffly low, vulnerable.

"I never said I wanted you to change," Cuddy whispered, cupping his cheek, feeling his stubble scratch her palm.

"Everyone expects me to change," House said, voicing out the pressure he has been feeling as he continued to veer off of the power of Vicodin.

"For the better, yes. But not entirely, House. You should already know that by now. And I love you whether you're on Vicodin or not… I can't help myself. Especially now," she honestly told him. As much as it scares and pains her to see him back on that devil of a drug. It was his choice to go back on it.

"No reason to go back on it," House dismissed with utmost certainty, his baby blue eyes steeling with determination that Cuddy internally praised him for. "And… I don't want to be miserable," he said on a whisper.

"I don't want you to be miserable either," Cuddy told him with a soft smile, her hand still on his cheek, her thumb caressing his jaw.

House would never be able to fully dissect this woman's thoughts and reasoning. But he wasn't complaining that she had chosen him. He inched forward and wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her into his lap. But Cuddy didn't feel his lips on hers as she had expected. Instead she felt his arms around her waist, a hand splayed on the small of her back and another lost in her curls. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, relishing how she fit so incredibly well in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered serenely into her ear. After how much he had confused her she deserved to hear that from him. And he liked telling her that. He may not say it as often but he felt it deeply in the core of his heart, his being. And saying it once in a while made it more special for the two of them.

Cuddy smiled in the crook of his neck, tightening her hold on him. She never got tired of hearing him say that. And though he didn't say it that often, she loved hearing his voice utter those three words in her ear. She kissed his jaw once, twice then buried her face where his shoulder met his neck, also kissing the skin where her lips had settled. She sighed contentedly. Being in his arms always made her feel safe, protected and as-if she had nothing else to worry about in the world.

"I love you too, House," she whispered in a smile, just reveling in the warmth of his clothed body fused with hers.

She'd prefer they weren't wearing anything but she'd take what she could at that moment after what had happened just minutes ago.

They had time for that, she thought. Lots of it.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Thanks for reading despite my track record of being a late updater when it comes to this fic! Do let me know your thoughts! :D Reviews make my day/week- well, it makes every writer's day/week... ;)

_**FIC NEWS:: **__IPC will be over soon… __but next chapter won't be worth months-long of wait… and next chapter has some smut in it. Hopefully I could do some none-dry smut... xD Haven't written one for quite some time, I think... _

_**TWITTER NEWS::: Recently, I have deactivated my Twitter account. **__To those who have been following me, thank you and I apologize for abruptly leaving the social site but I had to do it for my own good. As wonderful as the people I've met there are, I've been too addicted to it and just had to cut it off… I hope you guys understand. I'm actually [successfully] going through Twitter Withdrawal... lol. xD_


	15. When the Sun Sets

_**A/N: **Would have posted some updates on and for my 19th birthday last Sunday but school's been killing me so I wasn't able to do that... :\ Anyway, Surprise news at the last A/N for fics... :) _

_Is necking considered as **SMUT**? xD If so, then there's necking somewhere down at 9:30. _

_WARNING::: Some cheesy lines up and coming! xD _

_**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14: WHEN THE SUN SETS**_

.

"Imagine all the hot sex we missed," House suddenly murmured, ending the comfortable silence they were both basking in as she lay her head where his neck met his shoulder.

Cuddy let out a short groan, followed by a chuckle as she slapped his chest a little forcefully. He let out a small grunt then laughed, pulling her closer and burying his nose in her curls. Cuddy let out a sigh and relaxed into him again, staring off somewhere as she softly drummed her fingers on his chest.

"Cuddy…" he started hesitantly and seriously before continuing, "I doubt we'd still be together now if we worked out back then. I probably would have pushed you away instead of Stacy," he said as he drew languid circles on her shoulder with his fingers.

He didn't know why he suddenly thought of that. But he felt like he had to voice it out for some reason. Whether saying it would turn out good or bad, he didn't know. Would she even like hearing about his past loves? Honestly though, he didn't know whether he would have been able to get over Cuddy if he pushed her away because of what happened to his leg. Did he blame her? Before, yes. When the pain had him wishing he were dead, when the pain made him wish he shouldn't have been so stubborn a few days, months, and maybe if he was being honest, a year, after the surgery he had given no approval to.

But generally, he blamed himself. He had learned his lesson the hard way and now he was trying his best to steer clear of the drugs. He was trying not to be miserable anymore and believe that he could be happy. And he gradually became happy… since he started dating Cuddy.

Nolan wasn't being delusional when he said "it takes time."

Wilson was right, too. You would never know until you try. And as low as his expectations were that things between him and Cuddy would last a few days after they started going out exclusively, every day that they remained together he grew more hope that things _will _last and he worked on that hope to make himself evolve in some way, for the better. And then he started forgetting—more like ignoring since it was still there- about the pain, forgot about everything else. He was too lost in her; her beauty, her brains, her smile, everything about her. Internally he would compare himself to the image of that of a lovesick puppy. He'd never tell her—or anyone that, though.

But she wasn't his fix. She was the woman he loved. Huge difference, he surmised.

He wouldn't put her through what happened between him and Stacy if he could help it.

Despite her tough exterior he knew what she was inside. She was as fragile as he was.

Cuddy was wondering how his thought process could swiftly move from sexual to sentimentally serious in the blink of an eye. But him opening up like this was good, she thought. How does she answer his statement? Should she even try?

"Or you wouldn't have," she answered before she could think of anything else.

"I would have," House gravely stated, kissing her temple as if in apology.

"Then it's good that we didn't get together back then even despite all that hot sex we would have missed," Cuddy said with a soft smile as she looked up at him, chuckling at the eye roll he made. At least her way of trying to lighten the mood worked.

"I knew you felt the same way," House chuckled gutturally before claiming her lips in a tender kiss. He cupped her cheek with a hand, caressing her cheek and jaw alternately with his thumb. She loved it when he does that. It made her skin tingle and ignited her desire for him.

But he washed them away the moment he pulled away from her. She wanted to pull him down for more but he was already sat upright. "Let's go," he said, helping her up after he got vertical.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not excited. She would rather stay in and be lost in his kiss at that moment.

"You'll see," he said.

"You might want to change," Cuddy pointed out with a giggle as he was about to turn the knob to exit their suite.

"Right. Be right back," he said as he ambled for some decent clothes and got changed as quickly as he could. At the same time, Cuddy changed into a pair of jeans but with the same top. She liked it. Reminded her of the good old days.

Cuddy didn't expect they were heading to the docks when they finally made it out of their suite, decently dressed, and walked along the streets.

"Just in time," House said with a small smile as he pointed to the direction of the setting sun. House liked the rain but he also liked the sun. It was a reminder that he was able to survive a day even with his pain. In the past he would look forward to the sun setting, especially when he was most in pain. The sunset assured him that he lived yet another day, that he could survive with the pain, that he could live with it.

Cuddy looked to the direction he was pointing and she gasped, wanting to melt at the sight of the setting sun and the reflection of it on the water of Lake Placid. Wanting to melt even more that it was House who thought of seeing the sun set with her.

They sat at the dock, shoes beside either of them. Their feet were hanging and swinging on the edge, almost touching the water. Cuddy leaned into him, sighing at the view.

"You like the sunset?" she randomly asked as her fingers traced random shapes across his upturned palm.

When he remained silent she looked up and gazed at him watching the sun and the calm waters. He looked lost in his own world. Even if his attention wasn't directed towards her she was contented at just looking at his calm features. His eyes were as clear as the water, the tint of the sun which was setting in the horizon touched his ocean blue eyes. Looking at his eyes at the moment, she could resemble it to that of the lake's while it reflected the setting sun. But House's were brighter, she noticed.

"Yeah," he finally answered on a whisper.

"Any particular reason?" Cuddy asked, now interlacing her fingers with his so that they were hand in hand, palm to palm.

"It's nice," House answered simply.

That instant, Cuddy knew there was a deeper meaning to it but she didn't push. Instead, she agreed sincerely. "It is," she said, smiling up at him.

Her smile was brighter than the sun and House was immediately captivated. He diverted his attention to her like metal to a magnet. He loved that smile. And her. He brought a hand up and tucked a stray tendril of hair from her face, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand after. What would he be without her?

His actions caused Cuddy's smile to widen. She liked it when he was being sweet. To her. House knew how lucky he was to be with her. He leaned down to kiss her softly on her forehead.

"I…" he whispered against her forehead then running his lips down to the bridge of her nose.

"…love," he continued as he kissed the tip of her nose, causing her lips to curve up into a serene smile.

She expected him to kiss her lips next but he didn't. She was surprised he chose the corner of her mouth to lay a feather-light kiss on as he completed his endearing words with, "you."

She turned her head to the side and looked into his eyes, drowning in them before capturing his lips with her own. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but was only really seconds until Cuddy pulled away and leant her forehead on his. "I love you too, House," she whispered with a soft smile.

"For the record…" she whispered, chuckling. "…this is the most romantic setting where you've told me you love me," she continued sweetly.

"Don't expect too much," House whispered, chuckling. "It'd be once in a blue moon," he stated, pulling her closer for an embrace.

It was funny how they could bring out the worst in each other but _also _bring forth, reveal and share the best in each other.

For some reason unknown and without a care of how un-House-like his thoughts were at that moment, House thought Cuddy was his real soulmate.

Maybe he was weird and romantic like this when the sun sets, he thought. House internally shrugged and opted to enjoy the moment with his Cuddy.

"Oh yeah?" Cuddy teased as she hugged him tightly, relishing in his body's warmth.

"Yes," House answered as he trailed his eyes to the reflection of the sun in the water and smiled.

"I doubt that," Cuddy confidently stated with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

8:50 pm

After watching the sunset House and Cuddy roamed the shops in Adirondacks then called Wilson to invite him to join them for late dinner. To his surprise, Wilson agreed. He knew he's been handling one of his patients over the phone.

"Tell me you didn't really go as—"

"I did," House cut him off with a smirk.

"God…" Wilson sighed in embarrassment. He was approached by some other doctor earlier that night and was asked whether he knew the man in the overly outdated costume. Of course he said yes. Honestly he would have loved to see House but there were times that his best friend didn't really care what other people thought as long as he reached his goal.

"You seem more embarrassed than me," Cuddy chuckled at the look on Wilson's face.

"Oh, right. You danced with him," he said, lightening up at that visual.

"Hey! I can dance!" House whined, not affronted.

"I know," Wilson smirked.

"Why didn't we see you there?" Cuddy asked.

"I had something to attend to…" Wilson said, trailing off, thus causing Cuddy and House to furrow their brows in concern and curiosity, respectively.

"Patient?" Cuddy asked, Wilson nodded.

"He died earlier today. It seems that he figured out the code for that extra dose of morphine." Wilson said in a morose voice, haunting Cuddy a little and making House be the one to frown this time in concern.

"Wilson… you didn't…?" Cuddy started in a very low voice, not wanting anybody else to hear them in the cubicle they were in at the restaurant.

"He was in too much pain…" Wilson replied vulnerably. What was he to do? Yes, it was a hard process to go through without the assurance that everything will be alright but what do you do when your patient tells you that you want everything done with from too much pain physically and emotionally?

Cuddy's hand slowly flew to cover her mouth. "Wilson…" she was at a loss for words.

"You are not going to continue that speech," House firmly told his best friend.

"What speech, which one?" Cuddy asked, afraid to even do so.

"He's planning on telling about what happened. Read the speech, read everything. He's being an idiot," House seriously said, staring at Wilson with slightly unreadable eyes.

Cuddy furrowed her brows. "You're putting your job on the line!" she hissed quietly at him. "We can't save everybody, you of all people must know and understand that!"

"Whether the two of you are against it or not, I'm going through with it," Wilson adamantly told them.

"I'm your boss _and _your friend, Wilson. I care not just because you're an asset to the hospital. House cares, too. Don't put the career and license you worked hard for on the line for voicing this out. There are a lot of mediums for you to choose from! But _actually _speaking of this would not get you anywhere. You could be sued, you could be sent to jail, you could be stripped of your license to practice! Think of all the other patients who would need you. Yes, speaking of this in your speech will liberate you and other people might find it a brave feat, but most of them will not. Wilson, please, think about this."  
"His mind's made up," House answered, his voice gruff and irritated. But oh boy, was Wilson going to get the shock of his life the next day.

"You know what, I'll just stay at the suite," Wilson stood up and looked apologetically at Cuddy before walking out. Thankfully they were already done with dinner.

"Wilson," Cuddy called out when he was halfway through the door but the oncologist didn't look back.

Cuddy sighed. "Are you letting him go through with this?" she asked,

"Partly yes, partly no," House answered, pursing his lips in thought.

Cuddy squinted her eyes at him. He was up to something. She could sense it. "You're planning something."

"I _planned _said something already," House answered with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?"

"Do you want to know?" House asked, letting her know she could be saved from being involved at all.

"Honestly, I don't. But as your and Wilson's boss, I _need _to know so please, tell me." Cuddy sighed, already feeling apprehensive about this 'plan' of his. But anything to save Wilson from his sudden impulse to be 'heroic' at the moment sounded good already.

"I could give the speech tomorrow," House announced, making her eyes almost pop out from their sockets.

"You're just as stupid as Wilson!" she hissed, on edge.

House rolled his eyes. "As Dr. Perlmutter," he cleared.

"Don't you think someone _might_ recognize a world-renowned diagnostician?" she sarcastically asked him, obviously not agreeing with his so-called plan.

"Then I'll pay some outsider to deliver the speech," House nonchalantly shrugged as he scooped a spoonful of tiramisu. "This is delicious, want some?" he asked, placing another spoonful some inches away from her lips.

Any other time she would have said yes but at the moment she wasn't in the mood for anything else other than a solution. She shook her head. "What about Wilson? How do you plan to keep him in his room?"

"I was thinking maybe you could tie him to the bed and keep him occupied," House suggestively stated, his face scrunching up in feigned thought.

Cuddy glared at him before playing along in feigned seriousness. "I think it's a good idea. You don't mind, do you?" she asked him, her brows furrowed in deliberation.

"I'm good with it." House shrugged.

"Fine," Cuddy said then she stood up, kissing him on the lips before taking a step away from him, as if to exit the restaurant.

"Are you serious?" House asked her, face incredulous.

Cuddy looked around and noticed some people looking at them, maybe because of Wilson's earlier walkout. "Tone it down. And yes, I'm serious. Weren't you?" she asked, successfully stopping herself from laughing at the astounded look House's face has taken.

"I was messing with you!" House announced frantically in a low voice.

"Knew you didn't like to share," Cuddy chuckled cutely at him, her cheeks blushing a little from his jealousy. House glared at her and then looked away, his ears getting pink.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Cuddy said as she sat down beside him and patted his cheek condescendingly. "Especially when you're jealous just because of Wilson."

"I am NOT cute!" he snickered in disgust as he stuffed his face with more tiramisu, not eager to forgive her just yet.

Cuddy laughed and watched him as he finished eating before they headed out for a walk and eventually went back to their suite.

_**

* * *

**_

9:20 pm

"I had fun today," Cuddy sincerely told House as she walked to where he was, yet again, on the sofa after they got back from dinner. "Thank you," she said as she sat down next to him.

"You're welcome," House stated, looking at her. He was thankful that what had happened earlier that night was forgiven and maybe, forgotten.

"Didn't take you as the let's-watch-the-sunset-together type of guy," Cuddy chuckled as they lay on the sofa after spending the rest of the day watching the sun set at the dock and eating dinner with Wilson. It had been fun until they started conversing about Wilson's career-suicidal speech. "Ooor walking along the sidewalk at night," Cuddy teased as she snuggled up to him on the sofa.

"Next time I'll take you to see Monster Truck rallies," House answered with a smirk, glancing briefly at her before returning his eyes to a rerun of some medical drama.

Cuddle sidled up to him and whined childishly, pouting at him. "Nooo."

"Stop teasing me, then," House awkwardly chastised.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. Finding his embarrassment at his own sweet gestures cute. "Such a romantic," she chuckled as she straddled him on the couch and took his face in her hands before kissing him deeply.

House gutturally moaned at her actions and kissed her back. He thought she was sexy during the times she made a move on him like this. Of course it was a huge turn on. He held her by the hips to keep her from falling as he kissed her back intensely, thrusting his tongue in her mouth to taste her more. Cuddy moaned into his lips as he started running his hands all over her when she moved forward, her pelvis grinding into his, making him groan into her mouth.

House trailed his hands down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off her. Cuddy did the same to him with his button-up and his shirt, leaving him in his jeans. House pulled his lips away from her to shower her jaw with wet kisses and trailing his lips down her neck, a hand reaching for the clasp of her bra and unclasping it. She moaned as his hand aided hers in removing the garment from her and then cupped a breast in his hand, massaging it enticingly slow. She rested a hand on his nape, pulling him closer as he trailed his wet adept lips to her breast and kissing the valley in between before taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling at it, making her moan and sigh in pleasure. A while later he moved his mouth to her other breast and lavished it with the same amount of attention he had given her other one.

Cuddy pulled his head up to meet his lips as she kissed him, more tenderly this time. It was her way of thanking him. For what she didn't know but she felt like she had to. God, she loved him so much and it felt right.

"Bed?" House suggested a whisper's breadth away from her lips.

Cuddy hummed in approval, "One of the best ideas you've had all day."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: _Hope you liked it! Also hope nobody needs a barf bag from some of the cheesiness! Or did you find it bearable? xD_

_**SPOILER::: **__House and Cuddy MIGHT break up after (2) chapters on IPC. But I won't end it with them separated! ;) [Breaking up thing still up for internal debate]_

_**FIC NEWS:::::**_

_As I've announced on TWITTER, I'll be writing a 3__RD__ Installment for "__**NOW"… **__No release date, just know that I WILL write a third part. A sneak peek for it is already up at IaneCasey :) _

_**TWITTER NEWS:::::**_

_**IaneCasey **__For Sneak Peeks, News, Spoilers, ETC… _

_**Iane_Casey **__If you want to just get in touch, ask me stuff, anything under the sun…_

_**Both**__ accounts are set to private, my apologies…_


	16. Ache

_**Unbetaed. Hope you like it anyway! :)**_

* * *

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15: ACHE**_

.

_**1 Month later**_

"Have you seen him?" A worried Cuddy asked Wilson who frowned at her in return.

"House? I thought he spent mornings with you?" Wilson told her, looking from her to the digital clock at his desk. It was already half-past two.

Cuddy pursed her lips before continuing. "That's the thing… he wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning," she told him as she started to pace the space in front of his desk.

"Maybe he needs space, you know House," Wilson said, shrugging. Cuddy shook her head in negation. Her gut told her something was wrong but she didn't know what that something was. She had to know.

They were more than fine when they went to bed last night. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by anything, not even by his current case. And that reminded her: he had a patient and he was MIA. That was another thing that was bothering her.

Her worry and anger were mixing in her system and she didn't know what part of her was being more dominant: the lover or the boss?

But she did know that she had to find his ass as soon as possible not only for his patient's sake but also for the sake of her sanity. She couldn't reach him via his mobile; he wasn't answering. She hated seeming so motherly or smothering like this but her worry was overcoming her.

"Cuddy!" she then stopped her pacing, glancing at Wilson.

"What?" she asked him, not hearing what he's said while she was lost in her own thoughts and her own world.

"I said I wish you'd have mercy on my carpet," Wilson calmly told her.

Cuddy didn't reply to his request but stopped her pacing. She looked at him and asked, "Where do you think he went?" desperate for an inkling as to where to locate her missing boyfriend.

"Have you tried his apartment?" Wilson asked the first place he thought of.

Now, why hadn't she thought of that before? Maybe he's been spending too much time—not that she minded—at her place to even remember that he had his own. She glanced at her wrist watch. She had to be at the hospital for a few more hours. As much as she wanted to look for him now, she had a lot of things to finish.

She had a few hours left before she hunted him down. Thank God that his patient was currently responding to medication and his team could handle the case at the moment without him.

"Call me if you hear from him," Cuddy told Wilson before exiting the oncologist's office and heading to her own/

_**

* * *

**_

6:27 PM

She had one hand propping her chin as she read over a budget proposal for the Pediatrics Department, she was able to tone down her thoughts about House so she could actually get some work done. She finally made a decision and approved the proposal. While signing the file which she thought was quite sensible, Thirteen burst into her office, not bothering to knock. Her face looked worried but not too much.

"Dr. Hadley, what—"

She was cut off by the younger doctor's words, telling her, "House was just wheeled into the ER. He's unconscious." With that, Thirteen left to tend to their patient, already having been assured by Cameron that she go t House. She went back to their patient, with Foreman and Taub, who were currently having a differential diagnosis since their patient just crashed moments ago.

Cuddy felt herself go numb. Barely aware of it, her feet were already leading her and her body to the ER in search of House. What happened to him?

She should have looked for him! She should have left the paperwork and tried to find him! She—

"Dr. Cuddy!" She heard Cameron call her.

Cuddy snapped from her trance and immediately reached for the nearest stethoscope she could snag and made her way to House's side.

Her eyes gazed at his pale, sweaty form as she checked him, making sure he was alright. Not seriously harmed.

"I ordered some tests already," Cameron informed her as she watched the Dean of Medicine busy herself with her lover . Although she didn't specify what kind of tests. Cuddy just nodded in acknowledgement and appreciation.

"Who brought him in?" Cuddy asked her. "And what happened?" she breathed.

"His neighbor said he didn't know what really happened. Just heard a crash and a loud thud from House's unit when he was about to exit the building."

"A crash?" Cuddy asked. She assumed the thud was from House falling. She sighed. "He seems to be fine, just unconscious," she said. "Get him a room," Cuddy quietly ordered Cameron as she set aside the stethoscope and put her hand on House's cheek. Cameron left, following Cuddy's order.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked House's unconscious form while she ran her fingers through his damp hair down to his jaw.

Then she noticed her question. If it were last year or some other before, she would have accusingly asked "What did you do this time?" instead of "What happened?" She smiled a small smile at the difference. Only, she hoped as hell that what had happened wasn't too serious. Or wasn't necessarily about their relationship because as far as she knew, they were okay… more than okay, actually.

_**

* * *

**_

7:45 PM

Cuddy sat on the chair beside House's bed in the private room Cameron had set up for him. The results from one of the tests Cameron had taken was thankfully negative for any sign of opiates. She didn't know why, but she was thankful that Cameron did that test on him.

House had yet to awaken and she wasn't that worried yet. But if he didn't wake up in the next few hours, she'll be sure to have more tests ordered.

She glanced at their interlaced fingers and looked up to his face. His color was slightly back and she was glad for that. She had tried to feel for bumps in his head and was glad that there wasn't any that could have been there from his fall.

She turned her head to the door when she heard tapping against the glass. She gave Wilson a soft smile as he entered. But her face fell at Wilson's serious, forlorn face.

"What happened?" she asked him, even afraid to guess.

Wilson looked at House's unconscious form before meeting Cuddy's eyes and telling her what he dreaded to inform the woman in front of him.

"His mom died."

* * *

_**A/N: **____More in the next chapter! 4 Chapters left before IPC is done... And don't worry, they won't be breaking up anymore... :)_


	17. Mama's Boy

_**A/N**__: 3 more left before I wrap this up!_

_**Unbetaed! Hope you like it anyway! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16: MAMA'S BOY**_

.

Cuddy stilled. "What?" she breathlessly asked, those three words knocking the wind out of her. "No…" she whispered, gazing at the man who lay unconscious on the bed beside her.

"His Aunt called to check on him," Wilson told her, frown still in place. He walked closer to Cuddy, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Should we wait until he tells us himself or should we let him know we already know?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we should tell him we already know. I don't like lying to him about these things," she sincerely replied.

Wilson nodded. "Well, at least we don't have to drug him this time," he muttered, looking at House.

Cuddy shook her head, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

"Yeah."

_**

* * *

**_

Earlier that morning

_House answered his mobile as soon as he could, not wanting to wake Cuddy who was still sleeping peacefully beside him, back against his chest. He had been ignoring the call but the caller just wouldn't stop calling him._

_He glanced at the caller and couldn't help but not answer it. The old woman, his beloved Aunt- really, he loved her- was calling him. And she rarely did that. He pressed the answer key and waited for her to speak. Though he didn't expect her voice to be slightly choked and emotional. He frowned immediately. But before he could ask her what was wrong, she started speaking. _

"_Greg, it's Aunt Bridget," Bridget House whispered on the other end of the line, choking back tears as she tried to think of how to tell her nephew what happened. Instead of coming up with a greeting—which she thought would just be so wrong in this case, she told him straight on that "Blythe's dead…" There was a pause, that utterly silent moment as the message sunk in and the emotions encapsulated them, Bridget going through it once more._

"_Your mom died this morning, she had a heart attack…" she took a deep breath then continued, "she didn't make it to the hospital."_

_Gregory House's world was shook violently. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. He knew that lives would eventually end. He just never thought his mother's life would. Well, he knew, but he never wondered. Now, his Aunt just called and told him his mother was dead. What was next to be done?_

"_I'm so sorry, Greg," his Aunt whispered, on the verge of crying again. _

_His mother was dead._

_Cuddy stirred a little but didn't wake. House gazed down at her, running his thumb on her shoulder blade, getting at least some semblance of comfort in having her near even if she wasn't awake to help him through this. _

_He buried his face in her neck, letting the scent of her hair tickle his nostrils and bring him some peace amidst the internal storm which was starting to brew in the pit of his stomach._

"_Greg, Greg, are you there? Honey, please talk to me," Bridget said, her voice soft as the wind. _

_House loved this Aunt of his. He may have hated his father with gusto but he loved his father's sister nearly as much as he loved his mother. She was always there for him as a kid and she was probably the only one who knew what he suffered through in the hands of his father. She and his mother were the reason that his abusive father went easy on him most of the time. _

"_I'm here," House whispered, wrapping an arm around Cuddy. He wouldn't cry. Not here. She'd wake up and would want to know why he was crying. _

_He had to cry. It was as if a lead weight had been dropped into his heart, dragging it down to the floor. _

_He sat up in bed, kissing Cuddy's shoulder once before getting dressed quickly as he talked to his Aunt on the phone._

"_How… how about the funeral?" His mother's. God, it was painful. _

"_I'll worry about it, Greg, I just want you to be here. I couldn't blame you if you were adamant on coming to your father's funeral but I need you here with me, for your mother's. You'll be coming?" Bridget hopefully asked, her heart momentarily stopped beating as she awaited her only nephew's answer._

"_Of course," House sincerely whispered. How could he not come to his own mother's funeral? He loved the woman dearly. No matter how much he didn't show it. He felt it, he just couldn't show it with others around. _

"_Okay, I'll handle the preparations. Be strong, Greg," Bridget whispered, wishing she could hug him._

"_Take care," House answered in reply, hanging up._

_He gave a deep, heavy sigh and glanced at Cuddy's sleeping form. It would be better if she didn't know, at the moment. He needed time to gather his thoughts, gather himself. One of the very few women who understood him almost entirely just died. He deserved some space for himself and not be smothered by "I'm sorry" and other condolences. _

_Then… he just didn't know what he was truly feeling. Although he was sure he would be brooding, mourning the loss of the woman he loved most in his life. _

_It was just the calm before the turbulent storm of emotions._

_And the wind was blowing harder and harder, fanning the cacophony of emotions swirling in his chest and in his mind._

_**

* * *

**_

House's apartment, 8:30 PM

Cuddy couldn't believe her eyes as she walked into House's apartment after switching the lights on. Well, she couldn't believe the sight of the floor. House had apparently broken a glass vase. She assumed that it was intentional. The scattered glasses all over the floor were too small to have been accidentally knocked down. She sighed.

Her heart ached for him. Losing your mother hurt more than anything. Especially if the woman was the only person who could really understand you… well, in House's case, almost entirely, she thought.

Although she would never tell him, she sort of wished Blythe could have met Rachel. She hoped that Blythe would at least know that her son's actually trying to pursuit some semblance of happiness in his life, for a change. She knew Blythe would have been proud of him.

She _will _have been proud of him. Happy for him.

Cuddy checked his room, making sure he didn't do anything else. When nothing else seemed askew, she took the nearest broom and dustpan to sweep away the shards and wrap them in old newspaper and throw them out. As she took out the garbage, she thought of how lucky House was to not have landed on the scattered shards of glass on the floor. She shuddered at the thought of that happening.

She sat down on his couch, thinking of what to do next when she noticed it. One rectangular picture on the coffee table, next to a glass of untouched bourbon. Although she was sure he's had a few glasses already based on the uncapped lip of the bottle at the far end of the table and the marks his lips left on the glass.

She reached forward and took the picture, handling it gently. She smiled at what the picture showed. Her fingers went to her lips, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

It was a picture of House and Blythe. A very small, adorable looking House. Blythe looked beautiful, Cuddy noted. House was looking up at Blythe with inquisitive eyes as she smiled down at him, her fingers on top of his on the sleek white ivory keys of the beautiful sleek black grand piano.

She bet House was around 5 or 6 years young in the picture. Her eyes couldn't help but be glued to Blythe's smile and House's eyes which were very inquisitive. Her eyes misted at the small, amazed smile playing at House's lips.

God, she wanted a copy of this!

Then she thought… what if one day House taught Rachel how to play the piano? Even let her touch his baby grand. She looked at the piano near the window and smiled dreamily at the thought.

But at that moment, there were far more important things to think about and handle. House has yet to stir from unconsciousness, and he has yet to tell her about the death of his mother, which she already knew, thanks to Wilson.

House might have gotten the call that morning. She sighed—how many times had she done that today? She was sure House only wanted some time to himself. To mourn the loss of his mother. She wouldn't have done the same if she were in his position, but she was sure she would have wanted some space, too.

She was pulled from her thoughts when twenty minutes later, Wilson called her, letting her know House woke up but fell asleep again ten minutes later. He must have been physically and emotionally exhausted.

She took what she needed, slipped the picture into her wallet, making sure nothing would get folded, and locked up. She drove back to the hospital, wishing he'd be awake when she got there.

_**

* * *

**_

PPTH, 8:50

"Hey," she whispered, seeing his eyes flutter open. House looked at her and gave a small smile. "Hey," he replied, glancing down at her hand before lacing their fingers together. She smiled.

"Remember what happened?" Cuddy asked him softly, looking into his blue eyes.

"Fell," House answered. "Leg collapsed while I was pacing."

They fell into a comfortable silence until House broke it minutes later. He looked somewhat sheepish but either way, he spoke up, telling her, "I'm sorry for leaving you this morning," he said, smiling a bit, "I did drape the blanket on you."

Cuddy gave a small smile at that last part. He didn't have to say sorry about leaving when he had to go find his own space for a while. "Nothing to be sorry about, " she said, standing up to sit on the bed facing him.

She cupped his cheek with her free palm and lovingly gazed at him. "You okay?" she softly asked, the question having more than one meaning. Are _you _okay? Is your leg? I know about your mom, how are you handling it?

House unlaced their intertwined fingers, running his fingers on the center of her palm, focusing his eyes there. He took a deep breath, exhaling, then looked back up at her. "You know, don't you?" he asked, not really minding that she did. He's had time to gather his thoughts. He was, thankfully, nearing the stage of acceptance, as hard as it was to overcome. Even he couldn't bring back the dead. He wasn't God though he usually liked pretending to be.

Cuddy pursed her lips, nodding at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning forward to place a comforting kiss on his cheek. She expected him to say something snarky or sarcastic in retort but she was surprised when his hand pulled her flush against him, hugging her gently.

"I saw the photo on your coffee table," she murmured against his ear, smiling softly.

"She taught me to play," he whispered, remembering the lessons he had when his mom wasn't busy with household chores.

"You looked like a Mama's Boy," she chuckled, turning her head to rest the side of it on his shoulder. Thankfully the hospital bed was adjusted so that he was sitting up and her position was neither uncomfortable nor awkward.

"Only child, what do you expect?" he joked back. Then rolled his eyes a while later, "I wasn't a Mama's Boy."

"Of course you weren't," she waved off his negation, smiling.

"Cuddy…?"

Cuddy pulled herself up to look at him, her eyes serious now as she mirrored his face. "Hmm?" she asked, hand on the center of his chest.

"Come with me to the funeral?" he tentatively asked, his ocean blue eyes begging her to say 'yes'.

Cuddy fondly smiled at him, "Of course."

House released a breath he didn't know he's been keeping. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she answered.

"I didn't know you had an Aunt," she said moments later, brows furrowing. House shrugged. "Evil father's good sister. 100% related, 0% alike," House confided, smirking. "She loved my mother to bits," House said, chuckling as he remembered the times his Aunt and Mother were together at home, chatting and laughing in the living room while having tea.

"I'd love to meet her," Cuddy said. There were few women really close to House's heart since he was a child, and she'd absolutely be honored to meet them. Who wouldn't? They lived through House's ups and downs and loved him still. She wished that she could be just like them. Because as difficult things were with House at times, everything was worth it in the end.

"You will. Be prepared, she's a bit feisty," House teased, bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh really?" Cuddy asked, amused and an eyebrow raised at him, "we'll see."

"Who's with Rachel?" House unexpectedly asked. Cuddy gave a small smile. She'll really never get tired of hearing that he cared for her daughter, too.

"I got the babysitter to stay the night," she told him.

"Can't I go now?" he pouted. "These hospital beds are uncomfortable," he whined.

"I'll have someone on it immediately," she deadpanned. "Just a few more hours and I'll have you discharged."

"Good."

"House?" she asked, looking from the sheets to him. "You sure you're okay?" she softly asked, wanting him to know it was okay if he wasn't and that she was with him. "Yeah," House breathed.

"I'm here," she verbally reminded him, smiling softly as she placed her warm hand on his forearm.

Eyes glued to hers, he whispered, "I know."

Truly, there were no words to express how thankful he was to have her in his life.

Through the good and the bad, she was and would always be there for him.

As codependent as it made him seem, he wouldn't have things any other way.


	18. Memories

_**A/N**__: 2 chapters left! Let's just say it's always unbetaed unless I say it's betaed. ;) _

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**

* * *

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 17: MEMORIES**_

.

_**Three days later, Jan. 4**_

"I'm sorry we had to bring her along," Cuddy said, frowning at House as he drove. They would have taken the flight out of Lexington but House wasn't really looking forward to the funeral. Looking forward to it just sounded wrong. He really didn't want to say goodbye to his mother but he had no other choice but to do so.

As he drove, his thoughts became more and more filled of memories of his mother, good and some of the bad. He remembered when she gave him piano lessons, made him three meals a day excluding the snacks and packed lunches during his elementary years. He'd remember her being all too concerned about his girlfriends during high school and especially when he left for college and med school. House had been too eager to get away from his father to notice how his mother wasn't really that ready to let go of her baby boy. House was always her baby, no matter how many heartaches he caused her, how many scares with the stunts he's pulled over the years that had risked his life, how many times he's missed Christmas. House loved his mother, he really did. He still does. He was just forced to distance himself because of his father.

"House," Cuddy called, gently placing her hand on his forearm.

"What?" he asked, pulled from his reminiscence.

"I said I'm sorry we had to bring Rachel along," she repeated. She had no choice because Marina had to tend to something, Wilson was busy with his patient, and there was really nobody else she could ask. Any other given day she wouldn't have apologized. But they were attending his mother's funeral, she just thought…

"Doesn't matter," House shrugged, looking at her quickly, reassuring her with a soft smile. He turned his focus on the road again and continued, "Sure the old hag would want to meet her."

"Couldn't you just call her your Aunt? Saves you the effort," Cuddy mumbled, glancing back at a napping Rachel strapped in her seat.

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked. Cuddy sighed. House then thought of how ironically lucky he was that his mother died a week after Christmas. He didn't know how he'd take it if she died on the day she loved most. Christmas had always been good for him as a kid. Even his father toned down a bit during those holidays.

Then he remembered the Christmas he spent with Cuddy and Rachel. At first he mocked her about it and reminded her that she was Jewish but she had retorted that there was nothing wrong with celebrating it, either.

It was the first decent Christmas he's had in years. Of course it was a bit awkward at first: the usually loner of a curmudgeon finally spending a holiday with his girlfriend and her child. It was a pretty nice night. Relaxed, even. And the sex was… mind-blowing, for lack of a better adjective. He had given her a nice necklace, not too extravagant, just something simple yet elegant, and she had gotten her, as per his plea, a "really rad new cane." And then she went out of her way to have a customized helmet made for him. It struck him, that simple gift. For it was just so rare that someone would have something customized for him, for Christmas. He had sincerely thanked her, kissing her on the cheek. He was sentimental that way. Cuddy had no qualms about it, she was elated that he liked what she had given him.

New Year was almost the same way although they had drinks with Wilson at home while Rachel slept the coming of the New Year away. They caught up, laughed, and drunk through the countdown. It was very new, but it was very fun, too.

"I'm sure she'd love to see the squirt. Bet you a hundred bucks she'll have her call her Grandma within 20 minutes," House muttered, remembering how much his Aunt loved kids. And he was dating Cuddy. He could only imagine how crazy his old Aunt would be over Cuddy and little Cuddy…

Cuddy smiled."You're on," she replied. Even if it was in the most unfortunate circumstance, at least she was going to meet someone dear to him. And she wanted to at least, in some way, talk to his mother, and reassure her that she'll try her hardest to understand him more—because, let's face it, at times getting on the same page was a challenge for them—and be there for him always. House would probably judge her as crazy if he knew about this thought of hers, but she didn't care.

_**

* * *

Lexington, House's mother's funeral 6:00 PM**_

"Greg!" An old woman around her seventies rushed forward as House, Cuddy along with Rachel in her arms when they entered the place.

House's Aunt Bridget, Cuddy noted, looked a lot younger for her age. She noticed one thing, though, her eyes were green. A beautiful emerald green. But she didn't put too much thought into it. It was possible. She shifted her daughter in her arms, making sure to not wake her up because she had a tendency to get cranky when accidentally woken up. And Cuddy didn't want to disturb the aura wrapping the place.

"Aunt Bridget," House murmured as he hugged her back. His Aunt was sobbing against his chest and he couldn't do anything but hold her. She was a wreck. He gave a nod towards his cousin, Kirstin, about two decades younger than him, who was looking at him with puffy eyes as well. There was no doubt about it that his mother was loved.

She will be remembered.

House sighed and rubbed the back of his Aunt in soothing circles. He didn't care about the other people who were looking at him, surprised to see him there. He didn't care what they thought, he was there for his mother.

A good six minutes later, Bridget let go of him, patting his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered, smiling a small smile up at him, green eyes connecting to cerulean.

"It's fine, I have spare in the trunk," House shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bridget suddenly spoke, finally taking notice the woman her nephew apparently arrived with.

"Why, Greg, you never did tell me you had a girlfriend!" Bridget teased as she smiled at Cuddy, glancing at House for a moment with a smirk for not telling her.

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy introduced herself, extending her hand while balancing Rachel against her chest.

"Hi," Bridget greeted Cuddy, carefully pulling Cuddy in her arms, being cautious of the child the woman was carrying.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Cuddy whispered sincerely while staring at House. The woman's hug was warm and she kind of felt accepted already. But it was a weird feeling.

"Thank you," House's Aunt whispered.

She pulled away from the hug, smiling fondly at the little angel in Lisa's arms. "Your daughter?" she curiously asked. Cuddy nodded. "Her name?" Cuddy gave a small smile, "Rachel."

"Is Greg the father? Because I swear to God, I'll kill him for not letting me know he procreated," Bridget lightly said, but shot House a threatening glare before looking sweetly at the little girl asleep in her mother's arms.

Cuddy gave a soft chuckle, then smirking at House's glare at her. "No," Cuddy replied, "I adopted her when she was a baby."

"Oh," Bridget murmured, smiling even more fondly at Cuddy and Rachel.

"Well, I hope I get to see you three more often," Bridget smiled, glancing at House again. "It really would be lonelier without Blythe," she added.

"Nice, play that card, Aunt Bridget," House muttered, causing Cuddy to shoot him a menacing glare. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to ask her what he had said wrong. Cuddy clenched her jaw.

"Oh don't worry, Lisa, I'm used to him," Bridget said, waving a graceful hand.

"I hope you two could stay until tomorrow," Bridget said as she turned her attention back to House.

"Of course," Cuddy cut off House's imminent argument about not being able to stay. He should at least spend some time with his Aunt because he rarely did so. She had some clothes with her, a lot—really a lot, and House had smirked at her for it—for Rachel.

"That would be great," Bridget replied with a warm smile to Cuddy, intrigued at her nephew's girlfriend. "Dear, I think you should sit a while, she must be a little heavy and your arms might be a little too sore, now," she told Cuddy, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you," Cuddy replied, then sitting and adjusting Rachel in her arms.

Bridget turned to House, grinning at him. House swallowed what he thought was a lump forming in his throat. But instead of hearing a scolding from his Aunt, he kind of feared what was wrong when she smiled serenely at him.

"She's a lovely woman," his aunt said, smiling as she ran a hand up and down his arm.

"Mom's met her before," House revealed as they started walking to where his mother was laid.

"Oh?"

House nodded. "She liked her," he replied, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Was she the woman from Michigan?" Bridget tried to remember Blythe's stories about Greg's earlier years. "The one before that last one?" She never did mention Stacy ever again after what had happened to him. He appreciated her for it. Now, though, he found it relieving that he didn't even care if Stacy was mentioned or not.

Cuddy watched as House interacted with the older woman. She watched his features as they slightly started to tremble as they reached the coffin. Her eyes were watering but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Not just yet. She wanted to walk along with him, but at that moment, she knew he had to do it himself, first. She wanted to hold his hand and hug him, she wanted to just be there for him. As his best friend and as his lover. She glanced down at Rachel, thinking of how lucky they were to have him. She had always known that he was more prone to vulnerability more than anyone else. She loved him for who he was, imperfections and all.

House nodded in reply to his aunt's questions. To his surprise, his aunt suddenly hugged him tight. "I hope you're happy," she whispered against his ear. "Your mom wanted you to have that. Happiness."

"I am," House whispered truthfully, shifting his eyes from his cousin who was looking at them, to Cuddy who was looking at him with a small comforting smile while she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Your mom would be so happy to hear you say that," Bridget said, leaning against him as they looked at House's mother. She looked so peaceful. His eyes misted at the ghost of a smile on his mother's beautiful face. He loved her smile. He loved how she used to hug him as a child, and how she still did even if he was too old. She didn't give a damn what his age was, she loved hugging him, in public or the few times he's been home during college.

"I guess she just did," House whispered, a small smile on his own.

At least, he thought, in some way, his mother heard him say he was happy.


	19. Hold Me

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 18: HOLD ME**_

.

"Excuse me," Cuddy said, excusing herself from the small circle and Bridget's presence, leaving Rachel with the woman who was already in love with her daughter. She internally smiled at that. As she walked away from where they stood, she could hear Rachel babbling mirthfully with her self-pronounced "Grandma." House had tried to tone down his Aunt's glee when Rachel finally woke up from her long nap but was unsuccessful.

It has been two hours since the funeral service and Cuddy knew House's emotions had gotten the better of him yet again when he suddenly excused himself when one of his cousins started talking about his mother and father. Throughout the service she held his hand. Her eyes never left him during his eulogy and she shed some tears at how hard a time he was having articulating what he could say without showing what he was really feeling inside. She was sure he didn't like the mention of his deceased father. He had been okay with listening to the stories about his mother but whenever his father was mentioned he tried to keep his face from falling too noticeably.

She's met some of his relatives, either from his mother or his father's side. They were quite the normal bunch, although she couldn't help but notice the stateliness and the grace his female relatives carried themselves with, letting her know their statuses. They were now in his Aunt's house and she couldn't believe how big it was for a single woman. It had two floors, she didn't listen when she was told of how many bedrooms and bathrooms there were as she was engrossed in House's interactions with his relatives. With them, she noticed, he was quite reserved; nodding occasionally or expressing his disagreement in a polite manner—which was all too creepy for her to see. She couldn't help but think that maybe his father had drilled into his mind of how to act around their relatives and not embarrass him. She frowned at that thought. How could someone be _that_ controlling?

She made her way along the wide halls of the big house and thought of a place where he could go to for some peace and quiet. She stopped mid-step, hearing something from afar. She instantly knew what he was doing.

Playing the piano.

She let her ears lead the way. After some wrong turns, she finally found him, alone, in the wide veranda that proudly displayed the snow-white grand piano. It was the only article of display on the wide space and the only thing there at all aside from the piano bench. Well, there was a ruby red luxurious couch a few feet away, facing the piano. Aside from that, there was nothing else.

She watched as House made his own music, his hands practiced in playing the instrument and drawing from it entrancing melodies. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, but inside he was reeling with emotions powering him to let the music flow from him through his hands, extending their notes to his fingers which softly caressed the ivory keys.

As she watched in amazement and fondness, she took note of the changes in his melodies and their rhythms. He was playing a nostalgic tune she guessed was an ode to his mother. A while later he slowed down to a saccharine tune and it surprised her that he would—she never doubted he _could_- play something as sweet as what he was playing at that moment.

"It was Mom's composition," she suddenly heard him speak, eyes still closed. She wasn't shocked that he knew she had been there. He knew that she was because he'd been gone for too long. At one point she would have had to try and find him.

"It's beautiful," Cuddy praised sincerely, walking to the piano. She set her elbows on the sleek white surface near the lid and she watched him, engrossed in the music, his own alternate universe—his escape. House nodded in agreement. His mom made it for him. _Solely_ for him. She never played it to anyone else. And he learned it by heart, by only listening to it. He remembered drawing tears from his mother's eyes when he played it for her, smiling at his mom's happy face. It was a good memory.

"She only played it for me," House revealed, eyes opened now, his playing coming to a close. Cuddy softly gazed at him, understanding why his mother had always seemed engrossed and in love with him. He valued the things he loved with a passion. He was sentimental, and if you pierce into his rough exterior, you'll find out that the reason he kept people out is because it will be _him _who'll break when they decide to turn their backs on him, leave him, or get tired of him.

Cuddy moved to stand behind him, running her hands along his shoulders and arms. She felt him slightly relax and she was thankful for that. "I haven't seen her in months," House spoke, guilt lacing his voice. Did that make him a bad son? Well, his father had always thought of him as one.

"You've been busy getting better," Cuddy spoke as she stopped running her hands along his broad shoulders and moved to envelope him with them instead, leaning forward and placing her chin atop his head. House sighed. That was true. He had called her, though, which was a little load off of his guilt. He wished his mother's soul peace. She more than deserved it. He at least would have made her feel proud that he's quit Vicodin and remained sober for almost a year. "Yeah," he whispered as he relaxed back into her front. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her arms draped over his shoulders, one of her palms resting on his chest. He raised a hand and took hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I take it the old hag loves the devil spawn?" he drolly asked, tilting his head back to look at her. She smacked him on the shoulder and smirked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one you don't call names?" she muttered with a pout.

House arched a brow, "I do call you names. Let's see, I've got… Cuddles, she-devil, minx, shrieking—"

"I get it," she rolled her eyes. They stayed silent for a while. "Will you be okay?" she asked him seriously, sitting beside him and running her hand along his biceps. He nodded reassuringly at her and she gave a faint smile, thankful that he thinks so. "How about we go back inside?" she suggested, standing up once again. He gave a curt nod and followed her after closing the lid.

Before they reached the wide sliding door to exit the veranda, House suddenly gently pulled her to him, making her tense at the suddenness. He wrapped both arms around her waist, his fingers sliding underneath her blouse to feel the warmth of her skin, to feel comforted amidst this emotionally draining day. He'll get over it, not too soon, but he just wanted to hold her for a while. He wanted _her _to hold him, for a while.

It was silent moments like this that made him proud that he steered clear of the drugs that would threaten everything and everyone he cared for again. It was moments like this that made him crazy nervous about screwing up yet being contented that he chose this path. Chose the path that included her.

"I love you," he whispered against her neck where his face was buried. She felt him place a light peck on the spot where his lips were and she tenderly ran her hands along his nape, doing her best to comfort him. He would never say it but she knew he wanted these things. He wanted contact.

She smiled, hugging him back tightly, hearing those words from him always melted away her worries. They assured her that he was really there and that they were really working on this relationship. It placated her doubts—what was a relationship without those. Perfection, she was long done trying to look for that. But he was amazingly perfect for her, as crazy as that sounded. She knows he's screwed up but she didn't care. She loved him for who he was. She loved him because of who he was.

"I love you, too," she whispered, pulling away from their embrace to kiss him softly on the lips, lingering for a while before burying her face in his neck.

As she embraced him once more, she felt him take a deep breath and released it, shaking a little. She knew he needed to be held so she did, running her hand along his back. She placed a kiss on his neck and shushed him as she felt one tear fall from his eyes and onto her skin. "Oh, House," she whispered. He finally let the floodgates to his emotions open. To lose your mother was the most painful of all. In House's case, it really was painful since his mother had been one of the very few people who truly understood him. "Let's just stay here a while," House mumbled against her neck, feeling her warmth, thankful for her presence. He probably would have drunk his brains out had she not been with him, had they not been together these past months.

"Just… just stay with me," he whispered vulnerably, eyes closing as if she could see. Aside from his Aunt, she was the only one he had now. He just wanted to stand like this with her embracing him to feel that she was really there. That he wasn't alone and that things would be okay.

She gave a small smile as she squeezed him with her arms.

"Always."

_**

* * *

**_

"What are you doing up?" Aunt Bridget asked House as she walked to where he was sitting. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water then drank, eyeing her nephew.

"Can't sleep," he told her, shrugging. "You?"

"I'm older so I get to sleep when I want," his aunt teased, mockingly pouting at him. Despite himself he let out a small grin.

"I think I have to remind you that I'm no longer ten," House drolly said, smirking now.

"I know," Bridget's tone suddenly changed, turning serious and partly nostalgic. "You know Lisa would make a good wife," she suddenly said, looking her nephew in the eyes and daring him to lie to her. Like his mother, she could always, always tell.

House groaned. "Oh please don't be the pestering aunt," he whined, "Aren't you happy enough that you at least, even in a screwed up way, have a granddaughter by me? Well, I assume you want her as your granddaughter since you introduced yourself as her Granny and her to the other guests as your granddaughter, your perfect little angel," House childishly mocked.

Bridget was not amused. Well, with her nephew deflecting, she was, a bit. She knew his deflections meant that he was avoiding something that truly mattered to him _or _made him uncomfortable talking about.

"What are you afraid of, Greg?" she asked him softly, walking to stand in front of him. He was seated on one of the chairs at the nook in the wide kitchen. She put a hand on his back, rubbing her palm in big circles.

House was silent. What was he afraid of? Everything…? He didn't want to screw this up but it seemed to be predictable that at a point, he would. He was afraid of being a father figure to Rachel. What if he messed her up? If he were to be asked, he'd prefer having no father to having one who abused and hurt his child intentionally.

"They deserve better than me," he whispered openly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Oh Greg," Bridget whispered heartbrokenly, hugging him tightly. "I don't have the faintest idea why you think so poorly of your capacity to love and last long enough in a relationship."

"Because it doesn't last!" he stressed in a pained whisper.

"Nobody knows that," Bridget told him, running her fingers soothingly along his curls. She could remember it like it was yesterday, his hair had been so cute and curly. "That little girl loves you, you should know that," she said, chuckling a little at the memory of seeing Rachel reach for him when she finally relinquished hold on her "granddaughter". "And Lisa is head over heels in love with you," she whispered, pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "I don't know how you got together but you seem like a perfect match—this coming from the aunt who doesn't encourage believing in soul mates," she said, smiling at how he slightly started to relax his stressed shoulders.

"Only time would tell, Greg," she said. "If you love her, then stay with her. You can't just decide that she deserves better than you then up and leave her and her child. It would be your easy way out and back to your hole," she sighed, internally shuddering at dark memories, then continued, adding, "She's a grown woman, I'm sure she knows what and who she's dealing with. Only she could say who and what she deserves. Not you, Greg."

"Sometimes…" House started quietly, "I wonder if you really are my father's sister." He smirked at her only to receive a smack at the back of his head. Damn. The last time she did this to him was when she invited herself to his place after he stuck a knife into a wall socket just to know how it felt.

"You never learn, do you, Gregory House?" Full name. She. Was. Serious. House knew better than to trifle with his aunt when she was in this pissed off mood.

"I understand what you said," he quietly acknowledged.

"Come with me," Bridget said after staring him in the eyes for a few seconds after he told her that he understood her points. She headed to one of the rooms that hid most of their family items, heirlooms, and all that archaic stuff he used to tease her with but found, secretly, cool.

"I'll be there in a minute," House told her.

A good five minutes later he walked into the spacious room, filled with boxes with different labels. "About damn time, Greg," he heard his aunt mutter as she looked at him from across the room.

"Try walking with a limp," he threw back, sticking his tongue out at his aunt, making her roll her eyes at him in return.

A while later Bridget smiled at him as she showed him a black velvet ring box. She opened it to him and watched as his eyes almost immediately popped out of their sockets. "What do you think?" she asked him with pride as she handed him the box that contained the antique engagement ring which also contained the just -as-antique wedding bands.

"I don't know, I'm not fond of incest, old hag," House answered with a smirk although inside his gut was churning at the reason this old lady he came to know as Aunt Bridget showed it to him this night.

"Idiot," she scolded as she took the box from him and examined the beauty of her sister-in-law's parent's engagement ring and wedding bands which had been passed down from generation to generation. "Your mom and father didn't use it, though," she revealed to him, seeing how that shrapnel of news made him unclench a bit. "Your dad had another antique which they used," she shrugged. "I'm sure your mom would have wanted you to have this," she said, handing it back to him.

"What do I do with it?" House dumbly asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

Aunt Bridget smiled sinisterly at him then shrugged and straightened her face. "I don't know, ask your girlfriend to marry you? Or maybe you should just go down on bended knee in front of that good man, James Wilson, and pronounce your undying neediness to him. I'm sure he'd return the same neediness," Bridget grinned knowingly at House.

House chuckled at his aunt's words. "I forgot how nasty you could be," he said. "I admittedly kind of missed it," he confessed as he gazed at the ring again.

"Just so you know, Wilson will be asking me to marry him before I even decide to bat for the same team," he winked at his aunt who scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Gregory, don't be so vulgar!"

"What can I say, you bring it out in me," he said in a smartass manner, grinning.

Bridget stood from where she was seated and hugged him. "I hope you think about it. But remember, a piece of paper and some rings wouldn't confirm your eternal happiness. You both will have to work on it."

"I know that," House whispered, hugging his aunt in return.

"Your mom will be happy if you married, though," Bridget couldn't help but add, smiling teasingly at him as they pulled back from the embrace.

"I think it's way past your bedtime. The sleep deprivation is getting to your head, now get!" House playfully said as he ushered his aunt out of the room.

She turned one last time and told him. "You could always give it to her as a necklace. Be sure to buy a beautiful chain, though," she said teasingly before wishing him goodnight and sweet dreams.

"Such a romantic," House muttered mockingly into the hallway. He walked out to the back porch, sitting in one of the reclining chairs there.

He opened the box and took out the ring from the box. His mother hadn't been able to wear this. He looked at the beautifully maintained diamonds that sparkled under the soft light of the porch. He had to admit, it was neither simple nor too extravagant, it was beautiful.

He ran his thumb along the head of the ring wish proudly showed off the central brilliant-cut diamond which stood out amongst the smaller brilliant-cut diamonds and the clearest blue sapphires which crept elegantly like vines to the feet of the central diamond, giving the mesmerizing illusion that the ring was like a blossoming flower. It was beautifully crafted. There was an arch from the shank near the shoulder connected by a heart-shaped diamond. There was the same thing on the other side, but it was connected to the shank by a heart-shaped sapphire. The outer shank was carved beautifully and brandished with smaller diamonds spanning the shank until it reached the small diamonds and sapphires, going past them to encircle the edges of the head and smaller diamonds and sapphires. In the inner shank, only '1910' was engraved and the word 'eternity' in script.

Marriage. He had never thought of it. Until now. But he wasn't ready. He doubted that he would ever be. But maybe Cuddy would make a decent—as much as that is feasible for _him_—man out of him.

Damn his thought-provoking aunt.


	20. Changes

_**A/N: Read all A/Ns please :) **_

_**We have reached the end of In Pursuit of Changes! :)**_

_To everyone who helped me with ideas, betaing, and constructive comments/criticism, thank you so much! :D  
To all who read and/or reviewed, added me on their favorites list, a big bear hug and thanks to you all!_

_Your kind words, support and encouragement help me continue writing for you guys! (:_

_**I hope you love this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 19: CHANGES**_

.

_**The next morning**_

Cuddy opened her eyes to the morning greeting her with the blinding rays of the sun streaming through the window. She turned away from it and was met by House's cerulean gaze.

"Morning," she mumbled, burrowing into his chest. She smiled sleepily against him when he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the forehead. He didn't reply, which meant he was still in the clutches of sleep and was just probably awoken by her shuffling to hide from the sun's rays.

She allowed herself to be ensconced in his arms for a while, relishing his subconscious gestures. She trailed small circles on his chest, making him stir and mumble something incoherent. She gave a content smile.

About fifteen minutes later she finally decided to get up and help Bridget with breakfast—she could already smell the awakening and invigorating aroma of the coffee House's aunt was brewing. She couldn't believe the woman was up at –she glanced at the clock on the wall—5:30 AM? Cuddy was surprised. She was thinking that she'd be up later since she didn't work anymore. She extracted herself from the warmth and security of her lover's well-formed biceps and donned the red silken robe that Bridget had provided her last night. She saw House stirring in the bed, moving towards her previous spot and she couldn't help the fond smile that came to her face.

She saw his eyes flutter open and she quietly padded towards the bed, bending down and kissing him chastely on the forehead like he did earlier. "Just sleep," she whispered, caressing his tired face. "I'll help Bridget with breakfast," she added, kissing his cheek once more after he nodded sleepily to her, baby blue eyes hazy. She checked on Rachel and went to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth before she headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dear!" Bridget sang as she expertly pulled a cookie pan from the oven. The kitchen was marvelous, it was a dream kitchen, to be exact. She walked toward the island and ran a hand along the surface. The countertops were all Blizzard Caesarstone Quartz and her hoods, ranges, and ovens were Viking as well as the other kitchen appliances. Her sinks and faucets were Kohler, her cabinetries were all pearlescent and St. Charles. Her kitchen was customized and downright beautiful.

"Good morning!" Cuddy greeted back with a smile, the aroma of the coffee waking her even more than her morning wash had. Bridget obviously loved cooking and baking, Cuddy thought as she took in the design of the kitchen. "You have a wonderful kitchen," Cuddy truthfully complimented with an amazed smile.

"Why, thank you! I had it customized for my liking," Bridget said with a dazzling smile that put women half her age to shame. She was a beautiful woman and she aged quite glamorously. "Blythe and I used to spend numerous hours of our day creating things," she chuckled in memory, "I really do love cooking," she said as she set the cookie pan on the counter without trouble. She checked the coffee and sniffed her concoction with satisfaction. She turned off the burner and let the glass kettle stay there. She busied herself with the other things she was preparing and Cuddy could only stare in awe. "Don't you?" the question pulled her out of her reverie and she smiled a little guiltily.

"I would love to learn more, it's just that I don't have the time," she admitted as she looked at House's aunt.

"Well, I suggest you don't wait for your career to be over before you start, Lisa," she said with a smile. "Been there, done that," she waved a nonchalant hand, slicing through the invisible air behind her as she pulled another gloriously aromatic pastry pan from another oven. "Well, except the children part. I never did get lucky, or unlucky, enough to marry," she added, no tone of bitterness in her voice.

"I hope you don't mind me asking—"

"Why?" Bridget cut her off with a sad smile.

"I've been too wrapped up in my own career. I never took the time, never _gave _myself the time," she added, setting the pan with a loaf of freshly baked garlic bread on the counter next to what she assumed were Food for the Gods. "Baking and cooking were my best friends, still are. Well, I did go out often, went out on dates, slept with a handful of rich men, gentlemen even, but they never lasted. I couldn't seem to make any relationship I was in, last," she said, looking up at Cuddy fondly before looking down at the loaf of bread and started slicing. "I was too far gone when it came to my career. It had been my life. I was too afraid to go without it and I ended up alone. Well, not entirely. I had Blythe and Greg," she smiled sincerely, "they were my world. Especially Greg. The only nephew. How could his Aunt not be so attached?" she smiled guiltily. Cuddy returned it.

"Oh dear, enough about me. Do forgive my mouth, I rarely have Greg here and with a beautiful woman as his girlfriend, so it is just so wonderful to have someone to talk to," she smiled bashfully, reddening at the cheeks, dimples so deep and beautiful.

"It's okay," Cuddy honestly said, loving the stories. "Can I help you with anything? I do at least know how to bake and cook, just not all the complicated stuff," she said, standing from the chair she had occupied while watching the woman multitask.

"Oh, sure, I'd love some help," Bridget smiled, "Perhaps I could give you a tip?" she winked.

Cuddy grinned at that. "Oh?" she asked.

"Gregory loves Reuben sandwiches but he loves Sylvanas even more," she smiled and chuckled at the memory. "He'd love you forever," Bridget couldn't help but add with another wink, transferring the sliced garlic breads on a new crystal plate.

Cuddy gutturally chuckled as her radiant face glowed at her words. Yeah, Lisa was one of a kind, Bridget thought fondly. She wished her nephew would pull his head out of his ass and marry this woman before she got sane. But honestly, she thought her nephew would make a great husband and a great father. If only not for his personal demons and memories of his past relationship with his father, he would have probably had a family of his own now. Or was she being delusional?

Bridget internally shrugged. "I can't believe you were able to bake all these already," Cuddy said in wonder as she glanced at the pastries laid out in the wide counter.

God, was she looking at herself in the future if things didn't work out with House? Not that she thought Bridget was miserable. Just the _alone_ part. Rachel would eventually grow up and go to college then whoever knew what else. Although Bridget turned out amazing despite other women, Cuddy still couldn't think of herself being alone in the end. Honestly? She'd love to grow old with House despite already being old. She'd love to spend the rest of her life with him.

"What did you do before you retired?" Cuddy politely inquired.

"I was a lawyer, since John was in the military, I was left with the firm our parents had made. It was mind-gutting, really," she said, remembering those late nights. "But it did have its ups," she said with a smile.

"Who's running it now?" Cuddy couldn't help but ask.

"A nephew from a cousin. Jericho House," she said with a smile. "You met him last night, didn't you?" Cuddy nodded. "He's a great kid, if you need help with anything legal, call me, I'll have him help you," Bridget answered with a smile.

"I think you should have him help your nephew," Cuddy chuckled as she helped Bridget out with squeezing oranges. "House loves collecting lawsuits."

"House?" Bridget suddenly noticed the use of her nephew's last name.

"It's what we're comfortable with," Cuddy admitted. "He did call me Lisa this one night he was plastered," this made Bridget chuckle merrily.

"Well, I was just curious," Bridget announced firmly, "Whatever makes you feel comfortable around each other is what's best."

Changing the topic, Bridget asked, "Is Rachel still asleep?"

"Yes, the little one and the big baby are still asleep," Cuddy confirmed with a smile.

Bridget checked on their orange juice and added a few more things before storing it in the fridge, smiling back at Cuddy. "Now… I'd like you to go to the living room and get some of the photo albums in that one antique drawer near the telephone stand," she smiled, "I'm sure you'd love to see pictures of him growing up."

Cuddy perked at this, a smile playing at her lips. She hasn't seen many photos of him as a kid and she'd kill to see him as a baby.

"And I do love the look on Greg's face whenever he finds out I allowed friends and family to see the albums I have of him. Forgive the scrapbooking, one of my many hobbies," Bridget winked, waving Cuddy off with a hand. "If you want, you could look through them here so I could give you some details about pictures that interest you."

Cuddy nodded and went to retrieve the albums from the beautiful antique chest House's aunt said and brought them to the kitchen. She sat in one of the chairs near the island. Bridget came near and arranged the albums, telling her excitedly which album she should browse first and which should be last. Cuddy nodded, thanked her and started looking through the first album, carefully taking in every picture of House as an infant while Bridget didn't disturb her and started cooking eggs and bacons.

Cuddy traced her thumb along House's baby picture, loving the clearness of his eyes in the black and white picture. Bridget glanced at her direction once in a while, loving how the woman's eyes said it _all._ She focused on not burning the eggs, transferring one after another to a plate.

"He was such a lively kid," Bridget said when Cuddy suddenly laughed loudly, making Bridget abandon the bacons for a while to check the photo. "Ah," she said, smiling in reminiscence, "this one was when he and John went fishing. They once had a smooth sailing relationship," she sadly sighed. Cuddy wanted to ask but she thought maybe it would be better if House told her himself in due time. She hoped to know everything about him. She was more than open to share everything about her.

Cuddy perused the pictures, smiling widely at some, internally squealing at how the other baby pictures of him were just utterly adorable. He wasn't thin, he was chubby.

"Do you and Greg plan to have any kids in the future?" Bridget suddenly asked, wanting to gauge what Lisa's reaction would be. She already knew what Greg's reaction would have been.

Cuddy stilled, tensing a little. A frown formed on her lips as she lifted her head to look at House's aunt. "I truly don't know," she honestly answered, then shaking her head, "If I do get pregnant, it'll be high risk due to my age. I don't even know if it would take. I have had problems with conception," she said, trying not to remember how hard she tried to get pregnant before. "Anyway, I'm sure House wouldn't want kids," she added with a sad small smile. "Well, not want _any more _kids. He's great with Rachel."

"Well, I think the two of you procreating would result in a beautiful child. I'd love it if the kid would have his eyes. They're one of a kind," Bridget sincerely said, not caring if she seemed a little pressuring. Lisa could take it however way she wanted to.

"I don't even know how I would be able to handle two children," Cuddy said, feeling a little guilty, "I barely have time for Rachel because of my job. If I do get pregnant, I'll have an even harder time making time," she finished, blushing slightly. She didn't want House's aunt to think she was a bad mother.

"Oh pshaw," Bridget said, slicing the air with a hand. "I'm sure you're an excellent mother. If you do get pregnant, I'm sure you'll _make _time for family," she said, walking towards Cuddy. She placed a hand on Cuddy's cheek, "You and Greg will do fine. If he doesn't want another baby in the picture now, surely he'll come to his senses if you do get pregnant again. He may be an ass in many ways, but he's not heartless." Cuddy swallowed, "I know that. It's just…" "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Dear," Bridget apologized sincerely, not knowing pregnancy was a sensitive subject to touch with her. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and pulled Cuddy into a hug. Cuddy was surprised at the gesture but returned the older woman's hug, finding it actually comforting. Though she didn't entirely know what Bridget was thanking her for, Cuddy hugged back.

"Thank you for staying with him, through everything," she knew Bridget was talking about House, who else? "I know he could be difficult at times… but, just… thank you," Bridget finished with a contented sigh.

"I love him," Cuddy smiled, her words the reason why she was with him.

"Of course you do, Sugar, I don't doubt that," Bridget gaily chuckled, pulling away from their embrace, "You'd be insane to stay with him if you didn't love him."

"People just don't know him the way we do," Bridget finished with a sad smile. "That makes us more special to him than other people." She smiled.

"Yeah," Cuddy agreed on a breathy sigh.

As selfish as it sounded, it made her proud to know that she was one of the very few who knew how House could really be like. As a person, a friend, a best friend, an annoying employee, as a magnificent doctor… and as a lover.

She may not know everything about him yet and vice versa, but they were getting there.

One small step at a time.

In time.

_**

* * *

**_

8:15 AM

Breakfast was finally finished and Cuddy had to admit, it wasn't just breakfast. It was one hell of a feast! And everything just looked divine. She had finished looking through House's albums before Bridget asked her if she wanted to learn how to make the Sylvanas for House. Of course, she agreed, being a sucker for anything that would have House begging her. Well, begging her cutely to make him. She had to admit, the Sylvanas looked absolutely delicious that even her mouth practically watered at the sight. She smiled in anticipation of House's reaction.

Cuddy made her way up to the room, smiling contentedly. When she entered the room, she practically gushed with joy when the sight in front of her greeted her a great morning all the more.

In the bed, House had Rachel atop his chest, a hand securely draped along her daughter's back. He had two pillows on either side of him, a precautionary measure just in case Rachel stirred and he was too asleep to feel her slipping down onto the mattress. He was snoring lightly, mouth slightly ajar.

Cuddy quietly walked to the nightstand, grabbing her Blackberry and opening the camera application. She snapped a few photos of House and Rachel before setting her mobile on the nightstand again. She sat on the mattress, moving a little closer to House's side. She lifted a hand to caress Rachel's back, rubbing against the large hand of the man holding her daughter.

She internally chuckled when she heard Rachel's quiet snores. "I could see he's rubbing off on you," she whispered, kissing her daughter on the crown of her head before sidling up to House, her left hand continuously rubbing against Rachel's back and House's hand.

House stirred a bit, groaning something incomprehensible as he turned to look at her. "Hey," he throatily greeted. "Hey, yourself," she said, smiling as she raised a brow in question of why exactly Rachel was with him.

He understood the brow raise and he rolled his eyes, "She woke up, became restless in the crib," he murmured, turning his head to the scent of her hair. He deeply breathed her scent in.

"You smell like my Aunt's kitchen," House mumbled sleepily against her wild curls, sniffing more, making her chuckle throatily. "Garlic bread…" he sniffed again, "raisin oatmeal cookies…" and again, "Food for the Gods…" one last time, a deep sniff…

Then he sneezed.

"House!" she hissed disgustedly despite him being able to move his head to the other side, avoiding Cuddy and Rachel. Although he wasn't able to avoid rousing Rachel. She whimpered from the sudden quake beneath her and she stirred, lifting her head from House's chest, looking up at him with a cute pout and sleepy eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Cuddy enjoying the view, before Rachel took a deep breath and suddenly sneezed at House's face, making the older man tense and scrunch up his face in disgust. Cuddy, of course, finding it adorable, laughed at their exchange.

"Great," House muttered, wiping at his slightly wet face, "first you throw up on me, now you sneeze in my face. What's next?" he smirked at her although not being able to keep the grin from forming when Rachel suddenly let out a gummy grin, patting his face with her tiny hands.

"She seems to be in a good mood this morning, " Cuddy smiled, giving Rachel a quick kiss on the lips and smoothing out the hair from her baby's face. She's growing so fast, Cuddy thought.

"What about me?" House pouted at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him but placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"I'm taking Rachel down for breakfast follow after you fix yourself," she said. "Brush your teeth and you might get lucky later," she seductively purred in his ear, picking Rachel up to carry her down to her newly self-pronounced Grandma after having checked that her diaper needn't be changed yet.

"Tease!" she heard him shout from the room as she carried Rachel down to get her milk and breakfast.

House laid there in bed, thinking, rationalizing… about himself, what he thought he wanted, what he thought he needed, and what he thought he did and didn't deserve. Did he really have to listen to his mind? Or does he listen to his heart for this time. He had done that and it led him to where he was at that moment. With Cuddy. _Happy _with Cuddy… and Rachel. He never expected that happiness, that his pursuit would be successful like this.

Yes, they do have their ups and downs, their heated arguments… but hospital aside, they were incredible together—and he wasn't just thinking about the sex. They were _almost _like any other couple. Domestication was a scary territory he didn't want to venture to, but with Cuddy, he was and would be able to fight his demons.

She was the positive to his negative, the fuel to his flame, she was the strong pillar of their relationship those times when he told her he wanted them to end it because of his fears of hurting her or Rachel in the future. No matter how he convinced her that he _will _hurt her again in ways he himself didn't know, she stood firm that she _knows _that. And that it would be okay. That they would be okay.

She was their anchor. The voice of reason no matter how delusional she sounded sometimes.

He loved her for it. He loved that she wasn't willing to let this relationship of theirs to end as soon as it started. That she wouldn't let them fall apart just because of 'maybes' and 'what ifs', and of fears of hurting each other. They both knew that. They both knew they'd hurt each other along the way. It happens.

Their relationship was unconventional. But it worked for them. Besides, all the things they go through help strengthen their relationship along the way, building a stronger foundation for the unpredictable future. It was as frightening as it was exhilarating.

That was the thrill of it. Those uncertainties livened things up in the most unorthodox ways.

It made everything not boring. Unpredictable. Exciting.

Just like them.

House hauled himself to his feet, testing his leg for the morning. He rubbed it with the heel of his palm and then gave a relieved sigh when he felt that it was in its normal level of pain. Just a small throb. He took two Ibuprofen just in case.

He limped towards the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom and relived himself, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror on the wall aligned to the wide, marble sink. He's both changed _and _unchanged. He wasn't the old miserable man who drugged himself closer to death after every pill; no longer the man who sabotaged his image on other people; no longer the man who pushed people he loved from him. He knew that there'd be a time when the pain was intense, that he'd do just that again but maybe, just maybe, he would learn to open himself more to Cuddy about his insecurities regarding his leg. He doesn't blame her despite doing so during the first few months of having a huge chunk of muscle hacked off of his thigh.

He stood there, looking at the man in the mirror, comparing past, recent past and present. Did he really have to rationalize it all?

Couldn't he just let what will be, happen?

There were things better off unplanned.

Plans failed most of the time.

He looked at the lines on his face, the stories written on each one, the experiences he's gone through, the battles he's lost and won over the years.

Was it time to take that next step in pursuit of changes?

Was it change he was pursuing?

Or was it happiness?

Maybe both.

But Cuddy had once told him that she didn't want him to change. She told him that when he started deferring to her but she caught on what he was trying to do and confronted him calmly about what _she _wanted and didn't want. He remembered her telling him that she didn't want him to change. He knew that somewhere there, there was an implied "if you do, at least do it for the better." She told him that she wanted him to be _him._ Just House. The man who made cracks about her ass, her breasts and low cut tops. Not the man who _tried _to be someone else to impress her.

She wanted him to act like the insane man whom she truly loved.

She told him that she loved him just the way he was.

In front of a lot of clinic employees and patients.

House blinked in front of the mirror. He caressed the area in his cheek on which she kissed him earlier.

He smiled mischievously, his body and spirit livened.

She loved him. He loved her.

Good enough for him.

_**

* * *

**_

Veranda, 20 minutes later

"Hey, I thought I told you breakfast was done?" Cuddy said, leaning against the veranda's doors, a sexy vision in a red silken robe. She heard him playing while she watched Bridget feed Rachel—she tried to tell the new Grandma that she didn't have to do it but Bridget insisted that she _wanted _to. Even told her that she could have some "private time" with House if she wanted to.

"C'mere," House said, eyes still closed as he played a lovely melody under the cloudy morning sky. It was actually quite the ambiance. Cuddy walked to where he was and sat beside him on the piano bench.

She was about to close her eyes when something caught her attention—she was surprised that she hadn't seen it as she walked towards him. She tensed, gasping breathlessly at what she saw in a velvet box, laid there in front of them.

"House…" she whispered quietly, the shock registering and rendering her incompetent in voicing her thoughts. "Shh…" he shushed her gently, continuing his piece. She remained silent, eyes locked onto the mesmerizing article of jewelry in front of her.

She listened to him, listened to what his music was saying, what his hands were translating for her. Words he couldn't say, fears he could never voice, ardent love he might not be able to voice or show. His music brought tears to her eyes, what was to come brought tears to her eyes.

Was he going to ask her?

Or was he going to explain to her why he couldn't ask her?

There were so many possible things that could happen. But at that moment, she was elated at the thought that he took this step. At that moment, she chose to close her eyes and listen with her heart. She would hear him talk soon enough.

He played a melody that embraced her and seeped into every pore of her being, the message and the music flowing through her veins and engulfing her heart, drowning it in emotions said and unsaid. The music slowly faded, the last note vanishing, unlocking the barrier and leaving them both exposed now.

"House…" Cuddy whispered shakily, looking from the jewelry to him.

"I was thinking maybe we should move in together," he said, the ghost of a smile tugging at one side of his lips. She returned the smile and nodded, the ring still having her attention too much that it prevented her from being elatedly excited about moving in with him after almost four months of dating.

Still, the diamonds and sapphires on the ring and the just the presence of the ring itself rendered her incapable of coherent thought. Was he…?

It would have been _her _to ask in deadpan whether he gave antique diamond rings to women he proposed _to move in _with but since she couldn't quite articulate anything that made sense, she once again whispered, "House, wh—"

"I'm… not.. proposing, Cuddy, if that's what you're thinking," House said in a low whisper gently cutting her off and putting his hand on her left leg to let her know that he didn't mean it harshly. Cuddy placed her right hand on top of his, looking up to meet his uneasy cerulean blue eyes.

"It's too early," she whispered and he nodded in agreement. They thought the same thing.

"I want you to have it either way," House whispered, taking the ring from its velvet case and holding it up, the diamonds and sapphires twinkling under the bright cloudy sky. Cuddy couldn't help but gasp at the ring's antiquity and beauty. "If it doesn't work out between us, there's nobody else," he sincerely said, taking hold of her left hand, "there won't be anybody else," he added, tickling her palm as he traced his fingers there. He believed that she was truly the only woman for him.

Though the question on how long their relationship could last still hung in the balance, love and trust weren't a part of the unknown anymore because they knew they loved and trusted each other. Though those two factors could still improve more, they were still present nonetheless.

He slipped the ring on her ring finger and caressed the bone on the edge of her ring finger's proximal phalanx. It was almost fated that it fit her almost perfectly. He'd just have it adjusted a little. He admired how stunning it looked on her hand. Maybe it was made for her.

"It will always be you," he said firmly yet so softly that a tear fell from Cuddy's eye. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, stroking her cheek affectionately, not able to believe how lucky he was to have her. And having experienced how it was to be with her, how it felt to wake up to and with her, how it felt to kiss, hold her and make love to her; he couldn't imagine how it would be without her. It was an unfathomable thought that he dared not to try think about.

The present was all that mattered.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered smiling ethereally, her eyes shining, watery and lively, kissing him on the lips. It didn't matter that he didn't propose, it didn't matter whether he would do so or not, in the future. What she cared about was that he was with her now and they were together.

The ring was just an extravagant bonus. It was also a sign that he was utterly taking their relationship seriously and that he was open to many things in store for them in the future.

But truly, for House, it was his way of showing that she mattered to him. That she was a significant part of his life now, more than ever before, and that… she was capable of making him happy.

Realizing this, Cuddy returned his kiss just as tenderly, draping her arms around him. It made her heart swell with pride and love for him. He will always be the most incredible man she's ever known.

He kissed her tenderly, his hand sliding down to cup her neck with greatest care. Their lips slid slowly against each other's, the only sounds accompanying their intimate moment were the humming of the birds and the soothing sounds of the leaves swaying along the pliant branches from the trees surrounding the place.

"I love you too," he whispered, a hairsbreadth away from her lips as they pulled away. She leant her forehead against his, rubbing her nose against his own, smiling blissfully.

Maybe someday he'd ask her to marry him for real and not just give her the ring, Cuddy thought.

House closed his eyes and wondered if… he'd go down on one knee and ask for her hand one day in time.

It was possible, but right now, the two of them were just contented with being together. Rushing things ever so rarely produced a good and positive conclusion.

They have two decades and some years in their background.

What were a few months or years more?

They have time.

* * *

**_A/N: Please let me know what you think! :D _**

**_Leave some love and sugar on your way out!  
_****_C'mon those who haven't at least reviewed once, LOL, lemme know you're there!  
_****_It's the finale! xD_**

**____****I will be marking this story as complete. But there may or may not be some mini chapters coming along... Drop a review or message me if you want more. :)  
**_*Hugs and many thanks to all who stayed with me until the end of this fic!*  
__*kisses*_

****_IANE_****

* * *

_**FIC NEWS:::  
**_Follow me on Twitter: Iane_Casey  
_For SPOILERS, SNEAK PEEKS on other stories, check my ff profile page once in a while. :) I'll post links there._


	21. A Special Christmas Chapter

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_**A/N: **Okay, this is the shortest among the others. It's past 4 AM. Lol. My brain is fried. Anyway, I hope you like classic House! :D Unbeta'd! Errors are mine._

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**_

_**This, along with the others, is my Christmas gift to all of my readers! :) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER**_

.

"Christmas with your family is crazy," House commented as he carried Rachel into the house after Cuddy had swung the front door open.

"Smas!" Rachel butted in, grinning tiredly.

"Well, we don't really celebrate it for the religious aspects. It's undoubtedly good for the kids," Cuddy said, dropping Rachel's bag on the floor.

Cuddy went to get Rachel from House but House told her to go check the bedroom and that he got Rachel. Cuddy kissed her daughter, wishing her a goodnight before heading towards the bedroom.

House carried Rachel to the nursery, dressing her in a pinky pajama pair before allowing himself to kiss her goodnight. He rarely did it. It was Christmas, though. He thought that the kid deserved it.

He made his way to the bedroom and found Cuddy sitting on the chair he had bought _them _for Christmas.

"A _Tantric Chair_, House, really?" she said, smirking.

House grinned.

"It's ergonomic!" he stated proudly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"For sex," Cuddy clarified, arms crossed. It was a nice gift—they both knew she was just messing with him.

House arched a brow. "I believe if it's ergonomic, it remains ergonomic for everything else," he smirked.

Cuddy shook her head before she allowed herself a small smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it came with a Kama Sutra," she commented with a smirk.

House's face turned serious.

"It was sold separately."

"It's another gift for us," he added.

Cuddy palmed her face before tucking her hand under her chin, looking at him. She gave up.

"How'd you get it in?" she inquired, an eyebrow arched. "It wasn't here when we left."

"Wilson, duh!"

House offered her a warm smile, telling her, "Don't worry. There are gifts solely for you. You just don't have any idea where I hid them."

Well, that was a relief, Cuddy thought amusedly. Seconds passed before she smiled and shook her head at their weirdness. She stood up from the chair and smoothed out her skirt before walking to the door barefoot.

"So…" she drawled out seductively as she locked the bedroom door.

"Care to try it out?" she asked, sexy as hell, her eyes heavy with desire.

House smiled roguishly. He knew that temptress looks.

"Ho ho yeah!"


	22. A Happy Holiday 2011 holiday chappie

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own anything related to Fox or the TV show House. I'm only borrowing some characters. The characters belong to David Shore and company._

_**A/N: **Special holiday chapter! I am currently working on a mini-novel (not a oneshot anymore!) which is now at 20k words! It'll be up before Jan. 2! :) It's the reason I haven't been able to write a new chapter of Absence or Broken Strings. Anyway..._

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! AND MAY YOU ALL HAVE A PROSPEROUS 2012! :D **_

**_17 minutes 'til 2012 here! :D _**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**IN PURSUIT OF CHANGES**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 21: A HAPPY HOLIDAY**_

.

"All right, what did I do wrong this time?"

Cuddy looked up from the file she'd been reading and looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, brows furrowing.

"You're not wearing the ring," House pointed towards her left hand, propped against the desk.

Cuddy looked down at her hand and realized that House was right. She wasn't wearing the ring.

"Oh. I'm not."

"So…?" House spoke, waiting for an explanation.

"It's nothing, I just forgot to wear it," Cuddy simply stated.

"You _never _forget to wear it," House reminded her.

"House, you're obsessing over nothing."

"Am I?" he challengingly asked. Cuddy _never _forgets to wear the ring he had given her.

"Yes."

A sigh.

"Fine."

House had turned to leave when Cuddy strode to block his way. She snaked a hand towards the center of his chest and looked up at him.

"I just forgot to wear it, okay? It doesn't mean _anything_. I just had to rush in this morning."

House suspiciously looked her over before lowering his head.

"Okay," he nodded curtly.

Cuddy pressed a reassuring kiss on his lips before making her way back to her ergonomic chair. She watched as he walked out of her office, still slightly doubtful.

* * *

**_Later that night, at home..._**

"You're not telling me something." House stated suspiciously.

Rolling her eyes, Cuddy asked him sarcastically, "How do you figure?"

"You're still not wearing the ring."

"I'm at home," Cuddy groaned.

"You always wear it. It's practically glued onto your finger. Come on, Cuddy. Stop making me guess here. What did I do wrong?" House asked, partly annoyed yet partly nervous as well.

"Nothing! House, could you please stop obsessing over it?" Cuddy requested, her patience quickly dissipating.

"Not until I'm convinced that there's nothing wrong."

A sigh left Cuddy's lips.

"Fine." She said.

"I knew it."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. After doing so she paused a bit for added effect.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

House's jaw would have fallen to the floor. His eyes widened as he took the information in. He was dumbfounded.

"I should say this to shut you up more often," Cuddy told him with a smirk. The look on his face was worth it.

"You're mean," House scolded childishly.

"Learned from the best," Cuddy proudly stated, a smile on her face.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm not."

"Why did you say you were?"

"To shut you up. It did," Cuddy glanced down at her watch then looked up, "For a good ten seconds. It was worth the silence."

"Cuddy…"

"There's nothing wrong, House! Would you just give it up?"

"Do you even know me?"

Another sigh escaped her lips.

Cuddy exited the family room and made her way to their bedroom. She retrieved the ring and put it on. She gazed at the beautiful ring, a smile touching her lips as she remembered the morning House had given it to her. Her smile widened at House's paranoia at her not having worn it for about two days. Truthfully, she had rushed out the other morning, and this morning, she just didn't see the sense in wearing the large ring at home as she nursed a mug of coffee or played with Rachel. She never did forget to wear it at all times. She was proud to be his.

She walked back into the living room where House was reclined on the couch, sulking. The right side of her mouth tugged up into a lopsided grin. He was cute when he sulked. It was childish, yes, but cute.

Cuddy sat next to him on the couch, sidling up against his warm body. She raised her right arm onto his torso, her hand settling on top of his chest.

From the corner of her eye she could see his frown turning upside down as his eyes caught sight of the ring.

"Happy?" she joked in a faux-exasperated voice.

House grinned.

"Very."

A second later he asked her, "Do you want me to get you a smaller ring?"

Somewhat surprised, Cuddy immediately told him, "No! I love this, House," she assured him, stroking his arms.

"You sure?" he asked, feigning doubt.

Cuddy nodded.

"Okay… With that issue over, I guess I could go ahead and bother you with something."

Cuddy raised a brow, clueless as to what he was thinking.

"Will you marry me, Lisa Cuddy?" He huskily, yet eloquently asked her, taking hold of her hand.

The most stunning smile graced her lips as her mind wrapped around his question.

"Need me to add more compelling arguments as to why you should marry me?" he asked playfully, getting the confidence from the smile still present in her beautiful visage.

Knowing he'd only come up with one-liners and probably some funny reasons, Cuddy shook her head.

"So?"

"Yes," Cuddy smiled, pressing her lips to his.

Their kiss deepened a second later, Cuddy's heart overflowing with happiness. Her lips moved over his, kissing him fervently. He kissed her back just as fiercely, arms moving to ensconce her in his arms. He adjusted her gently so that her upper and lower back would rest against his lap.

He smiled against her lips when he felt her smile against his.

They pulled away a few more seconds later, smiling.

Cuddy stroked the side of his face, giving him a small peck and tugging at his lower lip playfully.

"I love you," House told her a moment later.

She grinned, wanting to tell him playfully that she knew. But she resisted the urge and happily told him, "I love you."

A second later, Cuddy grinned mischievously.

"What?" House asked, the right edge of his mouth tugging up.

Seductively, Cuddy asked him, "Want to celebrate with that tantric chair you got us last Christmas?"

A wide grin took hold of House's face.

Like she _really _had to ask him that.

It wasn't always easy, they weren't _always_ happy, but it was always worth it.


End file.
